Feuer
by Eaglechild
Summary: Nach dem Ende des Krieges in Hyrule muss Impa sich einer neuen Herausforderung stellen: ihr Volk weiter zu führen. Aber sie verliebt sich...
1. Kapitel 1

A/N:

Die Geschichte enthält leidenschaftliche Szenen, aber ohne obszöne Sprache oder Gewalt.

Für Leser ab ca. 16 Jahren geeignet.

Und nun wünsche ich Euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und freue mich auf einen Kommentar.

* * *

Kapitel 1

1

Sie träumte.

Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, denn mehrere Dinge sprachen dafür. Der Garten sah anders aus, als sie ihn kannte. Der Strauch mit den gelben Rosen war letztes Jahr eingegangen, das wusste sie genau. Ein seltener Schädling hatte in befallen, und der Gärtner hatte kein Gegenmittel gefunden. Und die Bank, auf der sie saß... die stand jetzt auf der anderen Seite des Brunnens, unter der Linde, die im Sommer Schatten bot.

Sie schaute zum Himmel. Die Wolken sahen wie weiche Federkissen aus, die sich grau vom Blau des Himmels abhoben. In einer Wolke war ein rundes Loch, durch das die Sonne schien. Wenn sie diese Wolke betrachtete, schienen die anderen sich schnell zu bewegen. Als sie jedoch zu den anderen Wolken schaute, standen sie still.

Sie betrachtete ihre Hand.

 _Wieviel Finger habe ich?_

Sie bemühte sich, sie zu zählen, aber es wollte ihr nicht gelingen. Waren es fünf? Oder vielleicht sechs? Es schienen mehr als fünf zu sein, aber die genaue Anzahl konnte sie nicht erkennen.

Sie beschloss, einen letzten Test zu machen. Langsam erhob sie sich von der Bank und breitete ihre Flügel aus. Mit einem kraftvollen Schlag erhob sie sich in die Luft. Ein weiterer Schlag brachte sie hoch empor, über den Wipfel der Linde. Als sie nach unten schaute, sah sie sich selbst dort unten auf der Bank sitzen. Sie war nicht allein.

Dies bestätigte ihre Vermutung endgültig. Sie wusste, dass sie träumte, denn die Frau, die auf der Bank neben ihr saß, war schon lange tot. Aber warum war sie dann hier?

 _Und warum bin ich überhaupt hier?_

Sie war wieder unten auf der Bank und wandte sich zu der Frau neben ihr. Blutrote Augen begrüßten sie in einem schönen, freundlichen Gesicht. Das Gesicht ihrer Mutter.

"Impa, mein Liebling", sagte sie lächelnd und strich ihr eine weiße Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. "Hab keine Angst."

"Du bist in meinem Traum", sagte Impa.

"Ja, das bin ich."

"Aber warum? Es ist etwas geschehen, nicht wahr?"

"Nein, noch nicht."

"Dann... wird etwas geschehen?", fragte Impa besorgt. "Etwas Schlimmes?"

"Ja, mein Liebling", sagte ihre Mutter, "aber noch nicht jetzt. Und es wird vielleicht auch überhaupt nicht geschehen, wenn es uns gelingt, die richtigen Vorsichtsmaßnahmen zu ergreifen."

"Aber wie kommt es, dass sie dich geschickt haben? Sonst war es immer Ranalla, die Erste der Sheikah. Sie gab mir immer die Anweisungen..."

"Ah, mein Liebling", sagte ihre Mutter, und ihr Gesicht wurde etwas ernster. "Du weißt ja, dass eigentlich niemand mich geschickt hat. Mein Bild ist in dir drin, in deinem Erbe. Die Aufgabe, die dich erwartet, ist jedoch von sehr persönlicher Natur, und dein Unterbewusstsein hat diese Möglichkeit gewählt, um dich daran zu erinnern."

Impa nickte.

"Was muss ich tun?", fragte sie.

"Wir sind die Bewahrer der Zukunft und der Vergangenheit, meine Tochter. Du weißt, dass die beiden sich gegenseitig beeinflussen, und dass wir manchmal Dinge tun müssen, die erst in ferner Zukunft ihre Auswirkungen haben. Es war deine Aufgabe, die Zeitlinie des Dämons zu beenden und den Schatz in der neuen Zeitlinie zu beschützen. Du hast diese Aufgabe sehr gut gemeistert und dadurch erreicht, dass die nächste Phase der Bedrohung erst in ungefähr tausend Jahren eintreten wird. Für diese Phase werden jedoch neue Bewahrer benötigt, und deshalb müssen wir jetzt schon handeln. Da du die letzte von uns bist, obliegt es dir, unseren Stamm weiter zu tragen."

Impas Augen wurden weit vor Staunen.

"Mir? Aber wie kann ich allein... Mein Gefährte..."

Ihre Mutter schüttelte den Kopf. "Keine Angst, mein Liebling. Du bist eine Sheikah. Dein Erbe ermöglicht es dir, auch ohne einen Gefährten einen neuen Stamm der Sheikah aufzubauen. Ich bin hier, um dich auf deine neue Aufgabe vorzubereiten und dir die Informationen zu geben, die du benötigst."

Tausende von Fragen drängten sich in Impas Geist, und sie wollte sprechen, aber sie wusste nicht, wo sie anfangen sollte. Ihre Mutter streichelte sanft ihre Wange und lächelte wieder.

"Ich weiß, dass du viele Fragen hast", sagte sie. "Ich werde sie beantworten. Aber höre mir erst zu."

Impa nickte und atmete tief ein, bereit, das Wissen zu empfangen.

"Wir Sheikah", begann ihre Mutter, "sind ein besonderes Volk. Wir sind Menschen wie die Hylianer, aber unsere Rasse hat durch gezielte Zucht und Auslese bestimmte Fähigkeiten erlangt, die andere menschliche Rassen nicht besitzen. Sie ermöglichen es uns, sogar aus einem einzelnen Individuum immer wieder ein neues Volk wachsen zu lassen.

Unser Erbe wird in unseren Nachkommen immer dominant weiter gegeben. Es können zwar Generationen auftreten, in denen die Merkmale nicht sichtbar sind, aber sie sind vorhanden und setzen sich fort.

Aber", fuhr ihre Mutter fort, "es gibt noch eine andere Eigenschaft, von der ich dir erzählen muss. Jede Frau der Sheikah ist in der Lage, mehrere ihrer Eizellen gleichzeitig reifen zu lassen, wenn sie das möchte. Wenn sie alle gereiften Zellen innerhalb einer kurzen Zeit befruchten lässt, kann sie mehrere Kinder gleichzeitig austragen, obwohl wenige unserer Frauen mehr als zwei Kinder zur gleichen Zeit ausgetragen haben. Wir können sogar bestimmen, ob aus den befruchteten Eiern männliche oder weibliche Kinder werden sollen."

Ihre Mutter machte eine Pause, um Impa Zeit zu geben, diese Informationen aufzunehmen. Dann sprach sie weiter:

"Du siehst also, mit Hilfe dieser Fähigkeiten sollte es kein Problem sein, ein neues Volk entstehen zu lassen."

Impa überlegte, was dies für sie bedeutete.

"Du meinst also..."

"Ja, meine Tochter", nickte ihre Mutter. "Du wirst selbst Mutter werden."

2

Impa betrachtete ihre Hände. Sie war es gewohnt, immer wieder zu prüfen, ob sie sich in der Realität befand, doch die Anzahl ihrer Finger war immer noch nicht erkennbar. Diesmal schienen es weniger als fünf zu sein. Ihr Geist strengte sich an, sie zu zählen...

Zwei weitere Hände kamen zu ihren und ergriffen sie. Es waren warme, schlanke Hände, deren vertraute Berührung sie beruhigte.

"Ich weiß, dass es eine große Aufgabe ist, mein Liebling. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass du sie ebenfalls meistern wirst."

Impa nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. Ihre Mutter drückte ihre Hände sanft.

"Zum Schluss, mein Kind, möchte ich dir noch die wichtigste Information von allen geben."

Impa schaute auf. Was sie bisher gehört hatte, war schon überwältigend. Was konnte denn noch kommen?

"Wir sind ein sehr langlebiges Volk. Du selbst bist schon älter als jedes andere Wesen auf der Welt, und du wirst noch einige Jahrhunderte leben. Deine Kinder müssen jedoch noch länger leben als du. Um dies zu gewährleisten, ist es wichtig, dass ich dich in das größte Geheimnis der Sheikah einweihe: Das Geheimnis unseres langen Lebens."

Ein weiches Lächeln trat in die Züge ihrer Mutter, als ihre Augen für einen Augenblick in die Ferne glitten, wie in längst vergangenen Erinnerungen verloren. Dann kehrten sie zurück zu Impa.

"Du weißt ja, wenn zwei Gefährten sich finden, verbindet sich ihre Magie und schafft eine liebevolle Bindung zwischen ihnen, die ihr ganzes Leben lang hält."

Impa nickte und ihre Mutter sprach weiter.

"Dadurch werden die Umstände geschaffen, die den Kindern dieses Paars ein langes Leben garantieren. Da du deinen Gefährten verloren hast", fuhr sie fort, "und es keine weiteren Sheikah außer dir gibt, müssen wir versuchen, diese Umstände auf andere Weise zu schaffen. Um den Kindern ein langes Leben zu ermöglichen, muss nämlich eine bestimmte Bedingung bei ihrer Empfängnis erfüllt sein..."

Ihre Mutter schaute sie mit einem liebevollen Lächeln an.

"Die Väter deiner Kinder müssen in dich verliebt sein. Sie müssen deinen Wunsch freiwillig, gerne und bewusst erfüllen. Sonst wird es nicht funktionieren."

Impa warf ihrer Mutter einen trockenen Blick zu. "Aber..."

Doch ihre Mutter hob einen Finger, um sie zum schweigen zu bringen.

"Noch viel wichtiger ist jedoch, dass du selbst in die Väter deiner Kinder verliebt bist. Je mehr du dich in dem Augenblick der Empfängnis zu ihnen hingezogen fühlst, je mehr Liebe du für sie empfindest, desto mehr Lebenszeit wirst du deinen Kindern mitgeben. Weißt du... es ist nämlich so..."

Bei diesen Worten löste sich eine Träne aus ihren Augen, die im unwirklichen Licht der geträumten Sonne glitzerte.

"Nichts im Universum kann so viel Lebensenergie binden und weiter geben, wie die Liebe zwischen zwei Wesen. Ihre Anziehungskraft hält alles zusammen, sie ist das Leben selbst."

Impas Herz klopfte laut, als die Gedanken in ihrem Kopf durcheinander wirbelten. Ein gequälter Ausdruck trat ihn ihr Gesicht.

"Aber wie... wer... ich kenne niemanden..."

"Oh, aber das ist das kleinste Problem, meine Kleine", winkte ihre Mutter schmunzelnd ab.

Impa wurde neugierig. "Das kleinste Problem? Wie meinst du das? Ich habe niemals..." Sogar in ihrem Traum fühlte sie, wie ihr die Röte ins Gesicht stieg und es erwärmte. Ein seltsames Ziehen strömte durch ihre Hände, als sie voller Aufregung überlegte.

 _Gibt es da jemanden?_

"Es gibt in diesem Schloss zwei Männer, die dich verehren. Beide sind schon etwas älter, aber trotzdem sind sie viel jünger als du. Sie sind von ehrenhaftem Charakter, besitzen einen starken Körper und sind bei guter Gesundheit. Du musst sie finden."

Impa wollte Einwand erheben, aber wieder bat ihre Mutter sie mit einem erhobenen Finger um Geduld.

"Keine Sorge, die beiden Männer sind dir nicht fremd. Ich weiß es, denn dein Unterbewusstsein weiß es schon. Du wirst dich ihnen nähern und sie bitten, dir ein Kind zu schenken. Danach wirst du die Erinnerung an diese Episode aus ihrem Gedächtnis entfernen.

Niemand darf von deiner Schwangerschaft erfahren. In deinem Erbe ist der Plan enthalten, nach dem du dich richten wirst, um die Kinder auf die Welt zu bringen und sie zu ihrer Ausbildung zu führen."

Impa fühlte, wie ein bestimmter Bereich ihres Gedächtnisses sich öffnete und die Informationen freigab.

"Aber es bedeutet, dass ich das Schloss verlassen muss. Zelda... ich kann sie nicht einfach im Stich lassen..."

"Die Bedrohung ist vorbei. Der Schatz ist in Sicherheit, und sie haben ihren Sohn. Du kannst sie für einige Zeit allein lassen, um alles zu regeln."

Langsam nickte Impa und schaute gedankenverloren in die Ferne.

Die sanfte Hand ihrer Mutter an ihrer Schulter brachte sie wieder in die Situation zurück.

"Da diese Aufgabe nun für dich begonnen hat, kannst du mich in deinen Träumen immer rufen, wenn du mich brauchst. Ich wünsche dir viel Glück, mein Liebling."

Impa ließ sich von ihr umarmen, und dann sah sie, wie ihre Mutter ihre Flügel ausbreitete und hinauf flog, zu dem seltsamen Loch in den Wolken.

3

Der Morgen graute, als Impa die Augen aufschlug. Sie erinnerte sich an jede Einzelheit ihres Traums. Instinktiv breitete sie ihre Hände vor sich aus und zählte ihre Finger.

Zehn Finger. Sie konnte sie genau zählen, vom ersten bis zum letzten.

Sie stand auf, zog ihren Kampfanzug an und trat auf den Gang hinaus, um das Schloss zu verlassen. Einige Dienstboten waren schon unterwegs und grüßten sie höflich.

"Guten Morgen, Madam Impa."

Impa nickte ihnen zu und ging zügig durch die Korridore, durch die Eingangstüren des Schlosses und die große Treppe hinunter. Auch die Wachen grüßten sie, und dann lief sie auch schon durch die Tore zum Schlossgelände und befand sich auf dem Weg nach Castletown. Sie lief über den Marktplatz, wo einige Händler schon ihre Stände aufstellten. Schon von weitem sah sie, wie die Zugbrücke hinunter gelassen wurde, und erreichte die Brücke genau in dem Augenblick, als sie den Boden berührte. Der Wachmann vor dem Tor salutierte und grüßte sie mit einem Lächeln.

"Guten Morgen, Meisterin Impa", rief er ihr zu.

Impa nickte und lief weiter in Richtung des Flusses. Es war ein ebener Weg, ohne große Hindernisse, und sie verfiel in einen lockeren Trab, während sie die frische, kühle Luft tief einatmete. Sie hatte den einfacheren Weg gewählt, denn sie wollte ihre Gedanken ordnen und die nächsten Schritte ihrer Aufgabe planen.

Fünfzehn Jahre lang hatte sie in der neuen Zeitlinie des Friedens den Schatz gehütet und beschützt, ihn ausgebildet und ihm alles mitgegeben, was er benötigte, um seinen Weg zu gehen. Sie hatte dafür gesorgt, dass er seine Kindheit und Jungendzeit zusammen mit Zelda genießen konnte und niemand ihre Liebe störte. Er war glücklich verheiratet mit der Prinzessin von Hyrule, hatte einen Sohn und gute Freunde, er war ein weiser und geduldiger König geworden, und Impa hatte ihre Aufgabe als erfüllt betrachtet. Und nun war ihre Mutter gekommen und hatte ihr die nächste Aufgabe übertragen.

 _Zwei Männer... Wen hat sie gemeint? Ich habe niemals etwas bemerkt... Oder bin ich im Laufe der Jahre so blind dafür geworden?_

Impa wusste, das sie von allen Bewohnern des Schlosses respektiert wurde. Nicht alle mochten sie, aber alle zollten ihr den Respekt, den ihr Rang als langjährige Beraterin des Königshauses und Mitglied des Hohen Rates von Hyrule verlangte. Sie war es gewohnt, dass ihre Befehle ohne Widerrede ausgeführt wurden. Niemals hatte sie irgend jemanden um etwas gebeten. Und nun sollte sie zwei Männer finden, zwei Väter für ihre Kinder...

 _Wie soll ich sie finden? Sie haben doch alle Angst vor mir..._


	2. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2

1

Henry Maynard, Naturwissenschaftler und Leibarzt der königlichen Familie, legte die Hantel in die Halterung und griff nach dem Handtuch, um den Schweiß zu trocknen, der sich durch die Anstrengung auf seiner Haut gebildet hatte. Feste Muskeln spannten sich unter seiner Haut und er genoss jede Bewegung mit stiller Achtsamkeit. Er schaute in den Spiegel, den er für seine Übungen hatte aufstellen lassen. Darin sah er einen hochgewachsenen, reifen, aber muskulösen Körper, mit klaren, blauen Augen in einem ernsten, aber sanften Gesicht. Die dunklen Haare waren gewachsen und fielen nun bis zu seinen Schultern.

Seit er das Übungsprogramm, das er zusammen mit Captain Daniel Pierce entwickelt hatte, jeden Morgen ausführte, hatten sich bedeutende Erfolge gezeigt. Mit seinen fünfzig Jahren war Henry zwar nicht mehr jung, aber er weigerte sich standhaft, das Alter nach seinem Körper greifen zu lassen.

Ein leises Lächeln trat in sein Gesicht, als er mit stiller Erwartung an den Tag dachte, der vor ihm lag. Zufrieden legte er das Handtuch beiseite und ging in sein kleines Badezimmer, um seinen Körper zu reinigen. Er zog sich an und legte seinen Umhang um die Schultern. Dann nahm er den Korb und das kleine Messer für die Pflanzen vom Tisch und ging zur Tür. Nach einem tiefen Atemzug öffnete er sie und trat aus seinem Gemach.

Heute war der erste Tag der Woche, an dem Henry Maynard gewöhnlich seine Runde durch die Gärten machte. Er wollte die frühen Morgenstunden für seine Sammlung nutzen, denn zu dieser Zeit waren die Blätter noch stark und voller Leben, und boten deshalb die besten Zutaten für alles, was Henry aus ihnen herstellen wollte.

Aber vor allem gab es zu dieser Zeit in den Gärten ein geheimes, einzigartiges Schauspiel, das Henry um nichts in der Welt verpassen wollte.

Die ersten Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne schienen durch die großen Fenster des Ganges, und der blaue Himmel verhieß einen freundlichen, warmen Tag. Die Dienstboten, die ihm in den Gängen begegneten, grüßten ihn freundlich. Alle respektierten ihn, und seit sich seine Erscheinung im Laufe der letzten Jahre langsam gewandelt hatte, bemerkte Henry auch immer mehr Damen, die ihm zulächelten. Doch keiner Frau war jemals gelungen, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen.

Keiner, außer einer.

Die Gärtner, die am frühen Morgen ihrer Arbeit nachgingen, wussten, dass Henry Maynard immer eine bestimmte Route durch die Gärten nahm. Besonders die Stellen, die man etwas verwildern ließ, um den Vögeln, Insekten und kleinen Tieren ihren Raum zu lassen, suchte er gerne auf, um wilde Pflanzen zu sammeln.

Henry ließ seinen Blick über die Gärten schweifen und genoss das junge Grün, die frische Luft und das morgendliche Zwitschern der Vögel. Er begann, die Pflanzen zu sammeln, die er auf der Liste in seinem Gedächtnis vermerkt hatte. Doch bald wurde ihm bewusst, wie schnell sein Herz schlug, denn heute war es anders als sonst.

 _Ich bin aufgeregt, wie ein kleiner Junge..._

Henry schnitt einige Blätter von den Brennnesseln am Rande der Wiese ab und merkte, dass seine Hände zitterten. Kopfschüttelnd ging er weiter und versuchte, sein klopfendes Herz zu beruhigen.

 _Ich muss mich beruhigen!_

Aber es gelang ihm nicht. Wie von einer unsichtbaren Kraft angezogen lenkte er seinen Schritt zur letzten Wiese. Sie war von einer Hecke umgeben, die wie ein kleines Labyrinth an ihrem Rand wuchs. Eine kleine Gittertür an einer versteckten Stelle im Labyrinth öffnete den Weg und...

Henry blieb stehen.

Dort drüben...

In einer kleinen Nische der Hecke stand eine Bank neben einem Rosenstock. Es war ein alter Gerudo-Rosenstock, der schon lange nicht mehr geblüht hatte. Aber heute war dort eine rote Rose, die sich gerade erst geöffnet hatte. Henry ging hinüber und setzte sein Messer an, doch er hielt inne, als sein Blick sich in ihrem Kelch verlor. Tautropfen lagen wie schillernde Perlen auf ihren zarten Blütenblättern, und ihr sanfter Duft liebkoste seine Nase. Sie war wunderschön, und Henry ließ sein Messer sinken.

Nein. Diese Rose durfte er nicht schneiden.

Denn die Rose... war ein Zeichen.

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug fühlte er, wie sein klopfendes Herz sich endlich beruhigte. Er legte das Messer wieder in den Korb und schritt zurück zu der kleinen Gittertür in der hohen Hecke. Den Weg durch das kleine Labyrinth kannte er genau und ging ruhigen Schrittes durch die grünen Gänge. Eine neue Selbstsicherheit durchströmte ihn, und er fühlte sie wie eine Bestätigung seiner Hoffnung.

Vor der letzten Biegung blieb er stehen und nahm nochmals einen tiefen Atemzug. Dann erhob er den Kopf und trat um die Ecke.

In der Mitte der Wiese stand eine große Linde, und darunter eine alte, steinerne Bank. Vor der Bank lag ein flaches Wasserbecken mit einem kleinen Springbrunnen aus weißem Marmor in Form einer Rose. Das beruhigende Plätschern des Wassers mischte sich mit dem Zwitschern der Vögel und dem leisen Rauschen des Windes in den Blättern. Im emporstrebenden Wasser des Brunnens glitzerten die Strahlen der Sonne, die inzwischen höher gestiegen war. Henry Maynard stand von stillem Staunen erfüllt, denn dort bei der Linde, auf dem breiten Rand des Brunnens, war... _sie_.

Vorsichtig ging er durch das Gras näher und ließ sie nicht aus den Augen. Einige Schritte vor ihr blieb er stehen, wie immer überwältigt von ihrem Anblick.

Sie saß aufrecht, mit gekreuzten Beinen, und ihre Hände lagen locker auf ihren Knien. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen und ein friedlicher Ausdruck lag auf ihrem schönen Gesicht. Die leichte Brise ließ die Blätter der Linde leise rauschen und wehte durch ihr langes, schneeweißes Haar, das offen über ihre Schultern fiel. Sie saß so still wie eine Statue, doch ihre Brust hob und senkte sich in einem langsamen, ruhigen Rhythmus, während Henry sie betrachtete. Sie war das schönste Wesen, dass er sich vorstellen konnte, und heute war der Tag gekommen, da sein Schweigen ein Ende haben sollte.

Er räusperte sich leise, und ihre Augen schnappten auf.

Rot wie die einzelne Rose bei der Bank starrten sie ihn an, doch ihr Blick war leer.

"Madam..."

Wie aus weiter Ferne zurückkehrend trat der Fokus in ihre Augen, und Henry Maynard sah zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben etwas, das ihm völlig den Atem verschlug.

Impa lächelte.

Ihre vollen Lippen wölbten sich und ihre Augen leuchteten mit einem freundlichen, verschmitzten, verspielten Ausdruck. Henry war verblüfft, denn ihr Gesicht veränderte sich dadurch so sehr, dass er nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte.

"Guten Morgen, Meister Maynard", sagte sie mit sanfter, freundlicher Stimme, die so völlig anders war, als der befehlende Ton, in dem sie üblicherweise sprach.

Henry lächelte ebenfalls, und jegliche Anspannung fiel von ihm ab. Impas Lächeln strich über sein Gemüt wie ein warmer Wind, der alle Angst und Beklemmung mit sich nahm, und nur Erleichterung und Freude übrig ließ.

In einer fließenden, geschmeidigen Bewegung stand sie auf, ging zu der alten Bank unter der Linde und setzte sich.

"Ich habe noch ein wenig Zeit", sagte sie, während sie mit einer einladenden Geste auf den Platz neben sich wies.

Henry Maynard stellte seinen Korb auf den Rand des Brunnens, legte seinen Umhang ab und setzte sich zu Impa auf die Bank. Er wandte sich ihr zu und legte seine Handflächen aneinander. Für einen kurzen Moment bedeckte er dann mit den Händen sein Gesicht, voller Staunen und Unglauben, doch trotzdem voller Freude. Nachdem er seine Gedanken geordnet hatte, atmete er tief ein und schaute in die leuchtenden, roten Augen.

"Als ich ein kleiner Junge war", begann er, "nahm mein Vater, der damals noch in Castletown wohnte, mich eines Tages mit ins Schloss, um die monatliche Visite bei der Königsfamilie durchzuführen. König Nohansen - Lady Zeldas Vater - der damals genau so alt war, wie ich - war als erster dran. Als er fertig war, schickte uns der alte König in die Gärten zum spielen. Ich freundete mich bald mit Nohansen an, und er verriet mir ein Geheimnis. Ich musste ihm versprechen, niemandem etwas davon zu erzählen, und dann führte er mich hierher. Wir schlichen durch das Heckenlabyrinth und durch das nasse, hohe Gras - denn damals war es noch nicht gemäht - bis in die Nähe des Brunnens.

Und hier... sah ich Euch.

Es war ein Frühlingsmorgen wie dieser, und ich war ungefähr zehn Jahre alt. Ihr saßt am Brunnen, genau wie heute, und... ich hatte noch nie in meinem Leben etwas Schöneres gesehen.

Madam Impa... seit diesem Tag liebe ich Euch."

Henry verstummte.

Impa hatte ihm aufmerksam zugehört. Als er geendet hatte, schaute sie ihn für einen langen Moment an. Dann schloss sie die Augen und breitete langsam ihre Hände vor sich aus. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug öffnete sie die Augen wieder und betrachtete ihre Hände. Nach einigen Augenblicken schaute sie Henry an und fragte mit ernster, aber freundlicher Stimme.

"Meister Maynard, wieviel Finger zählt Ihr?"

Henry Maynard runzelte verwirrt die Stirn und schaute zuerst auf ihre Hände, dann wieder in ihre Augen.

"Zehn... ich zähle zehn Finger. Aber was bedeutet..."

Doch zwei schlanke, weiche Finger legten sich auf seine Lippen und verschlossen sie.

"Es bedeutet, mein lieber Henry", sagte Impa mit der sanftesten Stimme, "dass dies kein Traum ist."

Dann wanderten ihre Finger weiter und strichen langsam über seine Wange, während ihre Lippen zu seinen kamen.

Henry Maynard erschauerte, als sie ihn berührte. Langsam hob er seine Hände und strich zitternd über ihr weiches, weißes Haar, während sein Traum sich nach vier Jahrzehnten des Wartens endlich erfüllte.

2

Sie lagen vor dem warmen Feuer des Kamins auf einem Lager, das Henry aus mehreren Decken und Kissen auf dem Boden gebaut hatte. Ihm war schnell klar geworden, dass sein schmales Bett zu eng gewesen wäre. Impa lag unter einer Decke auf dem Rücken und hatte einen Arm über ihre Stirn gelegt. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen und die Decke über ihrer Brust hob und senkte sich langsam und gleichmäßig.

Henry Maynard lag auf der Seite, stützte mit einer Hand seinen Kopf und betrachtete sie. Ein ehrfürchtiger Ausdruck lag auf seinem Gesicht, während er langsam ihr Haar streichelte, so weiß, und so weich. Sie regte sich unter seiner Berührung und schlug die Augen auf. Sogleich hielt sie eine Hand vor ihre Augen, und Henry lächelte.

"Fünf Finger", sagte er leise.

Ihre roten Augen richteten sich auf ihn, und ein kleines Lächeln trat auf ihre Lippen.

"Das stimmt", sagte sie. "Kein Zweifel." Sie legte ihre Hand an seine Wange, und er wandte leicht den Kopf, um ihre Finger zu küssen. Ihre Hand wanderte zu seinem Nacken und zog ihn mit sanftem Druck zu sich hinunter. Ihre Lippen trafen sich in einem langen, ruhigen Kuss, bis Impa sich zurückzog.

Wieder streichelte sie seine Wange und wickelte eine Locke seines Haars um ihren Finger, während sie ihn liebevoll betrachtete.

"Du hast mir heute ein besonderes Geschenk gemacht", sagte sie leise, und ihre Augen glänzten vor Dankbarkeit.

Verwirrung überzog Henrys Gesicht, und er wollte schon fragen, aber sie legte wieder ihre schlanken Finger auf seine Lippen.

"Sch...", beruhigte sie ihn. "Du hast mir eine Tochter geschenkt. Ich danke dir dafür."

Seine Augen wurden groß vor Staunen. "Das... das weißt du?"

Sie lächelte und nickte. "Ich kann sie fühlen. Sie ist noch unsichtbar klein, aber sie hat dich angenommen und sich entschlossen, zu wachsen."

Henry richtete sich auf und verbarg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Er zog tief die Luft ein und atmete mit einem zitternden Seufzer wieder aus. Als er Impa wieder anschaute, glitzerten seine Augen vor Tränen.

"Heilige Schwestern", flüsterte er, "ich hätte niemals gedacht... dies ist doch ein Traum, oder nicht?"

"Du hast meine Finger gezählt", sagte Impa und nahm seine Hand. Langsam öffnete sie seine Finger und berührte nacheinander jeden einzelnen, während sie zählte.

"Eins... zwei... drei... vier... fünf." Er schaute ihr zu, wie sie zählte, dann schüttelte er langsam den Kopf.

"Es ist ein Wunder... du bist ein Wunder."

"Aber du hast es möglich gemacht", sagte sie. "Du bist zu mir gekommen, und dafür danke ich dir."

Henry lächelte ein wenig verlegen und wandte den Blick ab. Aber Impa richtete sich ebenfalls auf, und die Decke glitt von ihrem Körper. Sie legte einen Finger unter sein Kinn und hob es sanft an, um seinem Blick zu begegnen. Ihre roten Augen schauten in seine, und sie fragte:

"Möchtest du deiner Tochter einen Namen geben?"

"Meiner Tochter...", sagte er leise, und sein Blick glitt in die Ferne. Dann legte sich ein leuchtendes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht, und er schaute wieder zu Impa.

"Drilla... das ist ein Wort aus der Sprache der Gerudos, und es bedeutet..."

"...Rose", beendete Impa den Satz mit einem Nicken. "So sei es."

Sie legte ihre warmen Hände auf Henrys neue, feste Schultern und zog ihn sanft zu sich. Er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste sie zärtlich. Sie erwiderte seinen Kuss und drängte sich näher an ihn. Beide sanken sie zurück in die Kissen, während ihr Kuss leidenschaftlicher wurde. Henry Maynard spürte ihre weiche Haut und ihre festen Muskeln, als ihr geschmeidiger Körper sich langsam um seinen wand und ihn verzehrte.

3

Das Feuer war herunter gebrannt, als Impa erwachte. Neben ihr lag Henry Maynard, mit seinem Gesicht ihr zugewandt, seine Augen geschlossen und sein Arm um ihre Taille gelegt. Die unweigerliche Prüfung der Realität ergab zehn Finger, und sie lächelte. Sanft hob sie Henrys Arm und entwand sich seiner Umarmung. Sie erhob sich und ging zum nahen Sofa, wo sie ihre Kleider abgelegt hatte. Schnell und beinahe geräuschlos zog sie sich an. Dann ging sie zurück zu dem Lager auf dem Boden, wo Henry noch immer ruhig schlief. Er hatte sich inzwischen auf den Rücken gedreht, und sie freute sich, dass sie ihn nicht würde bewegen müssen. Sie kniete sich zu ihm auf die Decken, legte ihre warmen Finger an seine Schläfen und brachte ihr Gesicht zu seinem.

"Lebwohl, mein Liebling", flüsterte sie leise und küsste seine Lippen.

Auf sie sanfteste Weise, die ihr möglich war, drang sie in Henrys Geist ein und umgab die Erinnerung an den Tag, der vorbei gegangen war, mit einer hellen Barriere aus Freude und Dankbarkeit. Sein Geist war so schön, so ehrlich, und so edel, dass sie es nicht übers Herz brachte, die Barriere vollständig zu verschließen. Deshalb ließ sie etwas offen, wie ein Schlüsselloch. Leise flüsterte sie ihm den Schlüssel zu, der die Erinnerung eines Tages vielleicht wieder für ihn öffnen würde.

"Drilla..."

Dann erhob sie sich und verließ auf leisen Füßen sein Gemach, bevor das Leben im Schloss Hyrule erwachte.


	3. Kapitel 3

Kapitel 3

1

Helles Kinderlachen ertönte, als Impa um die Ecke bog. Instinktiv richtete sie ihren Blick nach unten und sah dort ein kleines, rundes Gesicht mit riesigen, blauen Augen, das von goldenen Locken umgeben war. Kleine Arme reckten sich ihr entgegen aus einer niedlichen, grasgrünen Tunika.

"Pa!" sagte der kleine Mund lächelnd, worin schon vier winzige Zähnchen blitzten.

"Eric, wo bist du?", hörte sie weitere Kinderstimmen rufen. Drei ältere Kinder erschienen lachend auf dem Gang. Ihr Lachen erstarb jedoch, als sie Impa sahen, und ihre Gesichter wurden ernst.

"Guten Abend, Meisterin Impa", sagte das älteste Mädchen und machte einen unbeholfenen Knicks.

"Guten Abend, Miss Elissa", sagte Impa. "Seid Ihr auf der Suche nach diesem kleinen Ausreißer hier?"

Damit griff sie nach unten und hob den kleinen Prinzen Eric hoch. Reflexartig hockte er die Beine an, so dass Impa ihn einfach auf ihre Hüfte setzen konnte.

Elissa nickte. "Werdet Ihr auch mit uns essen?", fragte sie artig.

"Ja, ich glaube schon", lächelte Impa. "Wer ist denn noch alles da?"

"Oh, viele sind gekommen", erzählte Elissa aufgeregt. "Mama und Papa, und Sir Link und Lady Zelda... und Captain Pierce mit Lady Roselyn.

"Na, dann wird es ja eine große Gesellschaft werden, nicht wahr?", sagte Impa im höfischen Plauderton. "Wollen wir uns zur Tischgesellschaft begeben, meine Liebe?"

Elissa stieg sofort auf das Spiel ein, reckte ihr Kinn in die Höhe und hob mit spitzen Fingern ihre eingebildeten Röcke.

"Natürlich, meine Liebe, wollen wir hoffen, dass die Suppe bald aufgetragen wird. Ich habe nämlich einen Riesenhunger." Dann brach sie in helles Lachen aus, und Impa schmunzelte amüsiert. Elissas kleine Geschwister beobachteten die beiden misstrauisch, trotteten dann jedoch hinter ihnen her, als Impa mit Prinz Eric und ihrer großen Schwester voraus ging.

Es war der letzte Tag der Woche, und König Link und Königin Zelda trafen ihre Freunde zu einem gemeinsamen Abendmahl in den Gemächern der königlichen Familie.

Impa ging mit den Kindern die letzten Schritte bis zu den Türen der königlichen Wohnräume. Zwei Wachen standen davor und salutierten pflichtbewusst, als Impa sich näherte.

"Madam..." sagten sie beide gleichzeitig.

"Mister Thomas, Mister Daren", grüßte Impa sie mit einem leichten Nicken.

"Ihr werdet schon erwartet, Madam", sagte der Soldat namens Thomas und klopfte an die Tür. Ein junges Dienstmädchen trat heraus.

"Guten Abend, Claire", sagte Impa freundlich.

"Guten Abend, Meisterin Impa", sagte Claire und lächelte. "Kommt herein, die anderen sind schon da. Das Essen ist schon bereit." Sie trat zur Seite, damit Impa eintreten konnte. Dann scheuchte sie die kichernden Kinder ebenfalls hinein.

Im Salon war ein großer Tisch für alle gedeckt worden. Als Impa eintrat, kam Zelda sogleich zu ihr. Eric streckte ihr von Impas Arm aus die Ärmchen entgegen und rief "Ma! Ma!". Zelda nahm ihn auf den Arm und küsste seine Wangen. Dann zog Impa Mutter und Kind in eine warme Umarmung.

"Schön, dass du da bist", sagte Zelda leise.

Link, der schon am Tisch saß, stand auf und kam ebenfalls zu Impa. Er wollte ihre Hand drücken, aber Impa umarmte ihn lachend.

"Glaubt bloß nicht, dass Ihr mich jetzt mit einem Händedruck abspeisen könnt, Eure Majestät", sagte sie. "Damit bin ich nicht zufrieden." Dann zog sie sich zurück und betrachtete liebevoll ihren Schützling.

Dank seines scharfen Verstands und seines freundlichen, bescheidenen, aber mutigen Wesens war Link im Laufe der Jahre zu einem selbstbewussten und verantwortungsvollen Mann heran gewachsen. Er hatte sich das Wohlwollen des Königs und des gesamten Hofes verdient, und kurz vor seiner Hochzeit mit Prinzessin Zelda hatte König Nohansen selbst Link adoptiert, wodurch dieser zu Prinz Link Wilrid Nohansen wurde.

Ein Jahr war es jetzt her, dass König Nohansen den Thron an seine Tochter und seinen Schwiegersohn übergeben hatte, und Impa dachte mit einem Anflug von Wehmut an den Tag vor fünfzehn Jahren zurück, da Link als unbekannter Junge aus den Wäldern in den Schlossgärten aufgetaucht war.

"Das König-sein tut dir gut", sagte sie lächelnd zu ihm.

Link verzog scherzhaft das Gesicht und neigte den Kopf zur Seite. "Mmh, ich glaube, es ist eher das Papa-sein, das mit gut tut. Das König-sein ist das Sahnehäubchen, dass es dazu gab."

Impa winkte amüsiert ab. "Du Angeber! Komm, lass mich die ehrwürdigen Gäste begrüßen."

Jayrid Elinor kam zu Impa und drückte ihr respektvoll die Hand. Er diente in der Hylianischen Armee und war einer der besten Schwertkämpfer von Hyrule. Link hatte ihn während seiner militärischen Ausbildung kennen gelernt und Jayrid war sein Freund geworden. Außerdem war er der Vater von Miss Elissa und ihren beiden kleinen Geschwistern.

"Guten Abend, Madam Impa", begrüßte Jayrid sie und traf ihren Blick mit seinen sanften, dunklen Augen. Liebevoll hatte er den Arm um seine Frau Helena gelegt, die Impa ebenfalls freundlich zunickte.

Zuletzt begrüßte Impa den königlichen Schwertmeister, Captain Daniel Pierce, einen hochgewachsenen Mann Ende vierzig mit dunklen Haaren und leuchtenden blauen Augen, und seine Frau Roslyn. Impa drückte beiden die Hand, aber als sie Captain Pierce freundschaftlich an der Schulter berührte, zuckte dieser zusammen und verzog das Gesicht vor Schmerz.

Impa runzelte die Stirn.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte sie besorgt.

Pierce schaute verlegen zu Boden, aber Roselyn stieß ihm sanft in die Seite.

"Na komm, erzähle Madam Impa, was ihr angestellt habt, kleine Spielkinder, die ihr seid!"

"Es war Kendrice", meldete sich Jayrid.

"Kendrice?", fragte Impa ungläubig. "Meint Ihr unseren Minister Kendrice?"

"Natürlich!", rief Roselyn vorwurfsvoll. "Verbieten sollte man ihnen das!"

Impa war nun völlig verwirrt. Hilfesuchend schaute sie sich um und wartete auf eine Erklärung. Da niemand freiwillig etwas sagte, wandte sie sich an Link.

"Link, was ist passiert? Wieso ist Captain Pierce verletzt?"

"Wollen wir uns vielleicht setzen?", sagte Zelda in die Runde. "Kommt, wir können dann beim Essen weiter sprechen."

Sie schob Impa sanft zu ihrem Stuhl und drückte sie nieder. Impa gehorchte widerstrebend, denn sie hatte das Gefühl, dass hier etwas vor ihr verborgen werden sollte. Ihre Augen verengten sich argwöhnisch, während sie darauf wartete, dass alle Platz nahmen. Als alle saßen und gemeinsam den Göttinnen gedankt hatten, schaute sie wieder fordernd zu Link.

"Nun?" sagte sie und verschränkte mit erhobenem Kinn ihre Arme vor sich.

Link seufzte. "Na schön! Wir brauchten einen vierten Mann, der regelmäßig kommen kann, wenn wir mit den Schwertern üben. Captain Pierce hat ein wenig herum gefragt und Lord Kendrice hat sich angeboten. Wir wechseln uns ab. Er ist ein guter Schwertkämpfer, und alles war in Ordnung bisher, aber in letzter Zeit ist irgend etwas mit ihm los... wir können es nicht genau erklären."

Link schwieg und schaute verlegen zu seinem Freund, als ob er ihn weiter erzählen lassen wollte.

"Mister Elinor?", fragte Impa streng.

"Du brauchst mich gar nicht so anzuschauen", sagte Jayrid in vorwurfsvollem Ton an Link gewandt. "Von mir hat er das nicht!"

Impas Verwirrung stieg. "Wollt ihr endlich reden?", knurrte sie verärgert. "Lasst euch nicht jeden Satz aus der Nase ziehen! Ich will jetzt wissen, was hier los ist!"

Link seufzte abermals. "Etwa vor einem Monat kam er zur Übungsstunde und machte den Vorschlag, dass wir mit scharfen Schwertern kämpfen sollten. Er behauptete, dass er besser werden wolle, und dass nur ein Kampf mit scharfen Schwertern herausfordernd genug für ihn sei, sonst brauche er sich gar nicht anzustrengen. Wir dachten uns nichts dabei und ließen ihm seinen Willen. Er brachte sein eigenes Schwert mit - das mit diesem riesigen Rubin im Knauf, du kennst es ja - und dann kämpften wir abwechselnd gegeneinander. Und... was soll ich sagen... er ist wirklich gut. Ich weiß nicht, woher er das plötzlich hat, aber neuerdings müssen wir uns sehr anstrengen, um mit ihm mitzuhalten..."

Impa hatte Link aufmerksam zugehört, aber je mehr er erzählte, desto düsterer wurde ihr Blick, und endlich ertrug sie es nicht länger.

"Ihr habt mit _scharfen_ Schwertern gekämpft?", brauste sie auf. "Ist euch klar..."

"Impa...", hörte sie Zeldas beruhigende Stimme.

"Wusstest du etwa davon?", rief Impa aufgebracht.

"Nun ja..."

"Es war irgendwie aufregend", sagte Jayrid begeistert, "und wir merkten, dass unsere Konzentration viel besser war. Deshalb machten wir immer weiter. Aber dann... als er auch noch mit den zwei Schwertern ankam..."

 _"Zwei Schwerter?",_ hauchte Impa ungläubig, aber Link übernahm wieder und sprach weiter.

"Keiner von uns kann mit zwei Schwertern kämpfen", sagte er, "außer Captain Pierce. Also hat er gegen Kendrice gekämpft und wurde verletzt."

"Kendrice hat Euch _besiegt_?", hauchte Impa erstaunt und schaute zu Pierce.

"Er hat mich nicht... _besiegt!_ ", versetzte Pierce mit verletztem Stolz. "Er hat mich _verwundet_ , aber _ich_ habe ihn _geschlagen_!"

"Aber nur so gerade", sagte Link.

"Götter, war das ein Kampf!" seufzte Jayrid kopfschüttelnd.

"Das glaube ich nicht!", sagte Impa fest. "Niemand verletzt einfach so Captain Pierce. Vielleicht ist es an der Zeit, dass jemand dem Minister einen Dämpfer verpasst!"

Jayrid nickte eifrig.

"Wann habt ihr die nächste Übungsstunde?", fragte Impa, an alle drei gerichtet.

"Heute Abend", sagte Pierce, "gleich nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit."

"Ihr kämpft bei _Dunkelheit?!_ Was denn _noch_ alles?"

"Ja, er..." stammelte Link und schaute betreten auf seinen Teller.

"Dieser Kendrice hat sie angestiftet", sagte Helena vorwurfsvoll. "Ich weiß nicht was er vorhat..."

"Aber er ist gut!", rief Jayrid. "Und wir sind alle besser geworden. Es ist wie ein Zauber..."

"Na schön!", sagte Impa. "Captain, mit Eurer verletzten Schulter seid Ihr nicht in der Lage, gegen diesen Wunderkämpfer anzutreten, deshalb werde ich Euch heute Abend vertreten. Und wehe Euch, wenn der Minister mich enttäuscht!"

2

Lord Richard Kendrice, Mitglied des Hohen Rats von Hyrule, machte sich bereit für die nächtliche Übungsstunde im Schwertkampf, die für den späten Abend angesetzt war. Um nach langer Zeit seine Fertigkeiten aufzufrischen, hatte er sich dem König, Mister Elinor und Captain Pierce bei ihren Übungskämpfen mit dem Schwert angeschlossen. Die drei waren nach Meisterin Impa die besten Schwertkämpfer, die es im Schloss gab, aber als Kendrice nach der langen Vernachlässigung seines Trainings wieder in seine alte Form zurück gefunden hatte, war er ihnen ein ebenbürtiger Gegner geworden.

Seit seine Frau in jungen Jahren verstorben war, hatte Lord Kendrice nicht wieder geheiratet. Sie hatten keine Kinder bekommen, und obwohl er sich sehnlichst welche wünschte, hatte er es nicht gewagt, sich einer neuen Beziehung zuzuwenden. Und nun, ... war er nicht mehr jung. Er war zwar gesund und hatte einen kräftigen Körper, aber mit seinen dreiundfünfzig Jahren war es für ihn nicht einfach, eine Frau zu finden, die noch Kinder bekommen konnte. Nicht, dass er besonders nach einer Frau gesucht hätte... Er wusste, dass es keine gab, die sein Herz erreichen konnte.

Denn sein Herz gehörte ihm nicht mehr.

Lord Kendrice zog die dunkelblaue Robe der Ratsmitglieder aus, die er über seiner Übungskleidung trug, nahm sein Schwert aus der Halterung an der Wand und befestigte es an seinem Gürtel. Er zog das Schwert aus der Scheide und untersuchte es sorgfältig. Sein Stahl glänzte hellblau im Licht des Kaminfeuers, und der riesige, unregelmäßige Rubin in seinem Knauf funkelte selbst wie rotes Feuer. Langsam schwang Kendrice das Schwert durch die Luft, und sein Gewicht in seiner Hand fühlte sich an, wie eine lebendige Verlängerung seines Armes. Er holte aus und ließ die Klinge probehalber ein paar mal durch die Luft zischen. Dann steckte er das Schwert zufrieden wieder in die Scheide und griff zum zweiten Schwert, das er eigens für die Übungsstunden hatte anfertigen lassen.

Es gab zwei Menschen im Schloss, die mit zwei Schwertern kämpfen konnten. Der eine war Captain Daniel Pierce, der königliche Schwertmeister. Der andere war Meisterin Impa. Kendrice hatte beide schon immer wegen dieser Kunst bewundert. Deshalb hatte er angefangen, seine linke Hand zu trainieren, indem er seine rechte Hand auf den Rücken band, wenn er in seinen Gemächern war. Es war eine Quälerei gewesen, aber er hatte bald festgestellt, dass es sich lohnte, und er machte Fortschritte. Dabei hatte er auch bemerkt, dass sein Geist sich durch die Übungen entwickelte und sein Gedächtnis sich verbessert hatte.

In der Bibliothek des Schlosses hatte er Bücher über den Schwertkampf gefunden - in den Sprachen der verschiedenen Völker von Hyrule, und sogar eines in der Sprache der Sheikah. Als Minister verfügte er über gute Kenntnisse in mehreren Sprachen, aber das Sheikah galt als ausgestorben. Eines Tages hatte er jedoch eine Grammatik des Sheikah in der Bibliothek gefunden und mit ihrer Hilfe begonnen, diese Sprache zu lernen, um auch das letzte Buch über den Schwertkampf lesen zu können.

Lord Kendrice legte den Gurt mit dem zweiten Schwert über seine Schulter. Er trug eine dunkelrote Tunika über einem weißen Hemd und schwarzen Hosen, die ihn weichen Stiefeln steckten. Seine grauen Augen leuchteten in Erwartung des Kampfes heute Abend, als er mit aufrechter Haltung aus seinen Gemächern trat. Sie würden wieder mit scharfen Schwertern kämpfen. Ein Übungskampf unter vertrauten Freunden, doch gewürzt mit dem kleinen Schuss Adrenalin, der ihn verjüngte.

3

Ruhig schritt Lord Kendrice durch die Schlossgärten in Richtung des Übungsgeländes. Der Himmel war verhangen und dunkel, und helle Nachtfalter umflatterten die an den Wegen aufgestellten brennenden Fackeln. Kendrice hatte keine Eile, denn er wusste, dass seine Übungsgegner noch bei der königlichen Familie beim Abendessen saßen. Sie würden alle mit vollen Bäuchen kommen und sich nur träge bewegen. Fast bedauerte er, dass er beim letzten Mal so gnadenlos zu Pierce gewesen war und ihn an der Schulter getroffen hatte. Pierce hatte ihn trotzdem besiegt, und Kendrice hatte sich mit einer Verneigung in seine Schmach ergeben.

Dunkle Stille lag über den Gärten. Kendrice blieb an einer Biegung vor einer Fackel stehen, als ein großer Nachtfalter seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. In rasenden Wirbeln tanzte er im hellen Feuerschein, flog erst nahe an das Feuer heran und wich immer wieder aus, wenn eine der Flammen mit ihren züngelnden Fingern nach ihm griff. Kendrice starrte wie gebannt auf das faszinierende Schauspiel, und seine Augen glänzten vor Bewunderung.

So schnell war er, so wendig, so mutig, und so kühn!

Doch plötzlich flog der Falter scharf an der Flamme vorbei nach oben und in einem Bogen wieder zurück nach unten, geradewegs ins Feuer. Mit einem leisen Zischen verbrannte er und fiel in einem Häufchen Asche auf das Gras in der Dunkelheit.

Erschrocken wandte Kendrice den Blick ab. Sein Herz hämmerte in seiner Brust, als ein heftiges Gefühl der Vorahnung ihn ergriff.

 _Ich werde verbrennen..._

Widerstrebend ging er weiter. Der feine Kies knirschte unter seinen Stiefeln, und gedankenverloren legte er die rechte Hand auf den Knauf seines Schwertes.

 _Andyr_ hieß es. Das Sheikah-Wort für _Feuer_.

Sie hatten einen guten Platz zum Üben gefunden. Es war ein kreisförmiges Areal, das von einer Hecke umgeben und dadurch vor neugierigen Blicken geschützt war. In der Mitte stand eine große Eiche, deren Wipfel fast von jedem Punkt der Schlossgärten aus zu sehen war. Rund um den Platz hatten sie mehrere Fackeln aufstellen lassen, damit sie auch bei ihren nächtlichen Übungen im Freien kämpfen konnten.

Als Kendrice zu der letzten Fackel vor dem Eingang zu dem verborgenen Areal kam, nahm er sie aus ihrer Halterung und ging damit zu der schmalen Tür in der Hecke. Er trat hindurch und bog um ein abknickendes Stück der Hecke, das auch den Eingang vor neugierigen Blicken schützte. Sechs Fackeln standen dort in der Dunkelheit, und eine leere Halterung. Kendrice ging im Kreis, um mit seiner Fackel die anderen sechs anzuzünden, und stellte seine Fackel dann in die leere Halterung.

Plötzlich erklang ein metallisches Zischen. Er erstarrte und hielt die Luft an, um zu lauschen. Dann kam ein weiteres Zischen, hinter ihm.

Mit klopfendem Herzen drehte er sich um und suchte nach dem Ursprung des Geräusches. Zwei Schwerter waren gezogen worden, und in der Mitte des Areals, im Schatten der Eiche, aber mit weiß leuchtendem Haar im Licht der Fackeln, stand... _sie_.

4

Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, _sprang_ sie auf ihn. Sie flog durch die Luft und ihre Schwerter zischten wie die Flügel einer Schere aneinander vorbei. Instinktiv ließ Kendrice sich fallen und rollte nach vorn, als sie hinter ihm landete. Gleichzeitig zückte er beide Schwerter, während er sich aus der Rolle erhob. Bei dem Geräusch wirbelte sie herum und hieb mit der rechten Hand waagerecht nach ihm, wonach ihr linkes Schwert senkrecht auf ihn hinab sauste. Wieder duckte er sich unter der waagerechten Klinge hindurch und entkam um Haaresbreite der anderen. Die Scheide an seinem Gürtel behinderte seine Bewegungen, deshalb riss er sie von ihrem Haken und warf sie fort. Impa nutzte die Verzögerung und hackte abwechselnd mit beiden Schwertern auf ihn ein. Er stolperte rückwärts und parierte ihre Hiebe zuerst mit der linken Hand, dann mit beiden Händen. Impa ließ nicht locker, und ihre Augen glitzerten grimmig im Licht der Fackeln.

Kendrice war fasziniert von ihrer Schönheit und ihrer Nähe, und er merkte, wie seine Bewegungen langsamer wurden.

 _Lass dich nicht in ihren Bann ziehen!_

Er presste seine Lippen zusammen und parierte weiter ihre Hiebe, während er nach einer Gelegenheit für einen Angriff suchte.

 _Sie ist sehr schnell, aber sie duckt sich nicht gern._

Impa begann, abwechselnd mit beiden Schwertern schräge Hiebe auszuführen. Kendrice erkannte seine Chance, denn sie musste weit ausholen, um sich nicht mit den beiden Klingen selbst zu behindern. Er sprang nach vorn, parierte ihre Schläge mit beiden Händen und rollte sich unter ihren ausholenden Armen hinter sie. Mit wehenden Haaren wirbelte sie herum und wollte erneut zuschlagen. Doch Kendrice hatte den Augenblick genutzt und griff bereits an, so dass sie nun ihrerseits parieren musste. Er legte all seine Kraft in seine Hiebe und sie keuchte überrascht. Ihre roten Augen verengten sich und Kendrice merkte, wie sie nach einer Lücke suchte.

 _Lass sie nicht aus den Augen. Du musst ihre Bewegungen vorausahnen._

Kendrice versuchte, sich nicht von den glühenden roten Augen ablenken zu lassen, von ihren vollen Lippen und dem geschmeidigen Körper in dem eng anliegenden Kampfanzug der Sheikah... Er versuchte, ihre gesamte Gestalt in sich aufzunehmen, so dass er das Spiel ihrer Muskeln beobachten konnte. Er drängte sie zurück und erkannte den Moment, als sie erneut zum Sprung ansetzen wollte...

Blitzschnell imitierte er ihre Kombination vom Anfang und hieb mit beiden Schwertern fast gleichzeitig waagerecht und senkrecht. Sie konnte nicht springen, aber sie duckte sich auch nicht. Stattdessen wich sie zurück, mit dem Rücken zum Baum, und wehrte seine Schläge ab. Sie wollte am Stamm der Eiche vorbei und Kendrice vermutete, dass sie um den Stamm herum wirbeln wollte, um hinter ihn zu kommen, deshalb drängte er sie mit gnadenlosen Hieben zurück zum Stamm.

Er hatte sie in die Enge getrieben. Wild flackerten ihre Augen und suchten nach einer Möglichkeit, zu entkommen, aber Kendrice drang weiter vor.

 _Ich werde verbrennen..._

Zum letzten Mal kreuzten sich ihre Klingen, dann holte Kendrice mit beiden Händen aus und ließ seine beiden Schwerter auf sie hernieder sausen.

Sie wehrte sich nicht. Mit hoch erhobenem Kopf stand sie mit dem Rücken zum Stamm der Eiche und erwartete ihr Schicksal.

Kendrices Klingen zischten durch die Luft und hielten einen Fingerbreit vor ihrem Hals an. Mit gekreuzten Händen blieb er verblüfft stehen, als er die Spitzen ihrer Klingen auf seiner Brust fühlte.

Sie atmete schwer, und feine, feuchte Tropfen glitzerten an ihren Wimpern.

Die Zeit verlangsamte sich, und Kendrice schloss die Augen, als ein Schauer durch seinen Körper fuhr. Er schaute wieder in ihr Gesicht und ihre Lippen bewegten sich.

"Ihr seid gut, Lord Kendrice", sagte sie. "Aber Ihr habt noch nicht gewonnen."

Langsam hob Kendrice seine Schwerter von ihrem Hals und warf sie mit einer entschlossenen Bewegung zu Boden.

"Es ist ein Patt, Madam Impa", sagte er.

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug wich er einen Schritt zurück und legte seine Hände auf Impas Klingen, die immer noch auf seine Brust zeigten. Langsam drückte er sie nach unten. Sie ließ es geschehen und schaute mit ihren roten Augen ihn seine.

"Einverstanden. Aber sagt mir, Lord Kendrice", sagte sie mit einer Stimme, die seine Haut erschauern ließ, "wen wolltet Ihr denn damit beeindrucken?"

Er erreichte ihre zitternden Hände und öffnete sie sanft, um die Schwerter daraus zu nehmen. Mit einem leisen Zischen fielen sie ins Gras. Dann stand Kendrice vor ihr und nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände.

"Euch, Mylady", sagte er in ihrer längst vergessenen Sprache, bevor er seine Lippen auf ihre legte, und geradewegs ins Feuer flog.

5

Als sie erwachte, schaute der Mond durchs Fenster und badete das Zimmer in seinem silberblauen Licht. Impa zog ihre Hand vor ihr Gesicht und zählte im Gegenlicht ihre Finger. So viel war in den letzten Tagen geschehen, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, ständig ihre Finger gezählt zu haben. Sie zählte fünf, ebenso wie die Anzahl der gelöschten Kerzen in dem Ständer auf dem kleinen Tisch am Fenster. Ihr Blick strich über den Boden des Zimmers, und sie sah verstreute Kleidungsstücke und Stiefel, sowie Bücher und andere Gegenstände, die ihrer Leidenschaft zum Opfer gefallen waren. In einer Ecke des Zimmers glitzerte es metallisch, als die Strahlen des Mondlichts darauf fielen, und Impa erkannte die vier Schwerter und Scheiden, die dort mit ineinander verwickelten Riemen auf einem Haufen lagen.

Er hatte sie geküsst. Dieser seltsame, starke, wundervolle Mann, dem sie schon tausendmal bei den Ratssitzungen gegenüber gesessen war, hatte sie geküsst.

Sie hatte ihn überraschen wollen, sie hatte in prüfen wollen, und sie hatte ihn demütigen wollen. Deshalb hatte sie bei dem Abendessen bei Link und Zelda nur etwas Obst gegessen, bevor sie in ihre Gemächer geeilt war und ihren Kampfanzug angezogen hatte. Sie hatte ihre beiden Schwerter genommen und auf dem Übungsplatz, den Link, Jayrid und Pierce ihr genannt hatten, auf ihn gewartet, um ihm eine Lektion zu erteilen. Aber er hatte sich gut geschlagen. Sie war von seinen schnellen Reaktionen beeindruckt gewesen, aber auch von seiner starken, wendigen Gestalt, die sie zum ersten Mal ohne die übliche lange Robe der Ratsmitglieder sah. Und diese Augen... diese grimmige Entschlossenheit, und die Sehnsucht, die wie Feuer darin brannte... Sie hatte seine Lippen geschmeckt und sein Begehren in seiner Berührung gefühlt. Als ob mit diesem Kuss sein Feuer auf sie übergesprungen sei, hatte sie ihn an sich gerissen und seinen Kuss erwidert, sich an ihn gedrängt und seinen Körper umklammert, während seine Wärme durch ihren engen Anzug zu ihr drang.

Und dann hatte er ihre Hand genommen und mit der anderen die Schwerter aufgesammelt. Keinen Augenblick hatte er sie los gelassen. In verzweifelter Hast waren sie durch die Dunkelheit in den Gärten zurück zum Schloss gerannt, an den verblüfften Wachen vorbei, bis sie seine Gemächer erreichten. Keuchend und wimmernd hatten sie sich gegenseitig die Kleider vom Leib gerissen, während ihre Lippen sich kein einziges Mal getrennt hatten. Er hatte sie in seinen Armen aufgehoben und in sein großes Bett getragen, wo ihre Körper und Seelen sich in einem wilden Feuer der rasenden Begierde vereinten.

Impa lächelte, als sie tief in ihrem Inneren den kleinen Funken spürte, der dazugekommen war. Zwei Zellen waren vorbereitet worden und hatten auf ihre Erfüllung gewartet. Beide hatten ihren Sinn gefunden, indem ihr Erbe sich auf die liebevollste, leidenschaftlichste und zärtlichste Weise mit den neuen Zellen verbunden hatte.

 _Wer hätte das gedacht..._

Vorsichtig drehte sie sich um und sah ihn neben sich liegen. Er lag so ruhig und entspannt, und obwohl seine Augen geschlossen waren, schien sein Gesicht von innen zu leuchten. Sie legte ihre Hand an seine Wange und er regte sich. Seine Hand kam zu ihrer Hüfte und zog sie näher zu sich. Sofort spürte Impa, wie bestimmte Muskeln in ihrem Körper sich anspannten, bereit, den wilden Tanz aufs Neue zu beginnen.

 _Aber zuerst..._

"Seid Ihr wach, mein Lord?", fragte sie mit tiefer Stimme an seinem Ohr und küsste ihn. Seine starken Hände fuhren über ihren Rücken, und während er sie küsste, richtete er sich auf und drückte sie in die Kissen. Impa ertrug kaum mehr die Erwartung in ihrem Inneren, und sie presste ihn an sich, bis sie sich nach Atem ringend trennen mussten.

"Verfügt über mich, Mylady", sagte er. "Macht mit mir, was Ihr wollt, ich bin Euer Diener." Er kam wieder näher und Impa nahm ihn gierig auf. "Wie... heißt... Euer... Schwert..." gelang es ihr, zwischen den Küssen zu fragen.

" _Andyr_...", hauchte er.

Impa erkannte das uralte Wort aus ihrer Muttersprache und schlang mit einem verzweifelten Schrei Ihre Beine um seinen Körper, während die wartende Leere in ihrem Inneren sich endlich füllte. _"Feuer...",_ flüsterte sie, als die Flammen sie umfingen.

6

Zum zweiten Mal in dieser Nacht zählte sie ihre Finger. Oh, wie wünschte sie sich, dass es siebzehn wären, oder zwölf, nur nicht zehn, denn das bedeutete, dass der Traum zu Ende war. Lord Richard Kendrice schlief neben ihr, und seine ruhigen, regelmäßigen Atemzüge verrieten, dass er sich im Tiefschlaf befand.

Impa stand auf und suchte leise ihren Kampfanzug und ihre Stiefel zusammen. Als sie sich angezogen hatte, suchte sie im schwachen Licht der Morgendämmerung auch seine Kleider, faltete sie ordentlich zusammen und legte sie auf einen Stuhl. Sie ging zu der Ecke, in welcher die Schwerter lagen, und sortierte alle in die richtige Scheide. Als sie sich im Zimmer umschaute, fand sie jedoch keine Halterung dafür. Sie vermutete, dass sie vielleicht im Salon waren, und nahm sich vor, Kendrices Schwerter wieder einzuräumen, wenn sie seine Gemächer verließ. Auch die beiden Wachen vor dem Eingang zum Schloss würde sie noch einmal besuchen müssen, um die Erinnerung an sie und Kendrice aus ihrem Gedächtnis zu löschen.

Als sie die Bücher aufsammelte, die auf dem Boden verstreut lagen, fiel ihr Blick auf den Titel auf einem Buchrücken. _Arut ill Siverdis_ , las sie in ihrer Muttersprache. _Die Kunst des Schwertes._ Sie lachte leise auf und fühlte, wie ihre Wangen sich erwärmten. _Dieses Schlitzohr_ , dachte sie, als sie mit den Fingern über die Titelseite strich, wo der Name des Autors zu lesen war: _Arut ill Siverdis, ill Impa ill Sheikah._

Sie legte die Bücher in einem ordentlichen Stapel auf den kleinen Tisch am Fenster und schaute sich um. Es war keine Spur der Verwüstung, die sie hinterlassen hatten, mehr zu sehen.

Der Moment war also gekommen.

Als sie sich dem Bett näherte, stahl sich für den Bruchteil eines Augenblicks die Frage in ihren Geist, ob sie ihren Kampfanzug wieder ausziehen sollte und...

Aber dann lächelte sie. _Vielleicht_ , wenn sie ihm einen Schlüssel gab...

Sie ging zum Tisch zurück, wo sie eine Feder und ein kleines Tintenfass fand. Mit klopfendem Herzen nahm sie ihr Buch vom Stapel und schlug die letzte Seite auf. Nur einige Zeilen standen auf dieser Seite. Sie öffnete das Tintenfass und tauchte die Feder hinein. Mit geschwungenen Zügen schrieb sie auf die letzte Seite ihres Buches das eine Wort, das diese viel zu kurze Nacht für sie beide geprägt hatte: _Andyr._ Dann schloss sie das Buch und legte es wieder auf den Stapel.

Leise ging sie zum Bett und setzte sich auf den Rand. Lord Kendrice lag noch immer im seligen Schlaf, der einer Nacht der befriedigenden Leidenschaft folgte, und sein nackter Brustkorb hob und senkte sich ruhig und gleichmäßig. Impa legte ihre Hände an seine Schläfen und küsste sanft seine Lippen, während sie in seinen Geist eindrang. Sie fand dort so viel Kraft, Energie und Leidenschaft, dass sie beinahe von dem Wirbel mitgerissen wurde. Angezogen von ihrem hellen Licht begab sie sich an den Ort, wo die Erinnerung an die letzte Nacht wie ein Leuchtfeuer in alle Richtungen strahlte. Es widerstrebte ihr, sie einzusperren, denn sie wollte, dass er sich erinnerte. Was würde ihre Mutter sagen?

 _Tu es._

Langsam begann sie, die Barriere aufzubauen. Doch in die Barriere verwob sie die zarten Ranken ihrer Liebe, ihrer Freude und ihrer Dankbarkeit. Und auch diesmal ließ sie eine schmale Öffnung, die den Schlüssel aufnehmen konnte.

Als sie aus seinem Geist trat, stand sie auf und legte ihre beiden Schwerter an. Sie hob seine Schwerter auf und brachte sie in den Salon, wo sie für beide eine Halterung an der Wand fand. Dann ging sie leise durch die Tür hinaus, und ließ ihr Herz zurück.


	4. Kapitel 4

Kapitel 4

1

Sie wollte träumen, doch der Schlaf wollte nicht kommen. Alle Methoden, die sie kannte, um ihren Geist zu leeren und sich zu entspannen, hatten nichts gebracht. Ihre Brust war fest geschwollen und ihr Körper war rastlos. Eine ständige Spannung durchströmte sie wie magische Energie, und sie hatte das Gefühl, schreien zu müssen.

Davon hatte ihr niemand etwas gesagt. Sie wollte mit Ranalla sprechen, oder mit ihrer Mutter, mit irgend jemandem, denn sie ertrug den Zustand nicht länger.

Wütend stand Impa auf, zog ihren Morgenmantel über ihre Schlafkleidung und stapfte aus ihren Gemächern auf den Flur. Nur einige Fackeln beleuchteten den nächtlichen Gang, und die Wachen, die an den Ecken standen schreckten auf, als sie vorbei eilte.

"Madam..." murmelte ein Wachmann ihr verwirrt nach, als er ruckartig aus seinem Nickerchen erwachte, das er auf seinen Speer gestützt gehalten hatte.

"Ihr sollt nicht schlafen!", knurrte Impa, als sie schon an ihm vorbei war. Oh, sie wollte etwas zertrümmern, etwas zerbrechen, etwas _zerstören!_ Das Ziehen in ihren Händen nahm zu, und das Adrenalin in ihren Adern machte sie rasend.

 _Zelda..._

Als die Türen zu der Wohnung der königlichen Familie in Sicht kamen, blieb sie stehen. Mister Thomas und Mister Daren, die Nachtwachen, standen ebenfalls auf ihre Speere gestützt und unterhielten sich leise. Sie nahmen Haltung an, als sie Impa sahen, aber sie bedeutete ihnen wortlos, bequem zu stehen.

"Ich muss mit Lady Zelda sprechen", sagte sie und bemühte sich, ihre Anspannung zu verbergen.

"Oh... aber es ist mitten in der Nacht, Madam Impa", sagte Thomas. "Ihre Majestäten haben sich zur Ruhe begeben, Ihr könnt nicht..."

"Sagt mir nicht, was ich kann und nicht kann!", herrschte sie ihn an. "Ich muss sie sprechen, auf der Stelle. Wenn Ihr nicht klopft, dann tue ich es."

Thomas sah kurz zu seinem Kameraden, dann seufzte er und klopfte an die Tür. Ungeduldig ging Impa auf und ab, während sie mit schnellen Bewegungen und gespreizten Fingern das Ziehen in ihren Händen zu besänftigen versuchte. Nach einer Ewigkeit ging die Tür auf und Link trat gähnend heraus.

"Was ist los?", fragte er besorgt. "Ist etwas..."

Er brach ab, als er Impa erblickte. Sie kam zu ihm und ergriff den Aufschlag seines Morgenmantels.

"Zelda! Ich muss mit Zelda sprechen. Allein."

Link wich zurück und seine Augen verengten sich. Impa ließ mit einer fahrigen Bewegung den Stoff los und strich mit ihren Händen über ihr Gesicht. "Bitte, Link..."

"Na schön... Komm herein. Ich wecke sie."

Er öffnete die Tür und ließ Impa eintreten. Drinnen war es dunkel und still, und Link entzündete eine Kerze auf dem Tisch im Salon. Impa setzte sich auf das Sofa vor dem erloschenen Kamin. Link brachte ihr eine Decke und entzündete das Feuer im Kamin.

 _Feuer..._

Impa wickelte sich in die Decke und starrte ins Feuer. Sie konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Niemals hatte sie sich so elend gefühlt.

Link kam vom Kamin zurück und strich sanft über ihre Schulter.

"Ich hole Zelda", sagte er leise.

Impa nickte und zog auf dem Sofa ihre Beine an.

Nach kurzer Zeit erschien Zelda in der Tür zum Schlafzimmer und zog ihren Morgenmantel an. Impa sah, wie Link hinter ihr die Tür schloss, nachdem er ihr kurz zugenickt hatte.

Zelda kam mit einem besorgten Ausdruck im Gesicht zu Impa und nahm ihre Hände.

"Du siehst schrecklich aus! Was ist mit dir passiert?"

Endlich konnte Impa in Tränen ausbrechen. Sie fiel Zelda um den Hals und schluchzte. Zelda hielt sie fest und streichelte ihre langen, weißen Haare, während sie beruhigend auf sie einredete.

"Es ist gut..."

Aber Impa zog sich zurück. "Nichts ist gut!", rief sie schluchzend. Hastig legte Zelda einen Finger an die Lippen und bedeutete ihr, leise zu sein.

"Entschuldige", flüsterte Impa mit erstickter Stimme.

Langsam wurde es warm im Zimmer und Impa ließ die Decke von ihren Schultern gleiten. Grimmig schaute sie ins Feuer. Sie fühlte Zeldas Hand an ihrer Wange, die sanft ihr Gesicht zu sich drehte.

"Was ist los, Impa?", fragte sie mit leisem, aber bestimmtem Ton.

Impa atmete tief ein. "Ich... kann es dir nicht sagen."

Zelda runzelte die Stirn. "Oh."

"Ich muss allein damit fertig werden."

"Ich verstehe."

"Aber ich kann nicht schlafen, und das macht mich wahnsinnig."

"Hast du schon..."

"Ja, ich habe alles versucht. Es geht nicht. Zelda, hilf mir bitte."

Zelda schaute sie erstaunt an.

"Du meinst, ich soll..."

"Ja! Ich brauche etwas, das mich beruhigt. Ich muss schlafen, sonst..."

"Aber weißt du denn, warum du nicht schlafen kannst? Du musst doch erst den Grund für deine Schlaflosigkeit herausfinden!"

"Zelda, bitte. Ich _weiß_ , warum ich nicht schlafen kann. Warum ich es nicht _allein_ schaffe. Deshalb brauche ich deine Hilfe. Es ist eine persönliche Sache, und ich kann nicht mit dir darüber sprechen. Also, hilfst du mir nun, oder nicht?"

Zelda seufzte leise.

"Na schön. Willst du hier schlafen oder soll ich zu dir kommen?"

"Es wäre schön, wenn du zu mir kommen könntest."

Zelda lächelte.

"Also gut. Lass uns gehen."

2

Endlich konnte sie träumen. Mit zornigem Schwung stieß sie sich vom Boden ab und raste empor. Sie brach durch die Decke ihres Schlafzimmers und war draußen. Es war immer noch Nacht, und der Himmel glitzerte vor Sternen. Ein kühlender Wind strich über ihre Haut, während sie immer weiter nach oben strebte. Höher, _höher!_ Atemlos und nach Luft ringend hielt sie an, als die Wölbung der Erde sich gegen die Dunkelheit des Universums abzeichnete.

 _Warum fühle ich es immer noch?_

"Mutter!", rief sie, so laut sie konnte. "Wo bist du?"

"Ich bin hier, mein Schatz", hörte sie ihre sanfte Stimme. Sie lag wieder in ihrem Bett, und ihre Mutter saß vor ihr und streichelte ihre Wange. Impa zählte schnell ihre Finger. Es waren viel zu viele. Sie richtete sich auf und sah ihre Mutter zornig an. Es war dunkel im Zimmer, aber die Sterne schienen durch das Fenster, und Impa konnte das Gesicht ihrer Mutter klar und deutlich sehen.

"Ich habe es getan", sagte sie. "Ich bin schwanger. Zwei Kinder, ein Junge und ein Mädchen. Sie sind gesund und sie entwickeln sich gut."

Ihre Mutter lächelte. "Das hast du gut gemacht. Nun musst du Zelda darauf vorbereiten, dass du für einige Zeit fort gehen wirst."

"Aber das ist es ja gerade!", rief Impa. "Ich will _nicht_ fort gehen. Ich will hier bleiben! Ich will hier bleiben, bei _ihm_..."

"Das geht nicht, meine Kleine. Wir sind Diener der königlichen Familie. Unsere Kinder... sind nicht unsere Kinder. Sie sind die Kinder der Zeit, und sie müssen entsprechend ausgebildet werden."

"Warum kann ich sie nicht ausbilden? Es ist doch alles in meinem Erbe enthalten!"

Ihre Mutter seufzte und wandte den Blick ab.

"Ich weiß, dass es weh tut", sagte sie leise.

"Wie hast du es denn geschafft?", fragte Impa sie.

Ihre Mutter schaute sie wieder an, und ihre Augen leuchteten im Licht der Sterne.

"Ich... es war auch für mich nicht einfach."

"Aber du hattest die Gemeinschaft. Sie waren für dich da, _er_ war für dich da. Ich habe niemanden. Ich muss sie bei fremden Leuten lassen, ohne die Möglichkeit, mich um sie zu kümmern. Und ich sehe ihn jeden Tag, und es zerreißt mir das Herz, dass er sich nicht erinnert!"

"Es ist am besten so, für alle", sagte ihre Mutter. "Du wirst schon sehen, du kommst darüber hinweg. Und es wird besser, wenn du fort gehst und all das hier hinter dir lässt, zumindest solange es nötig ist."

Impa presste grimmig die Lippen zusammen.

"Du musst es nur bald tun", sagte ihre Mutter, "sonst werden die Schlafstörungen anhalten."

Impa seufzte. Widerwillig nickte sie.

"Bitte, tue nichts Unüberlegtes, in Ordnung?", sagte ihre Mutter und nahm ihre Hand.

"In Ordnung", nickte Impa.

"Ich werde jetzt gehen, mein Liebling. Rufe mich, wenn du mich brauchst."

Ihre Mutter stand auf und ging durch die Tür hinaus. Impa sah zu, wie sich die Tür langsam hinter ihr schloss. Sie ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten und schaute zum Fenster. Die Sterne schimmerten noch immer am Himmel, als ob sie ihr zuzwinkerten. Aber dort draußen war noch etwas Anderes. Ein rötlicher Lichtschein war am Himmel zu sehen, und Impa runzelte die Stirn.

 _Ich wache nicht auf..._

Sie stand von ihrem Bett auf und trat ans Fenster. Während sie sich dem Fenster näherte, wurde der Lichtschein heller, und dann sah sie weit draußen, in den Gärten, ein einzelnes Licht.

Eine Fackel. Die Fackel rief sie mit einer wortlosen Bitte in der Nacht. _Komm..._

Schnell breitete sie ihre Flügel aus und flog durch das Fenster dorthin, auf die Fackel zu. Als sie näher kam, sah sie, dass jemand dort stand, ein Mann. Seine dunkelrote Tunika wurde von der Fackel beleuchtet und hob sich in scharfem Kontrast gegen sein weißes Hemd ab. Und dort, an seinem Gürtel, leuchtete noch etwas anderes.

Impa landete neben ihm. Es war der Knauf seines Schwertes, der rot an seiner Seite leuchtete. Er hob den Blick zu ihr und sah sie verwundert an. Aber ein schmerzvoller Zug lag um seine Augen, und seine traurige Stimme ließ einen Schauer durch Impas gesamtes Wesen fließen, als er sprach.

"Wer seid Ihr?", fragte er. "Und warum bin ich hier? Könnt Ihr mir das sagen?"

3

Sie erwachte mit Tränen in den Augen von der Sonne, die durchs Fenster direkt in ihr Gesicht schien. Es war Vormittag, und sie hatte verschlafen. Sie hätte längst in der Ratssitzung sein sollen, und sie sprang hastig auf und wollte sich anziehen. Doch ein plötzliches Schwindelgefühl ließ sie innehalten und sie musste sich wieder aufs Bett setzen.

 _Oh nein... nicht auch das noch..._

Impa hatte Zeldas erste Schwangerschaftswochen miterlebt und dachte mit Schrecken an all die Symptome, die Zelda gequält hatten. Schwindel, Übelkeit, Appetitlosigkeit, sie allein würden schon ausreichen, um ihr Leben zur Hölle zu machen.

Sie versuchte, langsam aufzustehen, um in ihr kleines Badezimmer zu gehen. Auf halbem Weg dorthin klopfte es an der Tür.

"Impa? Ich bin es, Zelda!", hörte sie Zelda von draußen rufen. "Ich weiß, dass du da drin bist. Kann ich herein kommen?"

"Nein!", rief Impa.

Doch Zelda kam trotzdem. In der Nacht war sie Impa in ihre Gemächer gefolgt und sanft in ihren Geist eingedrungen, um ihn zu beruhigen, damit Impa einschlafen konnte. Aber es war ihr peinlich, und sie fühlte sich schrecklich, deshalb wollte sie Zelda nicht gegenübertreten. Zumindest nicht, bis sie sich gewaschen und angezogen hatte.

"Wie geht es dir?", fragte Zelda.

"Schlecht! Geh weg", sagte Impa.

"Hast du geschlafen?"

"Ja, und niemand hat mich geweckt. Ich bin nicht gelaufen, und meditiert habe ich auch nicht. Und der Rat wird denken..."

"Gar nichts werden sie denken", sagte Zelda besänftigend. "Ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass es dir nicht gut geht und du einige Tage Ruhe brauchst. Sie waren zwar neugierig und besorgt - besonders Kendrice - aber sie müssen es akzeptieren. Ich lasse dich nicht an den Sitzungen teilnehmen, solange du dich nicht erholt hast."

"Verstehst du nicht, Zelda?", rief Impa aufgebracht. "Ich hatte das noch nie - dass es mir nicht gut geht! Ich ernähre mich gesund, ich bewege mich sehr viel, ich trainiere täglich - verdammt noch mal, ich bin die beste Schwertkämpferin in diesem Königreich! Ich will das nicht, ich muss..."

Zelda brach in ein leises Lachen aus und Impa hielt verblüfft in ihrem Satz inne. "Warum lachst du?", fragte sie.

"Impa, wie alt bist du jetzt? Zweihundertsechzig? Du verhältst dich wie ein schmollendes Kind. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, dann würde ich meinen, dass du..."

"Zweihundertachtundfünfzig!", rief Impa. "Ich habe auch meinen Stolz, weißt du?"

Aber Zelda sagte nichts mehr. Mit großen, staunenden Augen und offenem Mund starrte sie Impa an, und Impas Herz stockte.

"Was?" fragte sie stirnrunzelnd.

"Wer ist es?", fragte Zelda, und konnte ihr Lachen kaum im Zaum halten.

"Wer ist wer?", fragte Impa, und ein düsterer Ausdruck legte sich auf ihr Gesicht.

"Komm schon, Impa, beleidige nicht meine Intelligenz. Eine Frau merkt so etwas. Ich kenne dich schon mein ganzes Leben, du kannst nichts vor mir verbergen. Also, wer ist es?"

"Niemand", sagte Impa schmollend. "Ich habe ihm die Erinnerung daran genommen. Er weiß nichts davon."

"Aber warum denn?", fragte Zelda. "Liebst du ihn nicht?"

"Das ist es ja gerade!", rief Impa. "Ich tue es! Das macht es ja gerade so schwierig. Ich wollte, jemand könnte auch die Erinnerung aus meinem Geist löschen, so dass ich nicht ständig..." Beschämt brach sie ab.

"...an ihn denken muss?", beendete Zelda ihren Satz.

Impa nickte. "Ich muss fort gehen, Zelda", sagte sie. "Es ist besser so. Ich werde sonst verrückt."

Zelda legte sanft den Arm um ihre Schultern. "Oh, Impa...", sagte sie kopfschüttelnd. "Mein ganzes Leben warst du immer diejenige, die mir Halt gab. Ich konnte mich immer auf dich verlassen, nie hast du mich im Stich gelassen. Ich würde mich geehrt fühlen, mich dafür zu revanchieren. Bitte, öffne mir dein Herz. Ich möchte dir helfen."

"Du hast genug um die Ohren...", wandte Impa ein, aber Zelda legte einen Finger auf ihre Lippen.

"Sch..., lassen wir das. Sage mir, was du auf dem Herzen hast."

Impa nahm seufzend einen tiefen Atemzug.

"Na schön. Schlimmer, als es im Moment ist, kann es kaum werden. Also... der Kodex der Sheikah sieht vor, dass ich meine Kinder in Abgeschiedenheit auf die Welt bringe und mich dann von ihnen trenne. Sie werden von einer Gemeinschaft aufgezogen, die weit weg, in einem versteckten Dorf im Gebirge wohnt. Sie kümmern sich um sie, bilden sie aus und bereiten sie auf ihre Aufgabe vor. Meine Aufgabe war nur, sie zu empfangen. Ich muss das Schloss verlassen, bevor meine Schwangerschaft sichtbar wird."

 _"Sie?"_

"Ja... es sind zwei Kinder. Ein Junge und ein Mädchen. Und natürlich auch zwei Väter, aber ich denke nur an einen..."

"Und... was möchtest du jetzt tun?"

"Ich fühle sie in mir, Zelda. Meine Telepathie ist sehr stark, ich kann mich nicht abgrenzen. Ich fühle sie ständig, sie sind mit meinem Geist verbunden, und... ich... _liebe_ sie."

"Aber das ist doch wundervoll! Wie weit bist du schon?"

"Zwei Wochen."

 _"Zwei Wochen!?_ ", rief Zelda erstaunt. "Ich konnte Eric erst fühlen, als ich im fünften Monat war!"

"Ja, ich weiß. Bei den Sheikah ist es ein wenig anders... Wir haben auch eine längere Schwangerschaft."

"Wie lange?"

"Zwölf Monate."

Zelda dachte einen Moment nach. "Aber... das bedeutet, dass man auch erst später etwas sehen wird, nicht wahr? Du hast also noch fast sechs Monate Zeit, oder so..."

"Ja. Aber ich muss weg. Ich kann nicht hier bleiben, denn es zerreißt mir das Herz, dass ich ihn nicht haben kann."

"Du willst mir nicht sagen, wer er ist?"

Impa schüttelte den Kopf.

"Na schön. Aber woher weißt du das mit dem Kodex? Es gibt doch keine anderen Sheikah mehr."

"Ich weiß es, weil es in meinem Erbe enthalten ist."

"Ich verstehe. Aber jemand muss es doch dort... verborgen haben, nicht wahr?"

Impa schüttelte den Kopf. "Das Erbe wird immer an die nächste Generation weiter gegeben. Man kann es nicht beeinflussen."

"Aber es kommt in jeder Generation auch etwas hinzu. Etwas Neues, oder nicht?"

"Ja... vermutlich."

"Könnte es dann nicht sein, dass irgendwann, in einigen oder vielen Generationen, das Erbe sich doch verändert? Dass neue Ideen darin enthalten sind? Dass das Erbe sich der Zeit anpasst? Es war vielleicht einmal notwendig, die Kinder auf diese Weise aufzuziehen, aber inzwischen muss es nicht mehr unbedingt so sein."

Impa atmete tief ein. So hatte sie es noch nie betrachtet. Sie schaute zum Fenster und erinnerte sich an ihren Traum, an den Mann, den sie bei der Fackel getroffen hatte. Seine Augen waren so traurig gewesen, so voller Sehnsucht und Schmerz.

 _"Wer seid Ihr? Und warum bin ich hier? Könnt Ihr mir das sagen?"_

Vielleicht hatte Zelda Recht. Vielleicht war es soweit, dass eine neue Zeit für die Sheikah begann.

"Ich bin die Letzte der Sheikah", sagte sie nachdenklich. "Ich trage das Erbe in mir. Ich kann seinen Kern nicht ändern, aber ich könnte... ihm eine neue... Verpackung geben, etwas, das den Schmerz, den es verursacht, lindert..."

Ihre Augen weilten in der Ferne, und ein kleiner Schimmer der Hoffnung glitt langsam in ihr Bewusstsein, als sie lächelnd zu Zelda schaute.

"Danke, Zelda", sagte sie und drückte ihre Hand. "Ich werde darüber nachdenken."

"Willst du also hier bleiben?"

"Ja, vorerst." Sie fühlte, wie sie ruhiger wurde. "Im September sind die Prüfungen der Elitekämpfer, und ich hoffe, dass ich mich bis dahin entscheiden kann. Wer sollte sonst die Prüfungen abnehmen?"

"Pierce wäre ja noch da..."

"Ach der", schnaubte Impa. Er ist ein kleines Kind. Er kann zwar kämpfen, das will ich nicht bestreiten, aber ein Prüfer benötigt mehr als das. Die Prüfer waren schon immer Sheikah. Sie müssen sehen können, was im Geist des Kandidaten vorgeht. Das kann Pierce nicht."

"Wenn du meinst...", sagte Zelda, aber ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln stahl sich in ihr Gesicht, das Impa verborgen blieb.


	5. Kapitel 5

Kapitel 5

1

Lord Richard Kendrice kam schweißgebadet in seine Gemächer. Er schnallte seine beiden Schwertgürtel ab und legte die Schwerter in die Halterungen an der Wand. Dann stieg er aus seinen Stiefeln, zog seine Hose, das Hemd und die Tunika aus, die er zur Übungsstunde getragen hatte, und ging in sein kleines Badezimmer, um seinen Schweiß abzuwaschen. Als er sich abtrocknete, blieb sein Blick an seinem Spiegelbild im Rasierspiegel hängen. Die Bartstoppeln waren wieder etwas hervorgetreten und er würde sie schneiden müssen. Er schaute in die Augen seines Spiegelbilds und sah einen fiebrigen Glanz darin. Er hatte nicht gut geschlafen. Zuerst hatte er Mühe gehabt, einzuschlafen, und dann war sein Schlaf von seltsamen Träumen durchsetzt gewesen. An die meisten Szenen konnte er sich nur verschwommen erinnern, aber eine war in seinem Gedächtnis geblieben, als er aufwachte.

Es war in den Gärten gewesen. Im Traum war er aufgewacht und hatte einen roten Feuerschein durchs Fenster gesehen. Als er aufstand, um durchs Fenster zu schauen, war er heller geworden. Er hatte eine einzelne entzündete Fackel dort gesehen, und sie hatte mit einer seltsamen Stimme nach ihm gerufen.

 _"Komm..."_

Er wusste, dass er diese Stimme kannte, aber er konnte sie nicht zuordnen. Er war hinunter gegangen und hatte festgestellt, dass er seine rote Tunika trug. Er war zu der Fackel gekommen, und niemand war dort gewesen. Aber ein einsamer Nachtfalter, der mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit die Fackel umkreiste, war plötzlich ins Feuer geflogen und verbrannt. Kendrice war zusammenzuckend und mit rasendem Herzen erwacht. In dem Moment, als er erwachte, hatte er gewusst, was der Traum zu bedeuten hatte, aber innerhalb von Augenblicken war dieses Wissen in die Tiefen seines Geistes zurück gesickert und hatte nur Angst und Verstörung hinterlassen.

Am Morgen war er dann zur Ratssitzung gegangen. Er hatte sich nicht konzentrieren können, und Meisterin Impa war wieder abwesend gewesen. Lady Zelda hatte sie entschuldigt, aber er machte sich Sorgen. Man war es nicht gewohnt, dass Meisterin Impa die Ratssitzungen versäumte. Er wollte versuchen, sie darauf anzusprechen.

2

Kendrice nahm sein Rasiermesser und rasierte sein Gesicht, dann zog er eine Hose und eine dunkle Tunika an, und darüber die offizielle Robe der Ratsmitglieder. Für den Abend war ein Bankett im Thronsaal angesetzt, um die Gäste aus einem Nachbarkönigreich zu ehren.

Nachdenklich schritt er durch die langen Gänge, bis er den Saal erreichte. Es hatten sich schon viele Gäste versammelt, und er stellte im Geiste eine Liste mit den Persönlichkeiten zusammen, die er begrüßen wollte. Einige Kinder hüpften um das Buffet herum, und Kendrice musste schmunzeln. Manche Mitglieder des Hofes hatten sich gegen die neue Gepflogenheit gewehrt, dass Kinder an den offiziellen Anlässen teilnehmen durften, aber er fand sie erfrischend. Er hatte sich immer Kinder gewünscht und dachte wehmütig an die Zeit zurück, wo es noch im Bereich des Möglichen gelegen hatte.

Königin Zelda saß mit Helena Elinor und Roselyn Pierce an einem Tisch, neben ihr die Königin aus dem Gastland. Sie unterhielten sich und lachten immer wieder. König Link stand in einer Gruppe mit einigen anderen, offiziell gekleideten Persönlichkeiten zusammen, und Prinz Eric saß auf seinen Schultern und beobachtete die Menge von seiner erhöhten Position.

In einer Ecke des Saals stand Meisterin Impa. Sie trug wie immer ihren Kampfanzug und hinter ihrem Rücken konnte Kendrice ihre beiden Schwerter sehen. Sie war die beste Kämpferin im Königreich, und was den Kampf mit zwei Schwertern betraf, konnte ihr niemand das Wasser reichen, nicht einmal der königliche Schwertmeister, Captain Pierce. Kendrice bewunderte sie dafür, und diese Bewunderung bot ihm eine heftige Motivation, seine Fertigkeiten immer weiter zu verbessern. Er war sich sicher, dass die Übungen mit scharfen Schwertern, die er seit einigen Wochen mit König Link, Jayrid Elinor und Captain Pierce durchführte, einen großen Teil dazu beitrugen.

Impa stand aufrecht und mit verschränkten Armen da und ließ ihren ruhigen Blick langsam durch den Raum streifen. Kendrice merkte, dass sie die Kinder beobachtete und darauf achtete, dass keines sich zu weit von seinen Eltern entfernte. Er ging langsam durch den Saal auf sie zu, während er den Menschen, an denen er vorbei kam, freundlich zunickte. Manche schüttelten ihm die Hand und richteten einige Worte an ihn. Als er Impa näher kam, lief plötzlich ein kleines Mädchen zu ihr, welches Kendrice als Miss Elissa Elinor erkannte, eines der Kinder von Jayrid und Helena Elinor. Sie zerrte an Impas Tunika und sagte etwas, das Kendrice nicht verstehen konnte. Impa antwortete ihr lächelnd, blieb jedoch stehen.

"Aber Ihr müsst sie unbedingt probieren!" hörte Kendrice Miss Elissa wieder sagen, als er weiter schritt.

"Ich schaue später vorbei, Miss Elissa", sagte Impa. "Die Sahnetörtchen von vorhin halten noch ein wenig vor."

"Aber dann werden sie weg sein, Madam Impa, die Leute stürzen sich jetzt schon darauf wie die Geier!"

Kendrice musste lachen und Impa wurde auf ihn aufmerksam. Sofort wurde ihre Miene ernst.

"Ich komme gleich nach, Miss Elissa", sagte sie zu dem Mädchen. "Geht nur und probiert die Mandelschnitten, bevor sie alle sind. Ihr könnt ja aufpassen, dass für mich noch etwas übrig bleibt, in Ordnung?"

"Na schön...", sagte Elissa und schaute respektvoll zu Kendrice, als sie sich entfernte.

"Guten Abend, Madam Impa", sagte Kendrice.

Impa blinzelte und schien verlegen.

"Guten Abend, mein Lord."

"Ich hörte gerade, die Sahnetörtchen seien gut heute Abend. Und die Mandelschnitten müssen vorzüglich sein."

Impa lächelte hastig, aber Kendrice hatte den Eindruck, dass es ihr peinlich war.

 _Vielleicht solltest du das Thema wechseln._

"Ihr wart heute morgen nicht bei der Ratssitzung, und Lady Zelda meinte, es gehe Euch nicht gut. Ich mache mir Sorgen. Kann ich vielleicht helfen?"

Impa vermied es, ihn anzusehen. Ihre Augen zuckten unruhig durch den Saal, schienen jedoch keinen Halt darin zu finden.

"Ja, ich... es ist alles in Ordnung, Lord Kendrice", sagte Impa und schluckte. Dann wandte sie den Blick ab und schloss für einen Moment die Augen, während sie tief einatmete.

"Vergebt mir", sagte sie hastig, "ich muss gehen."

Mit schnellen Schritten ging sie auf die großen Türen des Thronsaals zu und Kendrice blieb verblüfft zurück. Er sah, wie Königin Zelda sie mit dem Blick verfolgte und ihr im Vorbeigehen etwas sagte. Impa schüttelte jedoch nur den Kopf und verschwand durch die Türen, welche die Wachen für sie öffneten.

3

 _Weg, nur weg, schnell..._

Impa rannte durch die Gänge zu ihren Gemächern. Ihre Schwerter klirrten auf ihrem Rücken und das Blut rauschte in ihren Ohren. Sie hatte sich kaum zurückhalten können. Er war dort vor ihr gewesen, hatte versucht, Konversation mit ihr zu machen, und das einzige woran sie hatte denken können, war, wie sie ihm am schnellsten die Kleider vom Leib reißen konnte. Vier Wochen war es nun her, dass sie seine Lippen gekostet hatte, dass sie seinen festen Körper an ihrem gefühlt hatte, und vier Wochen, seit sie ihn hatte all das vergessen lassen. Tränen drängten in ihren Augen und ihre Sehnsucht nach ihm verzehrte sie.

Sie konnte es sich nicht erlauben, vor den Dienstboten zu schluchzen, die überall ihren Weg kreuzten, und krampfhaft hielt sie die Tränen zurück. Endlich schlug sie die Türen zu ihren Gemächern hinter sich zu und sank zu Boden, während ihr Körper in hilflosen Krämpfen zuckte. Ihr Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und schlugen auf den Boden, während sie sich bemühte, die Begierde, die in ihr brannte, unter Kontrolle zu halten. Oh, sie hasste sich dafür! Warum hatte sie den Anzug nicht wieder ausgezogen und war zurück zu ihm unter die Decke gekrochen, zurück in die Glückseligkeit seiner Arme, zurück in seine Wärme, seine Kraft... und seine Liebe?

Ein Klopfen an der Tür erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit und sie hielt erschrocken inne.

"Impa?", kam Zeldas Stimme.

"Geh weg!", rief sie unter Tränen.

Aber wie immer, kam Zelda trotzdem.

Sie kniete sich zu Impa auf den Boden und nahm sie in ihre Arme.

"Oh, meine arme, liebe Impa", sagte sie zärtlich. "Ist es so schlimm?"

"Mir ist schlecht", sagte Impa. "Gleich passiert etwas, glaube ich."

"Soll ich vielleicht Meister Maynard holen?"

 _"NEIN!"_ , schrie Impa mit schneidender Stimme und wand sich ruckartig aus Zeldas Umarmung. "Ich will nicht, dass er herkommt!"

Zelda wich erschrocken zurück.

"Impa...", sagte sie besänftigend. "Er kann dir helfen. Du musst dich beruhigen..."

"Es geht schon, mir ist einfach nur übel. Götter, wenn ich das gewusst hätte... Wie hast du das nur alles ertragen können?"

Zelda lächelte. "Vermutlich, weil Link bei mir war..."

Impa bedeckte ihr Gesicht mit ihren Händen. "Und du wusstest, dass er dich liebt, dass er sich an eure Liebe erinnert."

"Oh", sagte Zelda.

Impa nickte und wandte den Blick ab.

"Weißt du, ich habe ihm alles genommen. Ich glaubte, es sei nötig, damit er nicht leiden muss. Seine Erinnerung... sie war so hell, so strahlend... sein gesamter Geist war davon durchflutet, und als ich die Barriere errichtete, wurde es beinahe dunkel darin..."

"Oh, Impa... es tut mir so Leid! Gibt es keinen Weg..."

"Du weißt doch, dass es nicht geht. Ich müsste noch einmal in seinen Geist eindringen, und das will ich nicht. Ich hätte das Gefühl, ihn zu... betrügen."

"Aber du weißt ja, manchmal finden die Erinnerungen einen Weg hinaus..."

"Als ich es tat, lag er im Tiefschlaf, deshalb ist die Barriere besonders stark. Ich glaube nicht, dass er sie selbst durchbrechen kann..."

Zelda streichelte sanft ihr Haar.

"Wenn du mir sagen könntest..."

Aber Impa schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Ich kann nicht. Ich muss das allein durchstehen. Nach den Prüfungen werde ich fortgehen, und bis dahin geht es schon irgendwie. Vielleicht... wenn du mich von den Ratssitzungen befreien könntest... es ist so schwierig, ihre Gesichter auf mir zu fühlen, weil ich so oft abwesend bin."

"Wenn es dir hilft...", sagte Zelda nachdenklich. "Aber ich muss dir eine andere Aufgabe zuteilen, sonst entstehen Gerüchte. Wie wäre es, wenn du Pierce bei der Ausbildung der Elitekämpfer hilfst. _Din_ weiß, dass er genug zu tun hat, er ist sicher dankbar für jede Hilfe."

"Na gut", sagte Impa schniefend.

 _Zumindest werde ich ihm dort nicht so oft begegnen, wie bei den Ratssitzungen._

4

Er träumte.

Draußen war es dunkel und der Himmel war ein schwarzes Tuch über dem Land. Kein einziger Stern war zu sehen. Trotzdem schien dort etwas zu sein, was ihn anzog. Er stieg aus dem Bett und hörte ein leises Rascheln an seinem Körper. Als er an sich hinab schaute, sah er die rote Tunika. Er betrachtete seine Arme und sah das weiße Hemd. Unwillkürlich ging seine Hand an seinen Gürtel, wo er die vertraute Form des Rubins fühlte. Der Rubin hatte einen Namen, und es war auch der Name des Schwertes.

Es wurde heller im Zimmer, und Kendrice schaute zum Fenster.

 _"Komm..."_ , hörte er die Fackel draußen rufen.

Er ging hinaus und merkte, dass er irgendwie durch die Wand seiner Gemächer getreten war. Er konnte auch durch alle anderen Wände gehen, durch die Mauern, welche die Gärten umgaben, und durch alle Hecken. Die Fackel zog ihn an und leuchtete hell in der sternlosen Nacht.

 _Warum ruft sie mich?_

Er erreichte sie, aber niemand war dort. Ein großer Nachtfalter schwirrte in engen Kreisen und Spiralen um die Flamme, und Kendrice hörte ein kleines Flüstern.

"Bist du es, der mich ruft?", fragte er.

 _"Komm... ins Feuer..."_ flüsterte der Falter und flog in einem weiten Bogen geradewegs in die Flammen. Zischend verbrannte er und die Asche fiel zu Boden. Kendrice wurde von tiefer Trauer ergriffen.

 _Warum hast du das getan?_

Während er um den Falter trauerte, hörte er etwas wie ein Flügelschlagen. Ein Schatten landete neben ihm. Er hob den Blick und schaute in rote Augen, die im Licht der Fackel wie zwei blutrote Sterne leuchteten.

"Wer seid Ihr?", fragte er erstaunt. "Und warum bin ich hier? Könnt Ihr mir das sagen?"


	6. Kapitel 6

Kapitel 6

1

Es ging ihr gut.

Sie fühlte sich wunderbar. Behände hüpfte sie auf dem Übungsplatz und spielte mit ihrem Gegner. Sie sah, wie er versuchte, ihren Bewegungen zu folgen, und lächelte amüsiert über seine Trägheit.

"Na kommt, Mister Daren", lockte sie ihn. "Soll ich auch noch meine andere Hand auf den Rücken binden?"

Die zuschauenden Soldaten lachten, und Daren griff mit grimmigem Blick an.

"Vielleicht sollten wir Madam Impa die Augen verbinden", sagte Pierce, "damit Ihr zumindest eine Chance habt."

"Nur zu, Captain", rief Impa. "Ich will sehen, ob Mister Daren mich findet, wenn ich nichts sehe."

Seine Hiebe kamen nun schneller, und er schien seinen Geist besser unter Kontrolle zu haben. Sie schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln.

"So ist es gut, Mister Daren", lobte sie ihn. "Denkt daran, Euer Gegner wird versuchen, Eure Konzentration zu schwächen, indem er Euch verhöhnt und verspottet. Ihr dürft Euch von seinem Spott nicht beeindrucken lassen."

Dann sah sie ihre Chance, und mit einem blitzschnellen Hieb schlug sie ihm das Schwert aus der Hand. Verblüfft hob er die Hände in die Luft, als sie wie eine Katze um ihn herum glitt und ihm ins Ohr flüsterte: "Und von seinem Lob auch nicht."

Frustriert ließ er die Hände fallen.

Impa hielt ihm ihre Hand hin und sagte:

"Ich würde euch meine Rechte anbieten, aber wie Ihr seht, ist das im Moment... nun... schwierig." Der Soldat musste erst überlegen, ehe er ihr ebenfalls die Linke anbot und sich verneigte.

"Es war mir eine Ehre, Madam Impa."

Die Zuschauer klatschten Beifall und Daren ging, um sein Schwert zu holen, das bis zum Rand des Platzes geflogen war.

"Was ist als nächstes dran?", fragte Captain Pierce in die Runde.

"Doppelschwert!", rief jemand aus.

Impa erschauerte, und ihr Blick glitt unruhig über die versammelten Männer, aber schon fiel der Rest der Menge ebenfalls ein: _"Doppelschwert, Doppelschwert!"_

Und dann sah sie ihn. Hilflos stand sie da und konnte nicht fliehen, als er auf sie zu kam. Er trat nahe an sie heran und schaute in ihre Augen.

"Dreht Euch um, Mylady. Ich werde Eure Hand befreien. Ich möchte Euch nämlich mit beiden Händen kämpfen sehen."

Impas Herz raste, und sie glaubte, dass er es bestimmt hören konnte, so nahe, wie er ihr war. Langsam und wie in Trance drehte sie ihm den Rücken zu und schloss die Augen, als seine Hände sie berührten und sie seinen Atem an ihrem Nacken spürte. Er band ihre Hand los und hielt für einen Augenblick ihre beiden Hände fest, als er in ihr Ohr flüsterte:

"Nehmt scharfe Schwerter."

Impa erschauerte abermals und glaubte, dass ihr Herz gleich aus ihrer Brust springen würde. Kendrice ließ ihre Hände los und entfernte sich. Sie sah, wie er Pierce seine beiden Scheiden in die Hand gab und beide Schwerter daraus zog. In seiner rechten Hand sah sie _Andyr_ , das Feuerschwert mit dem roten Rubin, das ihr Schicksal war.

Sie schluckte und schüttelte den Kopf, um ihre Starre abzuschütteln.

"Wie Ihr wünscht", sagte sie langsam und gab Pierce ein Zeichen. Er warf ihr ihre beiden Schwerter zu, die sie aus der Luft am Heft auffing. "Ihr werdet verbrennen."

Dann stellte sie sich in ihre Kampfstellung und Kendrice machte es ihr nach. Die Umstehenden waren still geworden und schauten mit faszinierten Augen auf Impa und Kendrice, die sich umkreisten. Sie versuchte, ruhig zu erscheinen, obwohl sich in ihrem Inneren die Gefühle überschlugen.

 _Ist es vielleicht die Schwangerschaft? Ich muss ruhiger werden, sonst wird er mich demütigen._

Sie versuchte, in ihm nur einen ihrer üblichen Gegner zu sehen, dem sie, wie allen hier, seine Lektion erteilen sollte. Aber sie merkte, dass sie schon zu lange gezögert hatte.

"Habt Ihr Angst?" fragte Kendrice spöttisch.

Und in dem Moment rastete etwas in ihr aus. Mit einem wilden Schrei sprang sie auf ihn und hieb mit beiden Schwertern nach seinem Kopf. Aber er war schon weg, als sie ankam. Er duckte sich so schnell unter ihrem Angriff, dass er schon dabei war, anzugreifen, als sie sich umwandte. Sie musste parieren und wurde zurück gedrängt.

 _"Ja, Lord Kendrice!"_ , riefen die Soldaten und applaudierten. Er schien dadurch noch mehr Mut zu schöpfen und griff sie mit schnellen Hiebfolgen an. Sie wand sich unter seinen Schlägen hindurch und wich ihnen aus, anstatt sie abzuwehren, bis sie ihm wieder näher kam.

 _Na warte! Gleich hab ich dich!_

Sie war ihm so nahe, dass ihre Arme sich fast berührten, als sie begann, anzugreifen. Er keuchte überrascht, als sie mit einem Wirbel _Andyr_ aus seiner Hand schleuderte. Inzwischen hatten sich noch mehr Soldaten für das Schauspiel versammelt, und Impa hörte enttäuschte Ausrufe, als Kendrices Schwert in hohem Bogen davon flog und am Rand des Übungsplatzes liegen blieb. Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm sie wahr, wie Pierce ging, um es aufzuheben. Kendrice nahm sofort sein zweites Schwert in die rechte Hand und wehrte Impas Hiebe ab.

"Heute seid Ihr gut in Form, Mylady", sagte er, und seine atemlose Stimme raubte Impa den Verstand. Sie hatte diese Stimme gehört, aber dicht an ihrem Ohr, auf ihren Lippen...

Wütend schrie sie und drang auf ihn ein mit einer Kraft, die sie nicht mehr in sich vermutet hatte. Kendrice wich überrascht zurück, aber ihre Wut trieb sie weiter und weiter, und dann...

Die Menge schrie auf, als Impas Klinge seinen Hals streifte und Kendrices Hand verblüfft zu seiner Wunde fuhr. Als er sie wieder senkte, sah Impa Blut daran und ließ erschrocken ihre Schwerter fallen. Sie wich zurück und stieß mit dem Rücken gegen Pierce, der herbei geeilt war.

"Ist alles in Ordnung, Madam?", hörte sie ihn wie durch eine dunkle Wand fragen.

"Ja, ich..." murmelte sie und schloss die Augen, weil ihre Sicht zu schwanken begann.

"Holt Meister Maynard", rief Pierce. "Ich glaube, wir haben zwei Patienten hier."

 _Nein... nein..._

Taumelnd löste sie sich von Pierce und rannte los. Alles in ihr schrie und heulte, und wimmernd schleuderte sie die Soldaten in ihrem Weg zur Seite, als sie vor den beiden Vätern ihrer Kinder floh.

2

"Was war das denn gerade?"

Kendrice schaute Impa verwirrt nach, die wie von Sinnen vom Übungsplatz eilte. Langsam wurde er sich Pierces Frage bewusst, der zu ihm getreten war und seine Wunde untersuchte.

"Was?", fragte Kendrice verständnislos.

"Habt Ihr ihre Augen gesehen, als sie auf Euch los ging? Was habt Ihr zu ihr gesagt?"

"Oh, das..."

"Sie _wollte_ Euch verletzen, alle hier haben das gesehen."

"Ich sah zu, wie sie den armen Mister Daren abgefertigt hat, und als er ihr auch noch dankbar war, da ertrug ich es nicht länger."

"Es ist nur ein Kratzer", sagte Pierce und ließ Kendrices Hals los. Lasst Meister Maynard etwas Salbe darauf geben, dann heilt es in zwei Tagen."

"Danke, Captain", sagte Kendrice.

"Hier ist Euer Schwert", sagte Pierce und gab ihm die Scheide samt dem Schwert zurück. "Also, was habt Ihr zu ihr gesagt, dass sie sich so auf Euch gestürzt hat?"

"Ich habe sie ein wenig verhöhnt, genau wie sie es mit Mister Daren gemacht hat."

"Was wollt Ihr damit sagen? Ihr habt doch nicht etwa eine anzügliche Bemerkung gemacht, oder?"

"Oh, nein, nichts dergleichen", sagte Kendrice und schüttelte den Kopf. "Dafür respektiere ich sie viel zu sehr. Ich habe sie gefragt, ob sie Angst hat."

Pierces Augen wurden groß.

"Heilige Schwestern... Lord Kendrice... Das wird sie Euch nie vergessen. Ich möchte nicht in Eurer Haut stecken, wenn Ihr das nächste Mal gegen sie kämpfen müsst."

Kopfschüttelnd und leise grinsend schaute Pierce Kendrice von der Seite an. "Es ist nicht gut, Impa zur Feindin zu haben, mein Lord. Nicht gut, sage ich Euch."

"Oje..." brachte Kendrice hervor. "Was habe ich da nur angerichtet... Ich wollte ihr nur eine kleine Lektion erteilen. Sie ist ein wenig größenwahnsinnig, findet Ihr nicht?"

"Sie ist die Beste", sagte Pierce. "Die beste im Schloss und die beste in ganz Hyrule. Und an Eurer Stelle würde ich von nun an ab und zu über meine Schulter schauen, wenn Euch Euer Leben lieb ist."

Damit ging Pierce zurück zu seinen Soldaten, während er immer wieder schmunzelnd und kopfschüttelnd zu Kendrice zurück schaute.

 _Was habe ich getan?_

3

Zum Abendessen war Impa bei Zelda und Link eingeladen. Auf dem Weg zu den königlichen Gemächern merkte sie, wie alle Dienstboten und Wachsolden vor ihr zurückwichen. Sie flüsterten leise hinter ihrem Rücken, aber ihre scharfen Ohren hörten alles.

 _"Sie hat den Minister verwundet, sagst du?"_

 _"Schämen soll er sich, sie so herauszufordern! Es geschieht ihm ganz recht."_

 _"Er hat Glück gehabt. Wenn sie zornig ist, versteht sie keinen Spaß!"_

Nach dem Kampf mit Kendrice war sie in ihre Gemächer gelaufen und hatte einen Eimer Wasser über ihren Kopf gegossen. Es war eine radikale Reaktion gewesen, aber danach war es ihr besser gegangen. Zitternd, aber zufrieden und voller Genugtuung hatte sie sich auf den Boden gesetzt und meditiert. Es war ihr gelungen, ihren Geist zu leeren und ihre Mitte zu finden. Zwei weitere Präsenzen waren dort, die leise mit einem feinen Licht in ihrem Inneren pulsierten. So winzig, aber so schön, so rein, und so zart. Sie war lächelnd aus der Meditation heraus getreten und war zu Zelda gegangen, um zu fragen, ob sie bei ihnen ein Bad nehmen dürfe. Sie brauchte das jetzt. Sie wollte den Schmutz des Übungsplatzes abwaschen, und vielleicht auch ein wenig von ihrer Scham. Zelda hatte es gerne erlaubt, und Impa hatte ihren Körper von dem warmen Wasser umfangen lassen, das sich so sehr anfühlte, wie seine Hände auf ihrer Haut.

 _Es tut so weh... ihn nicht berühren zu können..._

Tag und Nacht dachte sie an ihn und sehnte sich nach ihm, und jedes Mal, wenn sie an ihn dachte, fuhren tausend Schauer über ihre Haut und durch ihr innerstes Wesen. Ihr Körper lechzte nach ihm wie ein Verdurstender in der Wüste nach Wasser, und sie war wahnsinnig vor Begierde. Bei Tag konnte sie ihren Geist dazu bringen, die Gedanken an ihn am Rande ihres Bewusstseins zurück zu halten, aber in der Nacht strömte alles mit neu erwachter Macht auf sie ein. Und immer wieder hatte sie diesen Traum. Sie wusste, dass es Kendrice war, den sie sah, aber sie verstand nicht, warum er dort in ihrem Traum war. Sie hatte schon so oft versucht, ihn zu fragen, aber außer den paar Worten, die sie kannte, konnte sie nichts aus ihm heraus bringen.

 _Vielleicht ist es etwas, das ich aus seinem Bewusstsein mitgenommen habe..._

Sie kam zu Zeldas Tür und sah wie immer abends die Soldaten Thomas und Daren davor stehen.

Beide salutierten ehrfürchtig und sagten mit demütigen Stimmen:

"Madam Impa..."

"Mister Thomas, Mister Daren, guten Abend."

Daren klopfte schnell an die Tür und Claire trat heraus.

Sie lächelte und ihre Augen glitzerten vor Stolz.

"Guten Abend, Meisterin Impa", sagte sie und schob Impa durch die Tür. Als sie in den Salon trat, blieb ihr Herz stehen, denn am Tisch, zusammen mit Link, Zelda und Eric... saß _er._

Sie drehte sich auf dem Fuße um und wollte wieder durch die Tür hinaus gehen, aber Link sagte in einem herrschenden Ton, dessen nur ein König fähig war:

"Impa."

Sie blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Zelda kam zu ihr und nahm ihre Hand. Langsam führte sie Impa zum Tisch und drückte sie auf den Stuhl Kendrice gegenüber, der sich erhoben hatte. Impa schlug für einen Moment die Augen nieder.

 _Schau ihn an, du hast nichts Falsches getan. Er hat dich herausgefordert._

"Guten Abend, mein Lord", sagte sie ruhig und sah in seine Augen, während er sich wieder setzte. Ehrfurcht und ein wenig Angst lagen darin, und das beruhigte sie. Er nickte leicht.

"Madam Impa."

"Lord Kendrice kam heute Abend zu uns, weil er Euch nicht antraf, Meisterin Impa", sagte Link in förmlichen Ton. "Er möchte gerne ein Anliegen vorbringen."

Mit einer kleinen Geste forderte er Kendrice auf, zu sprechen.

"Madam Impa", sagte Kendrice mit fester, aufrichtiger Stimme. "Ich möchte mich in aller Form bei Euch entschuldigen für die Worte, dich während unseres Kampfes zu Euch sagte. Ich möchte Euch meinen tiefsten Respekt ausdrücken und Euch um Verzeihung bitten."

Impa war verblüfft. Niemals hätte sie so etwas erwartet. Sie senkte ihren Blick für einige Augenblicke, dann schaute sie wieder in Kendrices Augen.

"Tut so etwas noch einmal, und ich töte Euch."

Link seufzte hörbar und ließ seine Schultern erleichtert sinken. "Lord Kendrice", sagte er dann und räusperte sich amüsiert, "das bedeutet, dass Impa Euch verziehen hat."

Kendrice atmete ebenfalls erleichtert aus und lächelte. Impa wollte auf ihn springen und seinen Körper mit ihrem umschlingen, seine heißen Lippen auf ihren spüren...

Aber sie schluckte nur und zwang sich, ihm mit einem kleinen Lächeln ihre rechte Hand anzubieten. Kendrices Hand näherte sich ihrer, und mit einem knisternden Funken entlud sich ihre Energie, bevor sie sich berührten. Impa fühlte den Blick, den Link und Zelda einander zuwarfen, und nahm sich vor, sie zur Rede zu stellen.

"Ich danke Euch, Madam", sagte Kendrice und drückte ihre Hand mit männlicher Kraft. Dann erhob er sich, und Link stand ebenfalls auf.

"Ich danke Euch ebenfalls, Majestät, und Euch, Königin Zelda." Er verneigte sich vor Zelda und drückte Link die Hand. Zelda setze Impa Prinz Eric auf den Schoß, der sofort die Ärmchen um ihren Hals schlang und freudig "Pa", rief. Dann brachten sie Kendrice zur Tür und verabschiedeten sich von ihm.

"Gute Nacht, Madam Impa", hörte sie ihn sagen und wandte sich zu ihm um.

"Gute Nacht, mein Lord", sagte sie mit ruhiger Stimme.

 _Gute Nacht, meine Liebe._

4

Das Essen war eine Tortur. Impas gesamter Körper stand unter Spannung und sie ließ ständig irgend etwas fallen. Irgendwann legte Zelda ihr eine beruhigende Hand auf die Schulter und schaute sie mit einem mitfühlenden Lächeln an.

"Ist es so schlimm?"

"Du hast es ihm erzählt!" knurrte sie Zelda an.

"Wem was erzählt?" fragte Zelda und runzelte die Stirn.

"Link, du hast es Link erzählt." Sie wies mit dem Kinn zu Link, der geduldig seinen Teller leerte. Er hielt inne und schaute sie mit strengem Gesicht an.

"Wenn du mitten in der Nacht hierher kommst und das halbe Schloss zusammen stauchst, will ich wissen, was los ist", sagte Link. "Sie hat mir gesagt, dass du schwanger bist, nicht mehr. Sollte ich noch mehr wissen?"

Impa schnaubte.

"Und der arme Minister. Was hat er dir eigentlich getan? Er kam heute Abend hier an und war völlig außer sich. Er glaubte, dass du ihm jetzt hinter jeder Ecke auflauern würdest, nur weil er dich ein wenig geneckt hat."

"Er hatte kein Recht..." brauste Impa auf.

"Impa, die Leute fangen an zu reden...", sagte Zelda sanft. "Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich ihnen erzählen soll, wie ich dich entschuldigen soll. So geht das nicht weiter."

Impa presste die Lippen zusammen und sah zur Seite. Link aß schnell seinen Teller leer und nahm Eric von Zeldas Schoß.

"Komm, Sohn", sagte er. "Wir müssen verschwinden. Ich glaube, die Damen wollen allein sein."

"Wollen wir zum Sofa gehen?" sagte Zelda und legte eine sanfte Hand auf Impas Schulter.

Sie verließen den Tisch und gingen zum Sofa. Zelda hatte Claire schon vor dem Essen entlassen und Impa war ihr dankbar dafür gewesen. Auch wenn sie Claire sehr mochte, wollte Impa nicht, dass noch mehr Menschen von ihrem Geheimnis erfuhren.

Als sie sich gesetzt hatten, wandte Zelda sich ihr zu. Aufmerksam schaute sie Impa an.

"Willst du mir erzählen, was dich so verstört?"

Impa schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hob ihre Hand und spreizte ihre Finger vor sich. Schnell zählte sie sie und fand fünf. Ärgerlich zuckte sie mit dem Kopf und verbiss sich einen Fluch.

"Siehst du diese Hand?", fragte sie Zelda.

"Ja, was ist damit?"

"Sie zittert. Das ist damit. Sie zittert und sie bebt und es ist ein schreckliches Ziehen darin. Es gibt im Wassertempel Quallen, die elektrische Energie freisetzen. Wenn man sich ihnen nähert, fühlt man die Energie im Wasser. Und wenn man sie berührt und sie entladen sich, strömt die Energie durch den ganzen Körper. Man fühlt sich wie gelähmt und trotzdem zucken die Muskeln unkontrolliert, ohne dass man etwas dagegen tun kann."

"Ich weiß das", sagte Zelda.

"Ich fühle mich, als ob ich ständig im Energiefeld dieser Quallen wäre. Den ganzen Tag. Und in der Nacht auch, wenn ich nicht gerade von diesen Träumen heimgesucht werde."

"Träume?" fragte Zelda verwundert. "Alpträume?"

"Nein, es sind keine Alpträume. Sie sind sehr bewusst, und ich erinnere mich daran, aber ich verstehe sie nicht."

"Willst du mir davon erzählen?"

Impa schüttelte den Kopf mit einem gequälten Ausdruck. "Ich kann nicht."

" _Er_ ist darin, nicht wahr?"

Mit verkrampften Fingern fuhr Impa über ihr Gesicht.

"Ich verzehre mich nach ihm. Ich kann nicht mehr richtig essen. Ich..."

Sie brach in gebrochene Schluchzer aus und Zelda nahm sie in den Arm.

"Impa, du musst essen", flehte sie. "Du hast zwei Kinder da drin, die Nahrung brauchen. Dies muss ein Ende haben. Sag mir, wer er ist, und wir überlegen uns etwas."

"Nein... nein... verstehst du nicht? Was, wenn er sich nicht erinnert? Was, wenn er sich _nie_ mehr erinnert? Eigentlich war es ja so vorgesehen, dass er sich nicht erinnert. Es war ja nur, weil ich es nicht übers Herz bringen konnte, es endgültig zu machen, dass ich ihm den Schlüssel ließ."

"Warte mal", sagte Zelda und zog sich zurück, um Impa anzuschauen. "Du hast ihm einen Schlüssel gelassen?"

Impa nickte, aber ihre Augen flossen über.

"Was für einen Schlüssel?"

"Ein Wort."

"Wo ist es?"

Impa schüttelte wieder den Kopf. "Er muss es selber finden."

"Hat er denn überhaupt eine Chance, es zu finden?"

Impa nickte. "Wenn er... wenn er danach sucht..."

Zelda nickte ebenfalls langsam.

"Dann besteht noch Hoffnung."


	7. Kapitel 7

Kapitel 7

1

Lord Richard Kendrice war verärgert.

Er kam von der nächtlichen Übungsstunde nach Hause, wo Captain Pierce ihn wieder einmal im Kampf mit zwei Schwertern besiegt hatte. Nach einem kurzen Schlagabtausch hatte Pierce ihn entwaffnet und der Kampf war vorbei gewesen.

"Wie macht Ihr das?", hatte Kendrice ihn gefragt. "Meisterin Impa macht das auch, aber ich konnte nie erkennen, wie. Es geht so schnell, dass man der Bewegung mit den Augen nicht folgen kann. Ich verstehe das nicht."

"Mein Lord", hatte Pierce gesagt, "diesen Trick kann man nicht lernen. Man findet ihn einfach und kann ihn sofort. Ich kann ihn Euch leider nicht zeigen, da er ein Geheimnis ist."

"So werdet Ihr mich immer besiegen", hatte Kendrice frustriert gebrummt, "und sie auch."

"So sieht es aus, mein Freund", hatte Pierce gesagt. "Aber keine Sorge, Ihr habt Euch ja entschuldigt. Dadurch habt Ihr noch eine Chance gewonnen."

"Oh, das glaube ich nicht", hatte Kendrice seine Befürchtung ausgesprochen. "Sie wird mich auseinander nehmen, das nächste Mal, wenn wir uns begegnen. Ich traue mich ihr nicht mehr unter die Augen."

"Übung macht den Meister", hatte Pierce zum Abschluss gesagt. "Bis morgen, Minister. Bringt die Rubine mit, die Ihr heute verloren habt."

"Ihr bringt mich noch an den Bettelstab, Captain", hatte Kendrice kopfschüttelnd entgegnet. Und Captain Pierce war laut lachend nach Hause gegangen.

Nun stand Kendrice in seinen Gemächern vor dem Spiegel und schaute in sein eigenes, frustriertes Gesicht.

"Verlierer!", knurrte er sein Spiegelbild an.

 _So wird das niemals etwas. Ich trete auf der Stelle und komme nicht weiter._

Er ging in sein Schlafgemach und zog seine Kleider aus. Nachdem er sich gewaschen hatte, legte er sich ins Bett und löschte die Kerzen. Düster starrte er in die Dunkelheit.

 _Diesen Trick kann man nicht lernen. Man findet ihn einfach und kann ihn sofort._

Die Worte des Captains klangen in seinem Geist, immer wieder. Aber _wo_ konnte man ihn finden?

Im Licht der Sterne fiel sein Blick auf den Stapel Bücher auf dem kleinen Tisch am Fenster. Er hatte alle Bücher über den Schwertkampf gelesen, die er in der Bibliothek des Schlosses gefunden hatte. Alle, außer einem. Es fiel ihm schwer, es zu lesen, weil er das Sheikah noch nicht gut genug beherrschte. Meisterin Impa hatte es geschrieben, soviel stand fest.

 _Was, wenn_ sie _den Trick gefunden hat?_

Kendrice stand auf und zündete mit einem Streichholz wieder die Kerzen an. Er suchte das Buch aus dem Stapel und setzte sich auf den Stuhl vor dem Tisch. Hastig suchte er die Stelle, wo er beim letzten Mal aufgehört hatte, und begann gierig, zu lesen. Er kam nur langsam vorwärts, aber er zwang sich mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit weiter.

 _Ich kriege diesen Bastard noch!_

2

Der rote Schein in der Nacht weckte ihn wieder, und verwundert stand er auf. Er sah sich auf dem Stuhl bei dem Tisch am Fenster sitzen und lesen. _Aber nein..._ Er las nicht mehr. Seine Augen waren ihm zugefallen und sein Kopf war auf die Brust gesunken. Er hatte das Buch fallen gelassen und es lag offen auf dem Boden.

Doch Kendrice kümmerte sich nicht darum. Draußen rief ihn die Fackel zu sich, und er musste gehen. _Schnell..._

Er eilte durch die Nacht, vorbei an Büschen und Bäumen, an Bänken und Brunnen. Diesmal war die Fackel weiter entfernt, meinte er, oder sie war nicht so hell. Er folgte dem Licht und fürchtete, dass er sie nicht rechtzeitig erreichen würde. Etwas geschah dort, was er verhindern musste. Etwas würde verloren gehen...

 _"Komm..."_ raunte die Fackel in seinem Kopf. _"Komm... zum Feuer."_

Plötzlich war er da. Voller Panik schaute er sich um und suchte...

Da war der Falter. Er schwirrte in wilden Kreisen um die Flamme und murmelte in einem immer wieder an- und abschwellenden Ton: _"Ins Feuer, ins Feuer, ich werde verbrennen!"_

Kendrice überlegte fieberhaft. Er wollte ihn unbedingt retten, er _musste!_ Er trat näher zur Fackel und versuchte, die Bahnen des Falters voraus zu ahnen, um ihn einzufangen.

 _Jetzt, jetzt!_

In hohem Bogen kam der Falter geflogen und Kendrice streckte die Hand aus. Der Falter war so schnell, dass Kendrice ihn mit der Hand verfolgen musste, und dann verbrannte er.

Mit einem Schrei wurde er wach. Sein Kopf fuhr hoch und er sprang vom Stuhl auf. Mit klopfendem Herzen zog er seine Hand vor sein Gesicht und sah heißes Wachs, das von der Kerze darauf getropft war. Panisch schüttelte er die Hand und der Schmerz verging. Er merkte, dass seine nackten Füße auf einer Unebenheit standen und schaute nach unten. Unter seinen Füßen lag das Buch auf dem Boden, und Kendrice riss es empor und drückte es an sich. Fast hätte er es zerstört.

Er ging ins Badezimmer und wusch sein Gesicht, um den Schrecken zu vertreiben.

 _Warum verfolgt mich dieser Traum?_

Er wusste, dass der Traum noch weiter gegangen wäre, wenn er nicht von dem heißen Wachs geweckt worden wäre.

Er löschte die Kerzen, legte sich wieder ins Bett und starrte an die Decke.

 _Irgend etwas stimmt hier nicht._

Er musste zu jemandem gehen, der ihm helfen konnte, das Rätsel zu lösen. Zu einem Telepathen. Oder zu einer Telepathin. Aber nicht zu Meisterin Impa. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Zu Zelda. Er würde zu Zelda gehen.

3

Kendrice konnte das Ende der Ratssitzung kaum erwarten. Er musste allein mit Lady Zelda sprechen, aber sie musste nach der Sitzung zum Hof...

Er hatte schlecht geschlafen, weil er fürchtete, wieder in diesen Traum zu fallen.

"...entlassen."

Kendrices Gesicht schnappte hoch. Er schaute sich verwirrt um. Die anderen Minister erhoben sich und verließen den Ratssaal, nachdem sie dem Königspaar die Hand geschüttelt hatten.

"Gibt es noch etwas, Lord Kendrice?", fragte Link ihn respektvoll.

"Ja, ich...", stammelte er. "Nun... wenn ich ehrlich bin..."

Link lächelte ihn aufmunternd an.

"Ihr habt Euch doch nicht wieder mit Meisterin Impa geschlagen, oder?" fragte er belustigt.

"Nein... nein...", schüttelte Kendrice den Kopf. "Aber ich habe noch eine persönliche Frage, die ich gerne mit Lady Zelda besprechen möchte. Wärt Ihr einverstanden, Eure Majestät?"

Er schaute sie abwechselnd beide an, und beide nickten.

"Natürlich, Lord Kendrice", sagte Zelda. "Link wird ohne mich zum Hof gehen, ich komme dann später nach."

"Danke, Eure Majestät", sagte Kendrice erleichtert.

Link nickte ihm zu, küsste seine Frau und verließ den Saal. Als er gegangen war, schaute Zelda Kendrice erwartungsvoll an.

"Lady Zelda, ich benötige Eure Hilfe in einer persönlichen Sache. Unter normalen Umständen würde ich mit so etwas zu Meister Maynard gehen, aber ich fürchte, in dieser Angelegenheit kann er mir nicht helfen."

"Geht es Euch nicht gut?", fragte Zelda besorgt.

"Doch... körperlich fühle ich mich gut, sehr gut sogar. Aber in letzter Zeit werde ich von einem bestimmten Traum verfolgt, den ich nicht verstehe. Er tritt immer wieder auf, in leicht abgewandelten Formen, aber das Ende ist immer gleich."

"Wollt Ihr ihn mir erzählen?"

Kendrice atmete tief ein.

"Ich wache auf und sehe draußen in den Gärten ein rotes Licht. Wenn ich näher gehe, merke ich, dass es eine Fackel ist. Ich gehe zu der Fackel und finde einen Nachtfalter, der die Flammen umschwirrt. Während ich ihn beobachte, fliegt er ins Feuer und verbrennt. Meistens wache ich dann auf. Manchmal kommt noch ein geflügeltes Wesen mit roten Augen zu mir, und ich frage es, warum ich dort bin."

Zelda schaute nachdenklich in die Ferne. Dann wandten sich ihre Augen wieder Kendrice zu.

"Habt Ihr solch eine Situation schon einmal in der Wirklichkeit erlebt?"

"Ich weiß nicht. Wenn ich diesen Traum habe, weiß ich immer, was dort sein wird, und was passieren wird. Und ich versuche, es zu verhindern."

"Hattet Ihr schon einmal telepathischen Kontakt mit jemandem?" fragte Zelda.

Kendrice schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht, dass ich wüsste."

Zelda schwieg.

Mit bangem Herzen hoffte Kendrice, dass sie eine Antwort für ihn hätte.

"Es könnte alles sein", sagte Zelda schließlich. "Irgendein Kindheitserlebnis vielleicht."

"Aber ich hatte diese Träume vorher nicht. Sie kommen erst seit einigen Monaten."

Lady Zelda merkte auf. "Seit einigen Monaten, sagt Ihr?"

Kendrice nickte. "Habt Ihr eine Idee?"

"Es muss eine traumatische Erfahrung gewesen sein. Eine, die Ihr unbewusst vergessen möchtet, oder..."

Mit weiten Augen und offenem Mund sah sie ihn an.

"Ja...?" forschte Kendrice weiter.

"...oder jemand _möchte_ , dass Ihr sie vergesst."

"Ich verstehe nicht", sagte Kendrice verwirrt. "Müsste er dann nicht in meinen Geist eindringen?"

Zelda nickte langsam. "In der Tat."

"Aber ich kann mich nicht erinnern...", sagte Kendrice, und ein gequälter Ausdruck trat in sein Gesicht.

"Natürlich nicht", sagte Zelda. Wenn jemand in Eurem Geist war, hat er wahrscheinlich eine Barriere errichtet. Sie scheint jedoch nicht vollständig zu sein, denn es dringen noch Bruchstücke nach außen. Ihr nehmt diese Bruchstücke nicht bewusst als Erinnerung wahr, aber in Eurem Unterbewusstsein könnt Ihr sie wahrnehmen. In Euren Träumen."

"Kann man die Erinnerung wieder hervorbringen?", fragte Kendrice mit klopfendem Herzen.

"Wenn die Barriere absichtlich offen gelassen wurde, ja", sagte Zelda. Wenn ein Telepath so etwas tut, hinterlässt er dem... nun ja... Opfer, könnte man sagen... einen Schlüssel."

Kendrice legte seine Hände auf sein Gesicht und schluckte. Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und fragte:

"Wie könnte so ein Schlüssel aussehen?"

Zelda hob ihre Hände. "Es könnte alles sein. Ein Wort, ein Geräusch, ein Gegenstand... alles."

Wieder musste Kendrice schlucken. "Sagt mir, Lady Zelda, könntet Ihr den Schlüssel für mich finden?"

Aber Zelda lächelte nur traurig und schüttelte den Kopf. "Leider nicht, mein Lord. Das könnt nur Ihr allein."

"Aber... Ihr könntet feststellen, ob es überhaupt eine Barriere in meinem Geist gibt, oder?"

Zelda nickte. "Ich müsste mich dafür in Euren Geist begeben und danach suchen. Möchtet Ihr, dass ich das tue?"

Kendrice nickte langsam.

"Bitte. Was muss ich dafür tun?"

Zelda lächelte. "Gar nichts. Ich kann meinen Geist am einfachsten mit Eurem verbinden, wenn ich Euch hier berühre." Sie zeigte mit den Händen zu ihren Schläfen. "Seid Ihr damit einverstanden?"

Wieder nickte Kendrice.

Zelda rief ihre Magie und sandte eine Barriere zu den Türen des Saals. "Es ist wichtig, dass wir nicht gestört werden", erklärte sie. Dann kam sie zu ihm, setzte sich auf einen Stuhl vor ihm und wandte sich ihm zu.

"Entspannt Euch und schließt die Augen. Sobald ich meine Hände an Eure Schläfen lege, werde ich Euren Geist betreten. Ihr werdet nichts davon merken, denn es geschieht alles auf der Ebene Eures Unterbewusstseins."

4

Zelda legte die Hände an Lord Kendrices Schläfen und er schloss die Augen. Sanft drang sie durch die äußeren Schichten seines Geistes, die sie bereitwillig hindurch ließen. Sie war von seiner Kraft und seiner Intelligenz fasziniert, aber da sie ihn kannte, war sie nicht überrascht. Es musste so sein. Aber kaum war sie in die innerste Kammer seines Unterbewusstseins eingetreten, sah sie die hell leuchtende Kuppel. Sie strahlte durch seinen ganzen Geist und leuchtete heller als alle anderen Erinnerungen. Sie war von einer Schönheit und einer Reinheit, die Zelda noch nie vorher gesehen hatte. Das Licht zog sie wie magisch an und sie flog näher und näher. Aber als sie davor stand, merkte sie, dass sie nicht weiter kam. Sie trat auf der Stelle und konnte nicht mehr näher gehen. Die Barriere war so fein gearbeitet, dass sie Kendrice fast darum beneidete. Sie umrundete die Kuppel, um die Öffnung zu finden.

 _Dort..._

Ein schmaler Spalt war offen geblieben, und dadurch drangen feine Strahlen der Erinnerung nach draußen. Es war eine Kunst, solch eine schmale Öffnung zu erstellen, und Zelda wusste, dass nur eine einzige Person dazu in der Lage war.

Die Erkenntnis kam nicht unerwartet. Sie traf Zelda wie die Bestätigung einer Ahnung, und wenn man alles bedachte, was bisher geschehen war... machte es durchaus Sinn.

Plötzlich fühlte sie sich wie ein Eindringling. Diese Erinnerung kam aus dem Innersten Kern von Lord Kendrice, und niemand - _niemand_ \- sollte dazu Zugang haben, als er allein. Sie zog sich zurück durch alle Schichten, bis sie aus seinem Geist austrat und die Augen öffnete.

Er öffnete ebenfalls schlagartig die Augen, als er fühlte, wie sie sich regte. Langsam ließ sie ihre Hände sinken und strich dabei zärtlich über seine Wangen.

"Oh, mein Lord", sagte sie mit einem sanften Lächeln. "Ihr habt eine wunderschöne Erinnerung dort drin, aber sie ist mit einer Barriere umgeben."

Lord Kendrice sah sie mit einem schmerzvollen Ausdruck an und presste die Lippen aufeinander.

"So wie ich es sehe", fuhr Zelda fort, "wurde die Barriere absichtlich unvollständig errichtet. Das bedeutet, dass die Person, welche sie errichtet hat, Euch irgendwo einen Schlüssel hinterlassen hat. Wenn Ihr ihn findet, wird er die Erinnerung für Euch öffnen. Ich wünsche Euch sehr, dass Ihr ihn findet."

"Aber wie...", stammelte Lord Kendrice. "Wie soll ich ihn finden? Wie merke ich überhaupt, dass ich ihn gefunden habe?"

"Wenn der Schlüssel gefunden wird, dann wirkt er sofort. Es mag vielleicht überwältigend für Euch sein, wenn es soweit ist, aber Ihr werdet es sofort wissen. Ohne jeglichen Zweifel."

Lord Kendrice schüttelte den Kopf. Sein Blick kam wieder zu Zelda.

"Danke, Eure Majestät", sagte er leise. Dann stand er langsam auf und ging zur Tür, während Zelda die magische Barriere auflöste. Als er gegangen war, blieb sie noch eine Weile in Gedanken verloren sitzen.

 _Oh, Impa..._

Sie durfte es ihr nicht sagen. Impa würde im Boden versinken vor Scham. Aber Zelda lächelte. Sie freute sich sehr für Impa, denn Lord Kendrice war wahrhaftig der richtige Mann für sie. Leise lächelnd nickte sie zu sich selbst und ging hinaus. Als sie in den Thronsaal kam, fand sie Link in ein Gespräch mit einigen Ratsmitgliedern vertieft. Kendrice war nicht darunter. Sie stellte sich neben ihn und nahm sanft seine Hand. Link strich mit seinen Daumen über ihre Finger und entschuldigte sich. Dann trat er mit ihr beiseite und küsste sie.

"Du glühst ja förmlich", sagte er lächelnd. "Was war denn los?"

Zelda umarmte ihn und flüsterte ihm leise ins Ohr.

"Ich glaube, wir haben unseren Schuldigen gefunden."


	8. Kapitel 8

Kapitel 8

1

Die Prüfungen der Elitekämpfer rückten langsam näher. Sie waren für Anfang September angesetzt und es würde eine riesige Veranstaltung werden. Zuerst sollte es ein Turnier für alle Kämpfer geben, die teilnehmen wollten, in verschiedenen Disziplinen wie Schwertkampf, Bogenschießen, aber auch Rennen und Schwimmen. Bisher hatte Impa immer nur als Prüferin teilgenommen. Die Männer - und manchmal auch Frauen - trainierten und meldeten sich dann für die Prüfung an, wenn sie glaubten, bereit dafür zu sein. Die Prüfungen waren sehr streng, denn Impa duldete kein Versagen. Alle Soldaten wussten das und trainierten deshalb um so härter. Sie hatte bei vielen von denen, die sie ausbildete, gute Fortschritte bemerkt und sagte Pierce, welchem von ihnen sie die Prüfung empfehlen würde, und welche lieber noch warten sollten. Pierce hielt sich gewissenhaft daran, denn er wollte sich natürlich mit seinen Kämpfern nicht vor dem versammelten Publikum blamieren. Die Menschen kamen aus ganz Hyrule zu den Prüfungen, und nicht nur Hylianer, sondern sogar Gerudos, Zoras und Goronen würden unter den Zuschauern sein.

Auch Impas Kinder wuchsen langsam in ihr heran. Sie waren zwar immer noch winzig klein, denn sie würden erst in der zweiten Hälfte der Schwangerschaft schneller wachsen, aber ihr Geist entwickelte sich schon sehr früh. Langsam wurde sie ruhiger und vermutete, dass die Kinder etwas damit zu tun hatten. Sie verzehrte sich immer noch nach Kendrice und erlebte alles von Hitzewellen bis kalte Schweißausbrüche, wenn sie ihm begegnete, aber sie konnte wieder besser schlafen und der Appetit war auch wieder gekommen. Da sie die einzige lebende Sheikah war, gab es keine Hebammen, die Erfahrung mit ihrer Schwangerschaft hatten, und Impa hätte es sowieso keiner Hebamme erzählt. Sie würde nach den Prüfungen gehen müssen, denn wenn die Schwangerschaft erst mal sichtbar wurde... sie fürchtete, dass sie es nicht ertragen können würde.

Bei den regelmäßigen Abendessen mit Link und Zelda hatte Captain Pierce erzählt, dass Lord Kendrices Trainingszeiten sich verdoppelt hatten. "Er ist in eine Art wahnsinnigen Eifer gefallen", hatte er erzählt. "Ich glaube, er gibt nicht auf, bis er mich geschlagen hat."

"Das führt doch hoffentlich nicht zu einer... Wettbewerbsfehde zwischen Euch beiden, oder?", hatte Link gefragt, aber Pierce hatte nur schmunzelnd abgewinkt. "Ich glaube, das Training hält ihn jung, und er hat angefangen, jede Menge Bücher über den Schwertkampf zu lesen. Er holt sogar welche aus dem Ausland! Aber", fügte er dann mit einer ehrfürchtigen Verneigung vor Impa hinzu, "ich bin der Meinung, dass es nur ein einziges Buch gibt, das er lesen muss."

Impa wusste, dass Kendrice ihr Buch ausgeliehen hatte. Sie wusste nur von diesem einzigen Exemplar in der Schlossbibliothek.

 _Hat er es zurück gebracht?_

Sie würde es überprüfen müssen.

Deshalb ging sie nun zielstrebig durch die Gänge in Richtung der Bibliothek und lächelte die Wachen an, die vor der Tür standen.

"Madam Impa...", grüßten sie. Einer von ihnen war ein guter Kämpfer und sie hatte Pierce empfohlen, dass er ihn zur Prüfung anmeldete. Auch Mister Thomas und Mister Daren, Link und Zeldas Leibwächter, waren unter den Kandidaten.

Der eine Soldat sprang behände vor und öffnete die Tür für Impa. "Ihr seid ein Schmeichler", sagte sie ihm zwinkernd. Sie konnte sogar ab und zu mit den Wachen flirten, ohne gleich in Tränen auszubrechen. Der Soldat verneigte sich ehrfürchtig. "Wie Ihr meint, Madam."

Sie wusste, dass Kendrice viel Zeit in der Bibliothek verbrachte, deshalb blieb sie vor der Tür stehen, als die Wachen die Türen hinter ihr geschlossen hatten. Sie ließ ihren Blick über die Bücherregale schweifen und suchte nach ihm. Wenn er da war, würde sie sofort wieder gehen und später wieder kommen. Aber die Bibliothek war leer, abgesehen von dem jungen Mädchen, das die Ausleihe bediente. Sie grüßte Impa mit einem leichten Nicken, und Impa ging geradewegs zu dem Regal, wo sie wusste, dass ihr Buch üblicherweise stand. Es war nicht da. Impa überlegte und ging zu dem Mädchen bei der Ausleihe.

"Miss Lane", begann sie. "Ich suche nach dem Buch _Arut ill Siverdis_. Ist es gegenwärtig ausgeliehen?"

Das Mädchen schaute in seiner Liste nach und nickte. "Ja, Lord Kendrice hat es noch, aber er sollte es heute wieder zurück bringen."

Ein Schauer durchfuhr Impa.

 _Nein..._

"Soll ich es für Euch reservieren, Madam Impa?"

"Wie bitte?"

Ein schreckliches Brausen stieg in Impas Ohren und ihre Sicht verschwamm. Sie fühlte, wie ihre Beine nachgaben und griff instinktiv nach dem Tisch.

"Madam Impa, geht es Euch gut?", fragte das Mädchen mit ängstlicher Stimme.

Impa schluckte und bemühte sich, stehen zu bleiben. Sie schaute das Mädchen trotz des lauten Rauschens in ihren Ohren an und zwang sich, die Augen offen zu halten.

"Ja... Miss Lane. Nein, Ihr müsst es nicht reservieren, ich habe es schon gelesen..."

Sie zwang ihre Beine, sich zu bewegen und schritt zur Tür.

Als sie ihre Hand auf den Türknauf legen wollte, bewegte er sich, und Impa zog die Finger weg, als ob sie sich verbrannt hätte. Sie wich zurück, und die Tür öffnete sich.

Sie sah das Gesicht des Wachmannes, der die Tür öffnete und beiseite trat, damit Lord Richard Kendrice eintreten konnte.

Er war kaum einen Schritt weit von ihr entfernt und schaute sie verwundert an. Ihr Blick blieb an den Büchern hängen, die er in der Hand trug. Ihr Buch war darunter.

"Madam Impa...", grüßte Kendrice sie. Seine Stimme war kaum ein Hauchen und ihre Augen kamen zurück zu seinen Lippen. Sie konnte sich kaum zurückhalten, ihre Hand auszustrecken, um diese Lippen zu berühren, die mit solcher Leidenschaft küssen konnten...

Und die es nun nie wieder tun würden.

Sie wich zurück und ließ ihn vorbei gehen, dann rannte sie durch die offenen Türen hinaus.

Das war es. Ihr Leben war zu Ende.

2

Lord Richard Kendrice schaute ihr stirnrunzelnd nach.

Etwas war dort in ihrem Blick gewesen, bevor sie gegangen war. Etwas Zerbrochenes, Endgültiges. Er sann einen Moment verwirrt darüber nach, dann schüttelte er den Kopf, wie um die seltsamen Gedanken zu vertreiben, und schritt weiter in die Bibliothek hinein.

Er ging zu dem Tisch der Bibliothekarin, Miss Lane, wie er wusste.

"Guten Tag, Lord Kendrice", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln. "Waren die Bücher hilfreich?"

"Ich fürchte, das, was ich suchte, war nicht darunter", sagte er bedauernd. Aber ich muss sie heute zurück bringen, nicht wahr?"

"Ja, Lord Kendrice", sagte Miss Lane. "Möchtet Ihr vielleicht noch einmal schauen?"

"Ich glaube, ich habe sonst alle gelesen, die mich interessieren", sagte er traurig. "Vielleicht später."

"Wie Ihr wünscht, mein Lord", sagte sie und nahm die Bücher, um sie ins Regal zu bringen. Als Kendrice sah, wie sie die Bücher einsammelte und sie fort brachte, ergriff ihn plötzlich ein seltsames Gefühl. Er hatte Impas Buch und die Grammatik zurück gebracht. _Arut ill Siverdis_ war das letzte Buch aus der Bibliothek, das den Schwertkampf behandelte, und er hatte es nicht vollständig gelesen. Konnte es dann nicht sein, dass er etwas verpasste?

"Wartet bitte einen Augenblick, Miss Lane", rief er.

"Ja...?"

"Könntet... könntet Ihr nachschauen, wer _Arut ill Siverdis_ außer mir sonst noch ausgeliehen hat?"

"Niemand, das weiß ich", sagte Miss Lane sofort. "Es ist ja in Sheikah geschrieben, und niemand kennt die Sprache heute mehr." Sie wollte schon weiter gehen. Aber er hatte sie mit ein paar Schritten erreicht und hielt sie am Arm zurück.

"Wie lange seid Ihr schon hier, Miss Lane?", fragte er sie.

Sie blieb stehen und schaute ihn stirnrunzelnd an.

"Ich arbeite schon fünf Jahre hier, mein Lord, und in der Zeit hat außer Euch niemand das Buch ausgeliehen."

"Und vorher?", bohrte er weiter. "Ich meine, bevor Ihr anfingt, hier zu arbeiten. Gibt es darüber noch Einträge?"

Ihr Gesicht hellte sich auf. "Ihr meint von Mister Warner? Er hat vor mir in der Bibliothek gearbeitet."

"Ja... zum Beispiel. Könntet Ihr sie holen?" fragte Kendrice.

"Ich glaube schon", sagte sie. "Wartet einen Augenblick." Sie ging zurück und legte die beiden Bücher wieder auf den Tisch. Kendrice folgte ihr mit angehaltenem Atem. Miss Lane ging zu einem kleinen Schrank hinter ihrem Tisch und holte einige Bücher heraus. Sie schaute kurz hinein und brachte dann eines zum Tisch.

"Das ist es. Ich werde mal nachschauen... Ah, hier ist es schon. Es war vor... ungefähr sieben Jahren, da hat noch jemand das Buch ausgeliehen."

"Wer war es?", fragte Kendrice, und seine Hände zitterten vor Anspannung.

"Captain Pierce."

"Was?" sagte Kendrice überrascht.

 _Natürlich._

"Dieser Bastard!", rief Kendrice aus.

"Wie meint Ihr, mein Lord?", fragte Miss Lane zaghaft.

"Oh, vergebt mir, Miss Lane", sagte er. "Aber in diesem Fall möchte ich _Arut ill Siverdis_ gerne wieder mitnehmen. Und die Grammatik auch."

3

Mit leichtem Herzen kehrte Kendrice in seine Gemächer zurück und brachte die beiden Bücher mit, die er schon fast wieder abgegeben hätte.

Bis zu den Prüfungen waren es noch zwei Wochen, und Pierce hatte alle Hände voll zu tun mit der Vorbereitung seiner Prüflinge. Das Training würde sich also für Kendrice in Grenzen halten. Es sei denn...

 _Nein... sie wird sich niemals dazu herablassen... Nicht, wenn du nichts hast, um sie zu beeindrucken._

Er nahm sich sofort das Buch vor und las eifrig weiter von der Stelle, bis zu welcher er vorher gekommen war. Irgendwo in diesem Buch musste das Geheimnis enthalten sein, von dem Pierce gesprochen hatte.

Er las nun mit völlig neuer Motivation, begierig, absolut nichts zu verpassen. Mit der Zeit fiel ihm auf, dass viele Wörter auf seltsame Weise dem Hylianischen ähnlich klangen. Besonders das Wort für _Schwert._ Er suchte nach anderen Ähnlichkeiten und fand Regeln, Gesetze, die er von einem Wort auf andere übertragen konnte. So lernte er, sich Worte zu erschließen, die er nicht kannte, und je mehr Worte er lernte, desto schneller konnte er lesen. Nach einigen Tagen war er bis zur Hälfte des Buches gekommen, und der Inhalt war für ihn wie eine Offenbarung. Der Text sprach von Gefühlen, von einem Gespür für den Gegner, das der Kämpfer entwickeln musste. Durch gezielte Beobachtung der Mimik und der Körpersprache konnte er die Handlungen des Gegners voraus berechnen, konnte seine Absichten deuten.

Und dann, eines Abends, als Kendrice eigentlich schon zu Bett gehen wollte, stieß er auf den Schatz. Es war ein einziger Satz auf einer Seite Text, aber in dem Moment, als er ihn las, wusste er, dass er gefunden hatte, was er suchte.

Er legte das Buch beiseite und zog sich wieder an. Schnell nahm er seine beiden Schwerter und lief hinaus auf den Gang. Captain Pierce wohnte in einem anderen Flügel des Schlosses, und es war ein langer Weg, aber er würde alles tun. Er musste es wissen!

Als er zu Captain Pierces Tür kam, trommelte er voller Ungeduld mit seinen Fäusten darauf.

Pierce kam im Morgenmantel heraus, mit einem Kerzenständer in der Hand.

"Lord Kendrice!", rief er überrascht aus. "Was führt Euch..."

"Ich habe es gefunden!", sagte Kendrice mit verschwörerischer Miene.

"Was gefunden?", fragte Pierce mit gerunzelter Stirn.

"Das Geheimnis! Das Geheimnis des Schwertes, Ihr wisst schon. _Arut ill Siverdis!_

Pierces Mund öffnete sich in plötzlichem Verstehen.

"Ah...", machte er.

"Und Ihr müsst jetzt sofort mit mir kämpfen!", drängte Kendrice. "Ich kann nicht schlafen, bevor ich es ausprobiert habe."

"Aber..."

"Na los, Captain. Ich will es bei Dunkelheit machen, mit zwei scharfen Schwertern. Ihr wisst doch, tagsüber geht das nicht. Der König hat es nicht gern, wenn uns jemand sieht."

Captain Pierce fuhr sich mit den Fingern durchs Haar und schüttelte den Kopf."

"Na schön", murmelte er. "Meine Frau wird nicht davon erbaut sein. Ich bin gleich bei Euch. Geht schon vor und entzündet die Fackeln."

4

Kendrice ergriff im Vorbeigehen eine Fackel von denen, die entlang der Wände in Halterungen steckten. Aufgeregt ging er durch die Gänge und konnte sich kaum zurück halten, zu rennen. Aber mit seinen Schwertern in der einen Hand und der Fackel in der anderen, war es nicht einfach. Er ärgerte sich darüber, dass er nicht die Schwertgurte mitgenommen hatte, aber noch einmal in seine Gemächer zurück zu gehen, würde zu lange dauern. Deshalb ging er, so schnell er konnte. Die Wachen an den Ausgangstüren sahen, dass er die Hände voll hatte, und öffneten die Türen für ihn. Ihre Mienen zeigten Verwunderung, aber sie sagten nichts, denn sie wussten, dass Lord Kendrice oft abends noch mit dem Schwert übte, obwohl es diesmal schon reichlich spät war.

Kendrice nahm den kürzesten Weg zu den Gärten und suchte entlang der Wege nach Fackeln, die er anzünden konnte. Von diesem Teil des Schlosses aus war er noch nie zum verborgenen Übungsplatz gegangen, deshalb fand er die Fackeln nicht sofort. Aber als er um eine Ecke bog, sah er eine aufrechte Halterung in einer Nische einer Hecke stehen und zündete sie an. Als er weiter gehen wollte, hielt ihn ein seltsames Gefühl der Vertrautheit mit diesem Anblick zurück. Das Feuer der Fackel leuchtete rot in der Nacht und Kendrice starrte mit großen Augen in die Flammen, als er sich an seinen Traum erinnerte.

 _Wer seid Ihr? Und warum bin ich hier? Könnt Ihr mir das sagen?_

Plötzlich wusste er, dass er schon einmal auf diese Weise in die Flammen geschaut hatte - außerhalb seines Traums. Aber er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern. Er schüttelte den Kopf und ging weiter, zur nächsten Fackel. Als er sich dem runden Übungsplatz näherte, fand er die Fackel wieder, die er kannte, und zündete sie an. Dann ging er durch die schmale Tür in der Hecke und bog um das abknickende Stück. Wieder ergriff ihn das seltsame Gefühl der Vertrautheit. Er ging zur ersten Fackel und zündete sie an, und das Gefühl, dass die Zeit still stand, war überwältigend. Langsam zeichnete er seinen Weg zu allen anderen Fackeln nach und steckte seine Fackel in die letzte Halterung. Als er fertig war, zog er seine beiden Schwerter aus den Scheiden, und das Geräusch ließ ihn erschauern. Ruckartig drehte er sich zum Stamm der Eiche um und spähte in die Schatten.

Er _wusste_ , dass er dies oder etwas Ähnliches schon einmal erlebt hatte. Aber wenn er sonst mit Link, Jayrid und Pierce kämpfte, waren sie immer zu viert oder zu zweit angekommen, niemals allein.

 _Und dennoch..._

Kendrice hörte das leise Rascheln der Hecke, als Captain Pierce den Übungsplatz betrat. Hastig kam er in das Rund und legte seine Schwertgurte zu Kendrices Scheiden auf den Boden.

"Ihr müsst mir dies wieder gut machen, mein Lord", sagte er. "Roselyn hat mir die Hölle heiß gemacht. Dass sie nicht gleich die Wachen auf mich gehetzt hat, war auch alles."

Kendrice nickte. "Ich danke Euch, Captain. Er drückte dankbar Pierces Arm. "Dies ist sehr wichtig für mich."

"Ja, ich weiß," sagte Pierce. "Also, bis zu welcher Seite seid Ihr gekommen?"

"Etwa bis zur Hälfte. Dann fand ich etwas. Ich will es ausprobieren."

Pierce schürzte die Lippen und nickte nachdenklich. "Ja, das könnte so ungefähr hinkommen. Also dann...", und damit ergriff er seine beiden Schwerter und warf sich in seine Kampfposition. "...verteidigt Euch, mein Lord."

5

Atemlos und schweißgebadet reichten die beiden Männer sich die Hand.

"Wie ich sehe, habt Ihr gelernt", sagte Captain Pierce. "Es ist nicht einfach, dieses Sheikah, habe ich recht?"

Kendrice schüttelte den Kopf. "In der letzten Woche habe ich mir fast jede Nacht um die Ohren geschlagen, um bis dorthin zu lesen. Ich hätte das Buch schon fast wieder zurück gebracht, als mir einfiel, zu fragen, wer es vor mir ausgeliehen hatte."

Pierce schmunzelte kopfschüttelnd. "Sehr schlau, in der Tat, mein Lord."

"Wie seid Ihr eigentlich dazu gekommen?", fragte Kendrice neugierig.

"Nun, ich war auf der Suche nach Literatur, die ich meinen Elitekämpfern empfehlen konnte - denen, die sich auch für die Taktik interessieren, nicht nur für die Technik. So habe ich dann die Bibliothek durchforstet und alles gelesen, was es dazu gab. Als ich mich einmal mit König Nohansen darüber unterhielt, sagte er mir:

 _"Wartet mal einen Moment, Captain Pierce, ich glaube, ich habe da etwas für Euch."_

Dann ging er in sein Arbeitszimmer und kam mit _Arut ill Siverdis_ wieder. Er sagte mir, es sei ein Buch aus der Bibliothek, und ich und nahm es mit. Als ich zu Hause war und in das Buch schaute, war ich verblüfft, denn ich verstand kein einziges Wort darin. Ich schaute mir den Autor an - und war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. Es war Impa! Ich dachte mir, jeder weiß, dass Impa die letzte Sheikah ist, und sie hat das Buch wahrscheinlich in ihrer Muttersprache geschrieben. Ich fragte also ein wenig herum und hörte von einem Wissenschaftler, der in der Nähe des Hylia-Sees lebt. Ich besuchte ihn und er hatte tatsächlich eine Grammatik des Sheikah."

Sie gingen und löschten die Fackeln auf dem Übungsplatz, und Pierce erzählte weiter.

"Er war aber ein Schlitzohr, dieser Wissenschaftler. Er wollte von mir einen komischen, stinkenden Frosch für das Buch haben. Ich musste zu den Zoras reiten und in ihrem Laden für ein Vermögen einen solchen Frosch kaufen - ich erfuhr erst später, dass man in der Nähe von Zoras Gebiet diese Frösche überall im Wasser findet, die haben mich ganz schön übers Ohr gehauen. Der Wissenschaftler wollte den Frosch lebendig haben und ich musste mich beeilen, denn außerhalb des Wassers konnte er nicht lange überleben. Aber schließlich überließ der Mann mir die Grammatik - und da sind wir also."

"Dann seid Ihr also derjenige, der die Grammatik in die Bibliothek gebracht hat!", sagte Kendrice erstaunt.

"Jawohl, mein Lord!", sagte Captain Pierce mit einer scherzhaften Verneigung. "Zu Euren Diensten. Aber jetzt, wenn Ihr nichts dagegen habt, möchte ich in mein warmes Bett zurück. Wir können morgen noch weiter sprechen, wenn Ihr mögt."

"Wenn ich überhaupt aus dem Bett komme...", sagte Kendrice. "Mir tun alle Knochen weh. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass dieser Kampf so lange dauert..."

"Das liegt daran, dass Ihr das Buch noch nicht zu Ende gelesen habt, mein Lord", sagte Pierce. "Erst wenn Ihr das ganze Buch gelesen habt, werdet Ihr in der Lage sein, sie zu besiegen."

Ruckartig wandte Kendrice sich zu Pierce um.

"Wie meint Ihr das?", fragte er stirnrunzelnd.

"Na... ich dachte... Ihr habt Euch doch in den Kopf gesetzt, Meisterin Impa zu besiegen, oder nicht? Warum solltet Ihr sonst diesen ganzen Aufwand betreiben?"

"So habe ich es noch nie betrachtet...", sagte Kendrice nachdenklich. Schon wieder war da dieses vertraute Gefühl. "Habt Ihr sie denn jemals besiegt?"

"Oh, ich werde mich hüten, gegen sie zu kämpfen", sagte Pierce lachend. "Sie ist gnadenlos in ihrer Rache. Und es geht das Gerücht um, dass der Mann, der sie jemals besiegt, ihr Schicksal sein wird."

"Es hat sie also noch nie jemand besiegt? Kein einziger?"

"Nein", sagte Pierce kurz mit einem schiefen Lächeln. "Möchtet Ihr es versuchen?"

Ein Schauer fuhr durch Kendrices Körper. Er atmete tief ein und schaute zu Pierce. "Ich weiß nicht, Captain. Sagt Ihr es mir."

Pierce verzog den Mund und blieb stehen. Er kratzte sich am Kopf und wiegte ihn leicht hin und her. "Eure Technik ist sehr gut, Ihr seid sehr wendig und ausdauernd, und ihr habt auch nichts dagegen, einmal zu Boden zu gehen. Was Euch meiner Meinung nach fehlt... ist die Gelassenheit."

Ein erstaunter Ausdruck trat in Kendrices Gesicht. Mit einer Geste forderte er Pierce auf, weiter zu sprechen.

"Vergebt mir, mein Lord", sagte Pierce und räusperte sich, "aber... Impa... ist eine sehr schöne Frau. Sie ist stark und stolz und kühn... und schön. Wenn man sie kämpfen sieht, ist das wie...ich weiß nicht, wie ich es beschreiben soll... wie ein Zauber. Sie zieht einen in ihren Bann. Keiner entgeht ihr."

Kendrice schluckte und wandte den Blick ab.

"Und ich habe Euch zugesehen, als Ihr mit ihr kämpftet. Ihr habt sie herausgefordert. Ihr habt sie verhöhnt und gedemütigt. Und sie zeigte keine Gnade. Es war etwas in diesem Kampf - von beiden Seiten - also, wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich meinen..."

Er schnaubte lächelnd und schüttelte den Kopf. Kendrice wandte sich erschrocken wieder zu Pierce, als dieser abbrach. Er hatte das heftige Gefühl, etwas Wichtigem auf der Spur zu sein, etwas, das einen Unterschied machen konnte zwischen Leben und Tod.

"Was? Was meint Ihr, Captain? Sprecht weiter!"

Aber Pierce löschte die letzte Fackel und ergriff Kendrices Schulter. "Es ist spät, mein Lord. Lest das Buch zu Ende, und Ihr werdet verstehen. Vorher würde ich an Eurer Stelle Impa nicht unter die Augen treten. Gute Nacht, mein Freund."

Damit ließ Pierce ihn stehen und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.


	9. Kapitel 9

Kapitel 9

1

Zwei Tage noch bis zu den Prüfungen.

Seit Impa gesehen hatte, wie Kendrice das Buch zurück brachte, hatte sich all ihre Hoffnung aufgelöst. Sie traute sich nicht mehr aus ihren Gemächern, aus Angst, dass sie ihm irgendwo begegnen und zusammenbrechen könne. Sie würden dann womöglich noch Henry holen... den lieben Henry, den sie hatte vergessen lassen...

Warum hatte Kendrice sie so in Flammen versetzt? Sie konnte es sich nicht erklären. Wenn sie ihn sah, zog es ihre Hände wie magisch zu seinen Schläfen, um in seinen Geist einzudringen und endlich ihre eigene Barriere nieder zu reißen, um für immer bei ihm zu sein.

 _Aber nein. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen._

Zelda war zu ihr gekommen und hatte ihr die Liste der Männer gebracht, die sich für die Prüfung der Elitekämpfer gemeldet hatten. Sie hatte Impa mit solch mitleidvollen Augen angeschaut, dass Impa sich aufgerafft hatte und zum Übungsplatz gegangen war. Sie hatte sich bemüht, nur ihr stolzes, unerschütterliches Selbst zu zeigen. Die Männer waren allesamt höflich und respektvoll zu ihr gewesen, und Captain Pierce hatte sie mit einem vielsagenden, liebevollen Blick begrüßt, der sie sehr an Zelda erinnert hatte. Sie hatte mit einigen Männern gekämpft und ihnen noch einige letzte Hinweise gegeben, und dann hatte sie sich verabschiedet.

Am nächsten Morgen sollte das Turnier beginnen. Die Arenen waren alle schon auf dem riesigen Kampfplatz hinter dem Schloss vorbereitet worden, und sie hatte die Arena inspiziert, auf der die Prüfungskämpfe gehalten werden sollten. Alles hatte seine Ordnung. Danach... würde sie abreisen.

Er würde den Schlüssel nicht mehr finden. Niemand außer Impa wusste, wo er war, und sie durfte es ihm nicht sagen. Sie durfte es niemandem sagen, nicht einmal Zelda.

Ihr Körper krümmte sich im Bett zusammen und sie schlief von tiefen Schluchzern geschüttelt langsam ein. In dem dämmernden Zustand zwischen Schlafen und Wachen schlängelte sich eine feine Präsenz zu ihrem Geist. Bei näherer Betrachtung waren es zwei. Ihre kleinen Geister waren so rein und so zierlich, dass sie sie am liebsten in ihre Arme genommen und an sich gedrückt hätte.

 _Aber die Zeit wird kommen._

Es würde noch ein halbes Jahr dauern, aber dann könnte sie sie endlich in die Arme nehmen, ihre beiden Kinder.

 _"Mama..."_

Sie fuhr aus ihrem Halbschlaf hoch. Sie hatte die Stimme deutlich gehört... oder war sie nur in ihrem Kopf gewesen?

 _"Mama..."_ kam eine zweite Stimme, ein wenig anders als die erste, aber genau so schön.

 _"Mama, warum bist du traurig?"_

Keuchend richtete sie sich auf.

 _"Drilla?"_

 _"Bin ich Drilla?"_ Es war das Mädchen, das sprach.

 _"Ja, mein Schatz, du bist Drilla",_ antwortete sie.

 _"Das ist nett... Drilla gefällt mir."_

Impa war hellwach und merkte voller Staunen, dass sie mit ihren ungeborenen Kindern über ihre Telepathie sprach.

 _"Und ich? Wer bin ich?",_ fragte die andere Stimme.

Impa lächelte. _"Du bist Andyr, mein Kleiner."_

 _"Aber... warum bist du traurig, wenn du meinen Namen sagst?"_

Ein Schauer durchfuhr Impa und sie setzte an, um zu sprechen. Sie wusste jedoch nicht, was sie sagen sollte.

 _"Ich bin traurig...",_ begann sie vorsichtig, _"weil ich jemanden lieb habe, den ich nicht bekommen kann. Und dein Name erinnert mich an ihn."_

 _"Warum kannst du ihn nicht bekommen?",_ fragte diesmal Drilla weiter.

 _"Weil... nun..."_

 _"Weil du zu feige warst!",_ brach ihr bewusstes Selbst die Stille in ihren Gedanken. _"Du hättest ihn haben können, aber du hast dich nicht getraut, alles aufzugeben und ihm zu gehören. Es darauf ankommen zu lassen. Weißt du nicht, dass die Liebe alle Hürden überwindet? Und schau dir Link und Zelda an. Ihre Liebe hat sogar die Zeitlinien überwunden!"_

Zitternd brachte Impa ihre Hände vor ihre Augen und begann, zu zählen. Es waren zwölf Finger. _ZWÖLF!_

 _Das kann nicht sein..._ Niemals hatte sie ihr bewusstes Selbst in einem Traum gehört, oder mit ihm gesprochen. Woher kamen diese Stimmen?

"Mama?", rief sie leise in die Stille. "Wo bist du? Bist du hier?"

Sie erschauerte, als eine sanfte Hand sich auf ihren Hinterkopf legte.

"Ich bin hier."

Impa drehte sich um und fiel in ihre Arme, die sie mit Wärme und Liebe umschlossen.

"Was soll ich tun, Mama?", schluchzte sie. "Ich kann nicht mehr. Ich vergehe vor Sehnsucht nach ihm, ich sterbe ohne ihn. Wenn die Kinder nicht wären, dann... dann... hätte ich schon längst ein Ende gemacht..."

Ihre Mutter drückte sie sanft an sich. "Ich weiß, mein Mädchen. Und ich bin hier, um dir zu helfen."

"Aber wie? Wenn er sich nicht erinnert..."

"Dann kannst du ihn ebenfalls vergessen, mein Kind. Es gibt Möglichkeiten."

Impa löste sich erschrocken von ihr und wich zurück.

"Was... was hast du gesagt?"

"Ich kann dir helfen, ihn zu vergessen. Dann hat dein Herz Ruhe."

"Aber... aber...", stammelte sie. "Ich will ihn nicht vergessen. Ich will, dass er sich an mich erinnert! An uns! An... alles!"

"Das geht nicht, mein Kind..."

 _"Du kannst ihm immer noch helfen!"_

Die beiden Stimmen hatten sich überlagert und Impa hatte sie beide gleichzeitig gehört. Verwirrt schaute sie sich um. Sie sah sich selbst an der Tür zu ihren Gemächern stehen und sie mit strengem Blick anschauen.

"Hast... hast du gesprochen?", fragte sie.

 _"Das habe ich."_ Ihr Ton war stolz und befehlend, und Impa glaubte, ihren eigenen Ton darin zu erkennen, den sie hatte, wenn sie mit anderen sprach.

"Wie bist du hierher gekommen?", fragte sie leise. Sie schaute sich um und sah immer noch ihre Mutter hinter sich sitzen.

 _"Deine Kinder haben mich gerufen. Sie wollen einen Weg finden, dir zu helfen. Sie fühlen deine Traurigkeit."_

"Aber... ich will ihn nicht vergessen!"

 _"Wir wollen dir nicht helfen, zu vergessen, sondern wir wollen dir helfen, ihm zu helfen. Aber dafür müssen wir beide zusammen arbeiten. Dein Unterbewusstsein und dein Bewusstsein. Du musst im Bewusstsein einen Plan erstellen und ihn im Unterbewusstsein ausführen. Das ist der Weg."_

Impas Augen schnappten auf. Sofort zählte sie ihre Finger. Sie konnte sie klar erkennen, und es waren zehn.

2

Lord Richard Kendrice erwachte.

Als er sich bewegte, stieß er mit dem Ellenbogen an etwas Hartes in seinem Bett. Er schob die Decke beiseite und fand das Buch. Es waren noch einige Seiten übrig, die nahm er sich vor, am Abend zu lesen. Als er aufstand, fühlte er sich erfrischt und munter. Schnell ging er in sein Badezimmer und wusch sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und von den Gliedern, dann kleidete er sich an. Zuerst wollte er eine Runde durch die Wälder laufen, bevor die Wettbewerbe beim Turnier begannen. Er hatte sich mit Pierce für die Schwertkämpfe der Laien verabredet, die sie sich gerne anschauen wollten.

Seit dem nächtlichen Gespräch mit Captain Pierce hatte Kendrice sich viele Gedanken gemacht. Konnte es sein, dass er sich in den Kämpfen zu sehr von seinen Gefühlen leiten ließ? War es falsch, sich von den Gefühlen leiten zu lassen? Oder durfte man sich nur von den richtigen Gefühlen leiten lassen, wobei die falschen ihn nur behinderten? Er hatte Impas Buch fast durchgelesen und viele neue Erkenntnisse daraus gewonnen, aber sie hatten ihn eher noch mehr verwirrt, als ihm Klarheit geschenkt. Nur die eine Erkenntnis, mit der es ihm gelungen war, Pierce... nicht zu besiegen, aber eben auch nicht zu verlieren, hatte ihm einen entscheidenden Hinweis in die richtige Richtung gegeben. Der Hinweis war, dass es besser sei, in einem Kampf für ein Patt zu kämpfen, als für den Sieg. Das war das Geheimnis. Aber wie konnte er _siegen?_ Wie konnte er... _sie_ besiegen?

Impa. Sie war ihm sehr seltsam erschienen, in den letzten Monaten. Seit einem halben Jahr schien sie nicht mehr sie selbst zu sein. Sie schien ihm auszuweichen, er sah sie kaum noch. Was war mit ihr los? War sie immer noch böse auf ihn wegen dieses kleinen Scharmützels? Sollte er vielleicht versuchen, mit ihr zu sprechen? Aber bisher war sie immer geflohen, wenn er in ihre Nähe kam. Auch schon... vor dem Kampf, bei dem sie ihn verwundet hatte.

Kendrice schüttelte den Kopf, um die verwirrenden Gedanken zu vertreiben. Vielleicht wusste Pierce mehr darüber. Er schien sie sehr gut zu kennen und wusste eine Menge über ihre Eigenarten. Als er sich damals bei Link und Zelda vor ihr entschuldigt hatte, da hatte sie ihm so eisig geantwortet, dass er zuerst dachte, er hätte alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht.

 _Oder habe ich das wirklich?_

Aber Link... er würde doch wissen, was sie meinte. Er kannte sie seit seiner Kindheit. Wieder schüttelte Kendrice den Kopf. Er würde mit Pierce sprechen. Zuerst jedoch, wollte er laufen.

3

Nach dem Mittagessen kam Kendrice zu der Arena, wo er sich mit Captain Pierce treffen wollte. Der Captain war schon eingetroffen und saß mit Link zusammen auf der Tribüne. Auf Links Schultern saß Eric und schaute mit großen, staunenden Augen dem Treiben ringsum zu. Kendrice schmunzelte. Er liebte es, zu sehen, wie liebevoll Link sich um Eric kümmerte. Er versuchte, möglichst ständig mit Eric zusammen zu sein und nahm ihn überall mit, wo es möglich war. Er hatte eine wundervolle Bindung zu seinem Sohn, und Kendrice freute sich für ihn.

Link und Pierce winkten Kendrice zu sich auf die Tribüne. Er ging hinauf, schüttelte beiden Männern die Hand und setzte sich auf einen freien Platz neben Captain Pierce.

"Guten Tag, Lord Kendrice", sagte Link und nahm Eric von seinen Schultern auf seinen Schoß. Eric protestierte, aber Link drückte ihn an sich und sagte lachend: "Wir gehen zu den Bogenschützen. Da gibt es weniger Blutvergießen, auch wenn sie hier ja mit stumpfen Schwertern kämpfen. Meine Herren, ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß!" Damit erhob er sich und machte sich auf den Weg, wobei er Eric wieder auf seine Schultern setzte, um besser durch die Menge zu kommen.

Unten in der Arena machten sich die Kämpfer bereit. Es waren einige stattliche junge Männer aus Castletown, Kakariko und den umliegenden Dörfern. Sie traten mit stumpfen Schwertern gegeneinander an und Kendrice genoss es, ihren Bewegungen zuzusehen.

"Der junge Mann mit der grünen Tunika", sagte Pierce, "was haltet Ihr von ihm?"

Kendrice sah sich den Mann an und nickte anerkennend.

"Ich meine, mit etwas Anleitung und Training in die richtige Richtung, kann etwas aus ihm werden. Und aus dem mit den gelben Hosen ebenfalls."

"Das sehe ich auch so, mein Lord," sagte Pierce. "Ich hoffe nur, Meisterin Impa schaut sich diese Männer ebenfalls an, denn ihr Wort wird ausschlaggebend sein, wenn wir ihnen eine Ausbildung anbieten."

Kendrice zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Impa? Sollte sie hier sein? Beunruhigt ließ er seinen Blick über die Zuschauer auf der Tribüne schweifen...

Und dann sah er sie. Sie saß ihm genau gegenüber auf der anderen Seite der Tribüne. Ihre Haare waren streng zusammengebunden und sie schaute mit grimmigem Blick.

Nicht auf die Kämpfer in der Arena.

Sie schaute über die Arena und die Kämpfer hinweg genau in seine Richtung, und ihre roten Augen bohrten sich in seine. Er lächelte unsicher und deutete ein leichtes Nicken an. Sie tat das Gleiche, aber ihr Ausdruck blieb ernst.

Er wandte den Blick wieder zu den Kämpfern und sagte, ohne Pierce anzuschauen:

"Sie ist da, Captain."

"Ah... Ihr habt sie also auch gesehen..." murmelte Pierce schmunzelnd. Sein Ton hatte die leiseste Spur von Anzüglichkeit und Kendrice war verwirrt. Er schaute wieder zu Impa, aber ihr Blick war noch immer auf ihn gerichtet. Er fühlte sich, als ob ihre Augen in sein innerstes Selbst schauen konnten, und ein Schauer fuhr durch seinen Körper.

"Irgendetwas hat sie", sagte Pierce, der Kendrices Blick gefolgt war. "Sie lässt Euch nicht aus den Augen."

"Sie überlegt bestimmt schon, wie sie mich am besten aufspießen kann mit ihren beiden Schwertern", sagte Kendrice grimmig.

Pierce brach in ein leises Lachen aus und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Wo ich das so sehe...", sagte er. "Ich wollte Euch immer schon einmal fragen, was aus dem Kampf damals in der Nacht geworden ist."

Kendrice schaute ihn verwundert an.

"Welchen Kampf meint Ihr?"

"Na... damals, als Ihr mich an der Schulter verwundet hattet. Wisst Ihr nicht mehr?"

Kendrice schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf.

"Wir waren alle bei Link und Zelda, und Impa war auch dort. Sie war schrecklich wütend darüber, dass Ihr mich verwundet hattet, und sie versprach, mich zu vertreten und Euch eine Lektion zu erteilen. Hat sie es getan?"

Langsam drehte Kendrice sein Gesicht zu Captain Pierce.

"Wovon sprecht Ihr, Captain?"

"Oh... vergebt mir...", murmelte Pierce kopfschüttelnd. "So schlimm war es also..."

Aber Kendrice war sich sicher, dass Pierce dagegen ankämpfte, laut los zu lachen.

 _Was entgeht mir hier?_

Er fühlte, wie eine seltsame, hilflose Wut sich in seinem Inneren aufbaute, die er nicht erklären konnte. Er schluckte und merkte, wie trocken sein Mund war. Als er wieder hinüber zu Impa schaute, war sie verschwunden.

4

Ziellos wanderte sie von einer Arena zur nächsten. Nichts, was es hier gab, konnte ihr Interesse fesseln. Wie konnte es auch, wenn sie ihn überall sah? Sein Bild verfolgte sie vor ihrem inneren Auge, seine Lippen, die sich von ihren lösten, um dieses eine Wort zu sprechen... Immer, wenn sie versuchte, die Augen zu schließen, um seinem Bild zu entkommen, fuhren tausend Schauer über ihren Körper, denn dann fühlte sie seine Lippen auf ihrer Haut und seine Hände, die mit festem Griff über ihre Hüften strichen...

Sie hatte sich für eine Weile auf die Tribüne bei den Schwertkämpfern gesetzt und versucht, den Kämpfen zuzuschauen, aber dann hatte sie Pierce gesehen, und neben Pierce saß _er_. Er hatte sie angeschaut und gegrüßt, und sie hätte ihn am liebsten mit ihren Fäusten verprügelt, damit sie seinem Bann endlich entkam...

Sie musste einen Plan erstellen. Sie musste ihm sagen, wo der Schlüssel war, ohne es ihm zu sagen. Er musste ihn selber finden, aber einen Hinweis... einen Hinweis musste sie ihm doch geben, denn sie hatte nur noch einen Tag. Sie musste den Plan mit dem Unterbewusstsein ausführen. Aber wie? Wie konnte sie mit ihm Kontakt aufnehmen? Die einzige Möglichkeit, etwas im Unterbewusstsein zu tun, war, indem man... träumte.

 _Warte mal._

Sie hatte ihn gesehen, er war in ihrem Traum gewesen. Sie hatte sich gewundert, was er dort tat, wieso er in ihrem Traum war, und hatte es für eine Folge ihrer Besessenheit von ihm gehalten. Aber was, wenn sie durch irgend eine seltsame Verschlingung des Schicksals etwas von ihm mitgenommen hatte, was ihm jetzt fehlte? Konnte es sein, dass er sie in seinen Träumen suchte, so wie sie ihn suchte?

 _Kann es sein, dass er den gleichen Traum hat, wie ich?_

In dem ersten Traum, wo sie ihn sah, hatte er ihr zwei Fragen gestellt.

 _Wer seid Ihr? Und warum bin ich hier? Könnt Ihr mir das sagen?_

Der Traum war zu Ende gewesen, bevor sie antworten konnte. Damals hatte sie keine Antwort gehabt, aber jetzt würde sie eine haben. Sie würde ihm sagen, wo er nach dem Schlüssel suchen musste.


	10. Kapitel 10

Kapitel 10

1

Sie träumte.

Es bestand kein Zweifel daran. Sie brauchte gar nicht ihre Finger zu zählen, denn sie kannte den Traum genau. Durch das Fenster sah sie draußen in der Ferne den Feuerschein der Fackel, und leise hörte sie die Stimme.

 _"Komm..."_

Sie breitete ihre Flügel aus und flog durch das Fenster, immer weiter. Doch als sie am Rand des Gartens angekommen war, merkte sie, dass etwas sie zurück hielt. Sie schaute sich um, und ihre Mutter war da. Sie hatte ebenfalls Flügel und schwebte neben ihr.

"Ich kann das nicht zulassen" sagte sie. "Es ist nicht vorgesehen."

"Lass mich los", drängte Impa und versuchte, sich von ihr zu lösen. Sie suchte nach einer Verbindung, die sie durchtrennen musste, aber es war keine zu sehen.

"Lass mich los", bat sie wieder. "Ich muss zu ihm. Er braucht mich. Er ist verwirrt und traurig. Ich muss ihm helfen."

"Es geht ihm gut", sagte ihre Mutter. Du musst ihn vergessen. Wir haben alles vorbereitet."

Impa wich vorsichtig zurück und merkte, wie sich in ihrem Traum die Panik in ihr ausbreitete.

"Nein!", schrie sie. Aus allen Richtungen kamen weitere Geflügelte wie sie herbei und schlossen sich langsam um sie. Bald würde sie völlig in einer Kugel aus Flügeln und Federn eingeschlossen sein. Sie kamen immer näher, die Kugel wurde immer enger, immer enger...

"Ich will nicht...", wimmerte Impa.

"Du brauchst uns...", raunten die Flügelwesen und andere Flügel streichelten ihre Wangen.

"Nein...", sagte sie leise. "Nein..., ich brauche euch nicht."

Die Kugel lockerte sich ein wenig, kam jedoch wieder näher. Aber Impa hatte verstanden.

"Ich brauche euch nicht", sagte sie fest. "Ihr habt mich angeleitet und geführt, aber jetzt treffe ich meine eigenen Entscheidungen. Und ich entscheide mich für ihn. Ich brauche euch nicht mehr."

Dann flog sie mit einem kräftigen Flügelschlag aus der Kugel heraus und in die Nacht. Tief unten sah sie die Fackel brennen, und _er_ stand dort. Sie sank hinunter und landete neben ihm vor der Fackel. Sie warf ihre Flügel ab und schüttelte ihre Haare. Er schaute von der Fackel auf, und seine verwunderten, traurigen Augen stachen in ihr Herz.

"Wer seid Ihr? Und warum bin ich hier?", fragte er. "Könnt Ihr mir das sagen?"

Sie sah das kleine Häufchen Asche in seiner verbrannten Hand.

"Ich bin Impa", sagte sie zu ihm, "und Ihr seid hier, um zu verbrennen."

2

Keuchend schreckte er aus seinem Traum. Blinzelnd erstarrte er, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass es ein Traum gewesen war. Er war so klar gewesen, so deutlich, und so vollständig! Er war sich sicher, dass er die Antwort hatte. Er musste nur schnell genug sein, bevor sie verblasste. Er hatte den Falter gefangen, aber seine Hand war ins Feuer geraten, und er war trotzdem verbrannt. Und dann war das Flügelwesen gekommen und hatte seine Flügel abgeworfen. Er hatte es gefragt... _sie_ gefragt...

 _Impa._

Sie musste es sein. Sie war in seinem Traum gewesen, weil sie die Barriere in seinem Geist aufgebaut hatte.

Kendrice sprang wie von Sinnen aus dem Bett und zündete mit bebenden Fingern eine Kerze auf dem kleinen Tisch an. Impa wollte, dass er vergaß, aber sie wollte auch, dass er sich erinnerte.

 _Sie muss mir einen Schlüssel hinterlassen haben._

Panisch schaute er sich im Zimmer um. Sie war hier gewesen, sonst hätte sie die Barriere nicht aufbauen können. Sie musste etwas genommen haben, das sich hier bei ihm befand, etwas, das er finden konnte. Er ließ mit zuckenden Augen seinen Blick im Kerzenlicht durch das Zimmer wandern. Nichts war anders, alles war, wie es immer war.

Er lauschte. War es vielleicht ein Ton, ein Geräusch, ein Wort?

Er wich mit dem Rücken zu dem kleinen Tisch zurück, und die Bücher fielen zu Boden. Ohne hinzusehen hob er sie auf und legte sie zurück auf den Tisch. Seine Finger strichen über den vertrauten Einband, den er schon die letzten Tage fast ständig bei sich getragen hatte. Sein Herz hämmerte, als er sich umdrehte und das Buch in die Hand nahm.

 _Arut ill Siverdis. Die Kunst des Schwertes._

Zwei Seiten waren noch übrig. Bis dahin hatte er alles gelesen, aber der Schlüssel war nicht darin gewesen. Mit zitternden Händen blätterte er die letzten beiden Seiten um...

Und da war er.

 _Andyr._

 _Feuer._

Er wusste es von einem Augenblick zum anderen. Die Barriere war zerstört.

3

Es war der Tag der Prüfungen.

Impa erwachte im Morgengrauen und bereitete sich auf ihre Arbeit vor. In ihrem Badezimmer wusch sie ihren Körper und flocht ihre weißen Haare in einen strengen Zopf, der sie beim Kämpfen nicht behindern würde. Sie zog ihren Kampfanzug an und band sich beide Schwerter auf den Rücken. An die Füße zog sie weiche Lederstiefel, die sich an den Stoff des Kampfanzugs schmiegten.

Auf ihrer Liste standen zehn Kandidaten. Sie kannte jeden von ihnen persönlich und hatte gesehen, was sie auf dem Übungsfeld leisteten. Für jeden hatte sie sich eine besondere Prüfung ausgedacht, die an seine Stärken und Schwächen gleichermaßen appellierten. Sie legte die zehn Medaillen in einer kleinen Kiste bereit. Zehn Kämpfe würde sie durchstehen müssen, und dann... würde sie gehen.

 _Morgen._

Sie nahm die kleine Kiste mit den Medaillen unter den Arm und machte sich auf den Weg. Bei Sonnenaufgang sollte die Prüfung beginnen. Sie ging durch die Gänge zum hinteren Ausgang des Schlosses. Es waren viele Menschen unterwegs, hauptsächlich Dienstboten und Gäste, die im Schloss untergebracht waren. Niemand beachtete sie, sehr zu ihrer Erleichterung.

Draußen empfing sie ein frischer Septembermorgen. Eine leichte Brise wehte in der kühlen Luft, und an den kurzgemähten Grashalmen am Wegesrand hingen Tautropfen.

Sie hatte es nicht weit. Für die Prüfungen waren schon in der Nacht die kleineren Arenen und Tribünen in eine große Arena mit hohen Tribünen umgebaut worden. Schon von weitem hörte man das Murmeln und Raunen der Zuschauer auf den Tribünen, die ungeduldig darauf warteten, dass die Sonne aufging.

Am Rand der Arena, vor den besonderen Plätzen, die für das Königspaar und seine Gäste vorbereitet waren, stand Impas Ausrüstungstisch neben einer Bank, auf der die Kandidaten saßen. Captain Pierce war schon angekommen, kam zu Impa und stellte eine große Sanduhr auf ihren Ausrüstungstisch.

"Guten Morgen, Madam Impa", sagte er mit einem verschmitzten Leuchten in den Augen.

Impa lächelte und begrüßte ihn ebenfalls.

"Guten Morgen, Captain. Sind Eure Kandidaten bereit?"

"Das sind sie, Madam. Allerdings gab es eine kleine Änderung bezüglich ihrer Anzahl."

Impa runzelte die Stirn. "Was meint ihr, ist jemand krank geworden?" Sie schaute schnell zu den Kandidaten auf der Bank, aber die Gruppe schien vollständig zu sein.

"Nein, Madam, aber es ist jemand dazu gekommen. Er hat sich heute morgen noch bei mir gemeldet und darum gebeten, an der Prüfung teilnehmen zu dürfen."

Eine seltsame Vorahnung schwoll in Impas Brust an. Sie fühlte das vertraute Ziehen in ihren Händen und wagte kaum, zu fragen.

"Wer ist es, Captain?"

Pierces Züge wurden weich, als er mit kaum merklichem Lächeln erklärte:

"Lord Richard Kendrice, Madam. Er glaubt, dass er bereit dazu ist."

Das Blut rauschte in Impas Ohren, als sie die Worte hörte, die sie gefürchtet hatte. Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte sie Pierce fragen:

"Seid Ihr damit einverstanden, Madam? Oder soll ich ihm wieder absagen?"

"Nein..." hörte sie sich sagen.

Ihre Augen richteten sich wieder auf Pierce, der sie mit fragendem Gesicht ansah.

"Ich... verstehe nicht, Madam."

"Er... er kann teilnehmen, Captain. "Aber erst, wenn ich die anderen Kandidaten geprüft habe."

"Er..." Pierce räusperte sich heiser. "Er bittet darum, im Kampf mit zwei Schwertern geprüft zu werden, Madam. Ich weiß, dass wir bisher noch keine solche Situation hatten, aber das Gesetz erlaubt, dass der Kandidat die Art seiner Prüfung wählen kann, wenn er das möchte."

Impa verstand kaum mehr, was Pierce sagte. Hatte Kendrice ihre Nachricht nicht erhalten? Sicher wäre er doch zu ihr gekommen...

Was hatte er vor? Wollte er sie vor all den Zuschauern demütigen? Wollte er ihr zurückzahlen, dass sie ihn verletzt hatte? Aber es würde ihm nicht gelingen.

 _Ich werde ihn auseinander nehmen, vor all den Leuten hier._

"Madam?" fragte Pierce, und Impa musste den Knoten in ihrer Kehle schlucken.

"Sagt ihm, er kann teilnehmen", sagte sie zu Pierce mit fester Stimme. "Zwei Schwerter. Nicht weniger."

"In Ordnung, Madam." Pierce schaute über ihre Schulter zur Tribüne und Impa wandte sich um und folgte seinem Blick. Kendrice saß dort oben mit seinen Schwertern auf dem Schoß, gleich neben Link, Zelda und Jayrid, und sie sah, wie er Captain Pierce mit einer kleinen Geste dankte. Dann wandte sich sein Blick zu ihr und er neigte leicht den Kopf zum Gruß.

Impa starrte ihn an und wandte dann mit klopfendem Herzen den Blick ab.

 _Er hat den Schlüssel nicht gefunden..._

Zahllose Gedanken drängten sich in ihrem Kopf, aber sie versuchte, sich wieder auf ihre Aufgabe zu konzentrieren.

 _Prüfe erst die anderen. Um ihn kannst du dich nachher kümmern._

Die Sonne war inzwischen vollständig aufgegangen, und der erste Kandidat kam mit seinem Schwert nach vorn.

"Guten Morgen, Mister Daren", grüßte Impa ihn.

Daren gab eine leichte Verneigung und zückte sein Schwert. Er warf die Scheide zu Pierce, der sie auffing und Daren ermutigend zunickte. Dann ging Pierce zu der Sanduhr auf dem Tisch und nahm sie in die Hand.

"Meine Lords und Ladies, geehrte Gäste", wandte er sich an das Publikum und an die Kandidaten, "die Prüfung beginnt. Sie wird durch Meisterin Impa, königliche Ausbilderin und Prüferin im Schwertkampf, abgenommen. Jeder Kandidat wird sich der Prüfung unterziehen, die sie für ihn vorsieht. Gekämpft wird mit scharfen Schwertern unter üblichen Kampfbedingungen."

Er bedeutete Impa mit einer Geste, ihre Prüfung anzukündigen. Impa wandte sich ihrem Kandidaten zu.

"Der Kandidat wird versuchen, fünf Minuten lang meinen Angriffen ohne Verletzung zu widerstehen. Gelingt es mir, ihn zu verletzen, gilt die Prüfung als nicht bestanden."

Impa zog eines ihrer Schwerter mit der rechten Hand und nickte Pierce zu. Dieser stellte die Sanduhr mit der vollen Seite nach oben auf den Tisch und ein Gong erklang. Sie wandte sich zu Daren.

"Verteidigt Euch, Mister Daren", sagte sie ruhig und stellte sich in ihre Angriffsposition.

Der Soldat wusste, was auf dem Spiel stand. Ruhig wartete er auf ihren Angriff und beobachtete sie genau. Impa wusste, wo seine schwache Stelle war - und schlug zu. Aber er parierte, wenn auch nur knapp. Sie hieb noch einmal, und dann wieder in schneller Abfolge. Er parierte immer wieder, bemüht sie keinen Augenblick aus den Augen zu lassen. Impa wirbelte herum und versuchte, ihn an der Schulter zu treffen, aber er wand sich unter ihrem Schwert und rollte sich zur Seite. Als er merkte, dass er einen Vorteil hatte, versuchte er einen Angriff, aber er war zu langsam und Impa parierte schnell. Er griff sie weiter an, aber Impa drängte ihn zurück und nahm wieder seine Schulter ins Visier. Er wollte sich wieder ducken, aber Impa hieb mit einem tieferen Schlag, den er parieren musste. Sie wiederholte ihre Angriffe immer wieder, bis schließlich der Gong erklang. Impa zog sich zurück und nickte Daren zu, der sich abermals verneigte und zurück auf die Bank zu den anderen Kandidaten ging.

Impa warf einen verstohlenen Blick auf die Tribüne zu Kendrice. Er beobachtete sie mit ruhigem Ausdruck. Das Blut stieg in ihr Gesicht und sie schnaubte.

 _Muss er mich ständig anschauen?_

Sie versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben, und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Prüfung zu, als der Gong erklang, und eine neuer Kandidat vor ihr stand.

4

Zehn Kämpfe.

Jeder war anders, und jeder forderte das Beste von den Kandidaten. Daren hatte Angst davor, verletzt zu werden, das wusste Impa. Andere Kandidaten hatten andere Schwächen, und in ihren Prüfungen hatte sie alle mit ihren Schwächen konfrontiert und sie dazu gebracht, auf ihre Stärken zurück zu greifen. Aber alle hatten sich gut geschlagen, und alle hatten bestanden.

Und nun stand der letzte Kampf bevor. Sie stand in der Mitte der Arena und wartete auf ihren... _Gegner_. Ein tiefer Atemzug klärte ihren Verstand und sie richtete sich auf. Mit erhobenem Kinn und einem entschlossenen Ausdruck drehte sie den Kopf zu Pierce und nickte ihm zu. Sie sah, wie Pierces Blick zu Kendrice ging, der ihn empfing und ihm ebenfalls zunickte. Kendrice stand auf und legte seinen Umhang ab. Darunter trug er die rote Tunika, ein weißes Hemd und eine schwarze Hose. Sie kannte diesen Aufzug genau, und ein Stich durchdrang ihren Körper.

 _Ist es vielleicht möglich..._

Eine leise Hoffnung regte sich in ihr. Sie folgte Kendrice mit dem Blick, während er sich den Weg durch die Zuschauerreihen hinunter zur Arena bahnte. Das Publikum hatte bemerkt, dass etwas Ungewöhnliches geschah, und murmelte und flüsterte aufgeregt.

Und dann stand er vor ihr. Seine Augen hefteten sich auf ihre und verengten sich leicht. Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, und Impa konnte ihren Blick kaum von ihnen abwenden. Pierce kam zu ihm und Kendrice gab ihm die Scheiden, bevor er beide Schwerter daraus zog. In seiner rechten Hand lag _Andyr_ , das Feuerschwert. Pierce brachte die Scheiden zum Tisch, dann wandte er sich an das Publikum.

"Meine Ladies und Lords, verehrte Zuschauer, Lord Richard Kendrice wird sich als zusätzlicher Kandidat Meisterin Impas Prüfung unterziehen. Gekämpft wird mit zwei scharfen Schwertern, bis zum Sieg eines Gegners."

Das Raunen des Publikums wurde lauter, denn noch nie vorher hatte es solch einen Kampf in der Prüfung gegeben. Die Kämpfe fanden üblicherweise zwischen Kandidat und Prüfer statt, aber diesmal würden zwei Gegner gegeneinander kämpfen, ohne Rücksicht und ohne Gnade.

Impa nahm noch einen tiefen Atemzug und zückte beide Schwerter von ihrem Rücken.

"Verteidigt Euch, mein Lord", sagte sie mit ruhiger Stimme, und nahm ihre Angriffsposition ein. Unwillkürlich ging ihr Blick zu Kendrices Hals, wo eine kleine Narbe von der Verletzung, die sie ihm zugefügt hatte, übrig geblieben war.

Kendrice griff sofort an. Impa hatte damit gerechnet, dass er sie erst umkreisen würde, um ihre schwache Stelle zu erkennen, aber er hieb sofort mit beiden Schwertern auf sie ein, so dass sie ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit in ihre Verteidigung legen musste. Er hieb mit einer Kraft, die Impa niemals in ihm vermutet hätte. Immer wieder drang er auf sie ein und ließ ihr keine Möglichkeit, anzugreifen. Das Publikum war still geworden und alle hielten den Atem an.

 _Du musst springen, er kann das nicht! Greife ihn von oben an! Und duck' dich, verdammt noch mal._

Impa merkte, dass sich Verwirrung in ihr ausbreitete. Er ließ sie nicht zum Zuge kommen. Ihre übliche Taktik funktionierte nicht mehr bei ihm. Sie musste sich etwas einfallen lassen. Sie ließ ihn auf sich zukommen, duckte sich unter seinen Schwertern und nutzte seine Überraschung, um mit einem Salto hinter ihn zu springen. Sein Rücken war nicht geschützt und Impa schlug mit aller Kraft zu. Im letzten Augenblick parierte er mit _Andyr_ und Impa sah für einen Moment den großen Rubin an ihren Augen vorbei blitzen. In dem Augenblick fühlte sie plötzlich, wie ein Teil ihres Armes verschwand. Verblüfft starrte sie darauf und sah, dass ihr Schwert fehlte. Das Publikum keuchte auf, als ihr Schwert in großem Bogen bis zum Rand der Arena flog und klirrend zu Boden fiel.

Noch nie hatte jemand sie entwaffnet.

Sie schaute zu Kendrice, der sie mit einem grimmigen Lächeln umkreiste. Seine Augen bohrten sich wie zwei Dolche in ihre.

"Kommt, Mylady", sagte er mit tiefer Stimme. "Eine Waffe habt Ihr noch. _Verbrennt mich."_

 _"Ihr..."_ knurrte sie wütend.

Sie flog auf ihn, aber er war schon weg, als sie landete. Seine beiden Klingen zischten ihr um die Ohren und es gelang ihr kaum, die schnellen Schläge abzuwehren.

 _Konzentriere dich..._

Aber es war unmöglich. Seine Worte klangen in ihren Ohren, wieder und wieder. Wild suchten ihre Augen nach einer Möglichkeit, nach einer Lücke, die sie nutzen konnte. Das fehlende Schwert schmerzte sie, es tat ihr weh.

Kendrice spielte mit ihr. Er umkreiste sie immer wieder mit diesem gleichen grimmigen Lächeln im Gesicht, seine Augen wie der Stahl seiner Schwerter. Impa versuchte, anzugreifen, aber er war darauf vorbereitet, und als sie seine Hiebe parieren wollte, hob er plötzlich ruckartig seine beiden Schwerter in die Luft und schleuderte ihr damit das letzte Schwert aus der Hand.

Zitternd stand sie da und rang nach Atem. Was war das? Was hatte er mit ihr gemacht?

Das Publikum war totenstill geworden. Kein Laut war zu hören, als Impa verstört auf ihre leeren Hände blickte. Sie schaute zu Kendrice. Ein gequälter Ausdruck lag in seinem Gesicht, und seine Lippen bebten.

"Wie... wie habt Ihr das...", stammelte Impa.

Kendrice atmete schwer. Er schloss die Augen für einen Moment und verzog schmerzvoll das Gesicht. Dann traf sein Blick wieder ihren.

"Ich habe Euer Buch gelesen, Mylady. Bis zum Ende. Und dann noch ein wenig mehr."

Impas Augen weiteten sich, als die Erkenntnis sie traf.

"Ihr... Ihr habt..." Ihre Stimme versagte.

Kendrice nickte langsam. "Ja, Mylady. Ich... erinnere mich."

Dann holte er mit beiden Armen aus und rammte mit einer heftigen Bewegung seine beiden Schwerter in den Boden. Er trat auf Impa zu. Mit klopfendem Herzen und bebenden Lippen stand sie vor ihm und wagte nicht, ihm in die Augen zu schauen. Aber er legte einen Finger unter ihr Kinn und hob ihr Gesicht zu seinem, und sie sah seine Augen, seine Lippen, so nah...

"Tut so etwas noch einmal, und ich töte Euch", hauchte Kendrice mit strenger Stimme. Sie fühlte seine heiße Hand auf ihrem Rücken, die sie näher zog, bevor sein Mund zu ihren wartenden Lippen kam, und sie endlich befreite.

5

Das Publikum raste.

Hylianer, Zoras, Gerudos und Goronen erhoben sich von ihren Plätzen und riefen laute Hochrufe, klatschten in die Hände und trampelten mit den Füßen, während dort unten in der Arena zwei Menschen miteinander verschmolzen, die sich gefunden hatten. Blinzelnd gegen die Tränen ankämpfend stand Captain Pierce neben Impas Ausrüstungstisch und fühlte, wie sich endlich eine erhabene Ruhe über ihn senkte. Als er sich umwandte, sah er, wie Link oben auf der Tribüne nach Kendrices Umhang griff und zusammen mit Jayrid die Treppen herunter stieg. Als sie sich ihm näherten, erhob Pierce beide Hände mit den Handflächen nach außen, und Link und Jayrid klatschten schmunzelnd im Vorbeigehen seine Hände ab. Pierce legte seine Hände über sein Gesicht und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Dann wandte er sich um und schaute wieder zu dem Paar in der Arena. Link und Jayrid waren in respektvollem Abstand stehen geblieben. Impa und Lord Kendrice küssten sich immer noch selbstvergessen, aber Pierce wollte, dass sie ihre Zweisamkeit bekamen. Er stellte sich zu Link und Jayrid und sagte:

"Dass ich das noch erleben durfte..."

Link wandte sich lächelnd zu ihm um und gab ihm Kendrices Umhang. Er drückte Pierce freundschaftlich die Schulter und sagte:

"Ihr habt wohl getan, mein Freund. Ich bin froh, dass nun endlich Ruhe einkehren wird. Hoffentlich."

Pierce nahm den Umhang und ging zu Impa und Kendrice, die sich voneinander gelöst hatten und sich lächelnd ansahen. Mit gemessenen Schritten näherte er sich ihnen und legte Impa Kendrices Umhang um die Schultern.

"Kommt, mein Lord", sagte er sanft zu Kendrice. "Ich glaube, Ihr habt die Prüfung bestanden."

Kendrice nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und ergriff Impas Hand. Er schaute zu seinen beiden Schwertern, die im Boden steckten, aber Pierce sagte:

"Wir kümmern uns darum, mein Lord. Bringt Madam Impa nach Hause."

Kendrice nickte dankbar, dann führte er Impa aus der Arena, während das Publikum sich langsam beruhigte.

Pierce sah ihnen nach und erinnerte sich daran, wie alles angefangen hatte.

Kendrices Eifer war ihm von Anfang an verdächtig vorgekommen, und je besser dieser wurde, desto mehr hatte sich sein Verdacht erhärtet, dass Kendrice in Impa verliebt war. Kendrice hatte zwar nie etwas gesagt, aber Pierce hatte ihn beobachtet. Als Kendrice dann anfing, mit zwei Schwertern zu kämpfen, war er sicher gewesen, dass sein Verdacht stimmte.

Und dann, letzte Nacht...

.

Ein lautes Klopfen an der Tür zu seinen Gemächern weckte ihn. Roselyn, die neben ihm lag, wurde ebenfalls wach und schaute ihn grimmig an.

"Wenn es wieder dieser verrückte Lord Kendrice ist, hetzte ich ihm die Wachen auf den Hals", knurrte sie.

"Ruhig, mein Liebling", versuchte Pierce, sie zu besänftigen. "Schlaf weiter, ich gehe mal nachschauen."

Er entzündete eine Kerze und trat durch die Tür. Lord Kendrice stand davor, mit zerzaustem Haar und offenbar in Eile angekleidet. Er hatte keine Schwerter dabei, aber in seiner Hand sah Pierce das Buch _Arut ill Siverdis_.

"Wollt Ihr hereinkommen?" fragte er ihn.

Lord Kendrice nickte dankbar und ging an ihm vorbei durch die Tür.

Pierce bot ihm einen Stuhl am Tisch im Wohnzimmer an, stellte den Kerzenständer auf den Tisch und setzte sich Kendrice gegenüber.

Kendrice legte das Buch auf den Tisch, strich mit den Händen über sein Gesicht und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, bevor er begann.

"Ihr fragtet mich doch gestern nach diesem Kampf, bei dem Impa mir eine Lektion erteilen wollte."

"Ja, das tat ich", sagte Pierce ruhig. "Aber Ihr gabt mir keine Antwort."

"Ich gab Euch keine Antwort aus dem einfachen Grund, dass ich mich gestern nicht an diesen Kampf _erinnerte_ ", sagte Kendrice. "Aber jetzt _schon_."

Pierce runzelte die Stirn.

"Ich verstehe nicht ganz, mein Lord."

Aber Kendrice hob einen Finger zum Zeichen, dass er noch nicht fertig war.

"Genau genommen erinnerte ich mich nicht mehr daran, weil ich mich nicht mehr daran erinnern _sollte_. Die Erinnerung war zwar in meinem Geist, aber sie war... von einer Barriere umgeben."

"Aber dann..." setzte Pierce an.

"Ja, Captain. Jemand ist in meinen Geist eingedrungen und hat dort eine Barriere errichtet."

"Wisst Ihr wer es war?", fragte Pierce und schaute Kendrice aufmerksam an.

Kendrice nickte langsam und hob den Blick zu Pierce.

"Impa."

"Aber warum? Hat es etwas mit diesem Kampf zu tun, mein Lord?"

Wieder nickte Kendrice, und ein wehmütiger Zug trat in seine Augen.

"In jener Nacht... Sie... war dort. Sie hatte auf mich gewartet, offenbar tatsächlich, um mir einen Dämpfer zu verpassen. Aber der Kampf endete unentschieden und..."

Verlegen ließ er den Blick sinken.

"Ihr... liebt sie, Lord Kendrice. Habe ich Recht?"

Kendrice schluckte, bevor er sprach.

"Ich liebe sie schon seit vielen Jahren. Ich hatte nie den Mut, mich ihr zu nähern, Ihr wisst ja, wie sie ist. Irgendwann erkannte ich, dass ich nur auf eine einzige Weise ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregen konnte - indem ich sie beeindruckte, mit etwas, worin sie gut ist."

"Deshalb die zwei Schwerter."

Kendrice nickte. "Nachdem mir das klar geworden war, begann ich, zu handeln. Captain, Ihr seht einen neuen Menschen vor Euch. Vorher war ich ein alter, verbitterter Mann. Doch heute kann ich es mit der besten Schwertkämpferin von Hyrule aufnehmen. Mein Körper ist stark und gesund, mein Geist ist klar und mein Verstand geschärft. Und in jener Nacht... eroberte ich sie. Sie war mein, und unsere Seelen vereinten sich, aber dann... ging sie. Sie umgab meine Erinnerung an die Nacht und den Kampf - und sogar an meine Liebe für sie - mit einer Barriere - und verschwand."

"Aber wie ist es Euch gelungen, die Barriere zu überwinden, Lord Kendrice?", fragte Pierce. "Impa ist die stärkste Telepathin, die ich kenne, sie wäre niemals nachlässig in dieser Hinsicht. Es sei denn..." Er schaute Kendrice mit großen Augen an. "...sie... wollte..."

Kendrice nickte. "Richtig. Sie hinterließ mir einen Schlüssel, bevor sie ging. Und ich habe ihn heute Nacht gefunden."

"Wie?" hauchte Pierce.

Kendrice nahm das Buch und schlug die letzte Seite auf. Pierce hatte das Buch auch gelesen und kannte die letzte Seite. Jemand hatte unter die letzte Zeile, in den freien Bereich der Seite, ein einzelnes Wort geschrieben: _Andyr_.

"Ihr habt Sheikah gelernt, Captain. Ist Euch dieses Wort bekannt?"

Pierce nickte. "Es heißt _Feuer_ , soweit ich weiß, aber auch..."

" _Rubin_ ", beendete Kendrice den Satz. "Es ist der Name, den ich meinem Schwert gab. Ich habe ihn niemandem gesagt. Niemandem. Außer ihr. In jener Nacht."

Pierce starrte das Wort auf der Seite an und nickte langsam. Es war erstaunlich.

"Ich bin aus zwei Gründen zu Euch gekommen", sprach Kendrice weiter. "Erstens - ich brauche noch eine letzte Bestätigung. Ihr habt als Letzter vor mir das Buch durchgelesen und dieses Wort wäre Euch aufgefallen, wenn es schon vorher dort gewesen wäre."

Pierce schaute in Kendrices graue Augen, die im Licht der Kerzen glitzerten, und schüttelte den Kopf. "Als ich das Buch las, stand es noch nicht dort."

Kendrice atmete erleichtert auf. "Ich danke Euch, mein Freund. Das bedeutet, dass Impa es geschrieben hat, und zwar für _mich_. Und der zweite Grund ist - ich glaube, dass Impa mich ebenfalls liebt. Aber irgend etwas hindert sie daran, sich mir zu offenbaren, und deshalb nahm sie mir die Erinnerung daran - und das Wissen. Ich befürchte, dass, wenn ich ihr allein gegenübertrete, etwas Ähnliches passieren wird, und dass sie dann vielleicht die Erinnerung vollständig mit einer Barriere umgeben wird - oder noch schlimmer. Und um das zu verhindern, brauche ich Eure Hilfe."

"Meine...?" sagte Pierce überrascht.

"Morgen... das heißt natürlich - heute, sind die Prüfungen der Elitekämpfer, und Impa wird die Prüfung abnehmen. Die Tribünen werden voll von Mitgliedern aller Völker von Hyrule sein. Ich möchte Euch bitten, dass Ihr mich als Prüfungskandidat aufnehmt. Ich muss Impa gegenübertreten und - falls möglich - sie besiegen, und zwar vor den Augen des ganzen Landes. Versteht Ihr mich?"

Pierce betrachtete für einen langen Moment schmunzelnd seine gefalteten Hände auf dem Tisch. Dann sah er wieder Lord Kendrice an und sein Gesicht zeigte ein breites Lächeln.

"Ich fühle mich geehrt, Lord Kendrice. Und Ihr seid mehr als bereit für diese Prüfung."


	11. Kapitel 11

Kapitel 11

1

Sie waren in seinem großen Bett, und die Sonne ging unter.

Lord Richard Kendrice lag auf seinen Ellenbogen gestützt neben ihr und beobachtete sie in ihrem Schlaf. Ihr schneeweißes Haar umrahmte ihr Gesicht und bildete einen scharfen Kontrast zu der dunklen Decke. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen und ihre Lippen leicht geöffnet, während sie langsam und gleichmäßig atmete. Die Decke war von ihren Schultern gerutscht und entblößte den Ansatz ihrer Brüste, die sich langsam im Rhythmus ihres Atems hoben und senkten.

 _Sie ist so schön..._

Kendrice ließ die Erinnerung an den Tag, der zu Ende ging, nochmals an seinem inneren Auge vorbei ziehen, wie um zu prüfen, ob noch alles da war.

Er hatte sie erobert - zum zweiten Mal. Vor den Augen des Königspaars und des Publikums, das aus ganz Hyrule herbei gekommen war, hatte er sie entwaffnet und besiegt, und sie dann geküsst. Wie ein heiß erwarteter Regen auf ein verdorrtes Land hatten sich seine Lippen auf ihre gesenkt, und die Berührung hatte sein gesamtes Wesen durchdrungen. Niemals wieder würde er sie gehen lassen, solange er lebte.

Er blickte zu der Hand des Armes, auf den er sich stützte. Seine Finger waren eng mit ihren verflochten und hatten sich im Schlaf nicht von ihnen lösen können. Er presste einen langen Kuss auf ihre Finger.

Der Tag war in einem Rausch der Glückseligkeit vergangen. Unter dem Beifall des Königs und der Zuschauer hatte er Impa aus der Arena geführt und sie geradewegs in seine Gemächer gebracht. Dort hatte er ihr langsam den Kampfanzug ausgezogen und jede Stelle ihres Körpers mit Küssen bedeckt. Sie hatte sich wimmernd in seine Berührung geschmiegt und seine Lippen gesucht, bis ihre Seelen sich nach der langen Zeit der Trennung wieder fanden.

Sie regte sich und stöhnte leise. Er fühlte einen Zug an seiner Hand, als sie versuchte, den Arm zu bewegen. Ihre Augen, so rot wie das Licht der untergehenden Sonne, öffneten sich und blieben sofort an seinen hängen. Sie lächelte.

"Guten Abend, Mylady", sagte er. "Habt Ihr vielleicht Hunger?"

Sie zerrte ruckartig mit ihrer Hand, und Kendrice verlor den Halt und kippte zu ihr. Ihre Lippen erwarteten ihn und ihre Finger entwanden sich seiner Hand. Sie schlag die Arme um seinen Hals und er küsste sie fieberhaft, während Schauer der Begierde durch seinen Körper strömten.

"Ich denke, ich werde heute mit dem Dessert beginnen, mein Lord", hauchte sie an seinem Ohr. Sie drängte sich an ihn und er spürte ihre Erwartung. Stöhnend bäumte sie sich auf, als sie ihn aufnahm und ihr Körper sich mit seinem verband. Sie zog ihn zu sich und er küsste sie wieder und wieder und kostete von ihrem Feuer, bis sie beide nur noch Flammen waren.

2

Zwei Wochen später hatten sie geheiratet.

Es war eine kleine, aber feine Feier gewesen, an der nur Kendrices und Impas engste Freunde teilgenommen hatten. Link, Zelda, Jayrid und Pierce mit ihren jeweiligen Familien, hatten der Zeremonie im Tempel der Zeit beigewohnt, aber das ganze Land hatte sich mit ihnen gefreut.

Danach war Kendrice zu Link und Zelda gegangen und hatte sie um eine größere Wohnung im Schloss gebeten. Sie hatten es gerne gestattet und Roselyn Pierce hatte ihnen einige schöne Gemächer in einem höheren Stockwerk ausgestattet.

Und nun, nachdem all dies vorbei war, gab es noch eine Sache, die Impa tun musste.

Sie saßen eng aneinander geschmiegt auf dem Sofa in ihrem neuen Heim, während im Kamin ein warmes Feuer prasselte. Impa hielt das Buch _Arut ill Siverdis_ in den Händen und las Kendrice die letzten Zeilen daraus vor.

 _"Ist Andyr till natiar, nur Tirad, nar valrid siverdit ill darun mest."_

Kendrice hatte aufmerksam zugehört, dann runzelte er nachdenklich die Stirn.

"Mal sehen", sagte er. "Lasse... Feuer... deinen Geist durchdringen, nicht den Hass, dann... wirst du alles erobern, was... du jemals willst." Er schaute sie verwirrt an. "Aber... irgendwie ergibt es keinen Sinn für mich."

"Das liegt wahrscheinlich daran, mein Lord", sagte Impa, "dass es bei diesem letzten Satz eine Besonderheit gibt, die Euch vielleicht noch nicht bewusst ist. Seht Ihr, das Wort _Andyr_ hat im Sheikah nämlich noch eine dritte Bedeutung, die jedoch oft verwechselt wird."

"Oh", sagte Kendrice mit gewölbten Augenbrauen. "Welche denn?"

"Es bedeutet _Liebe_ , mein Lord", sagte Impa und schaute in seine Augen. Sein Gesicht wurde weich und er lächelte.

"Deshalb", sprach Impa weiter, "heisst der letzte Satz im Buch: Lasse _Liebe_ dein Wesen durchdringen, nicht den Hass, dann wirst du alles erobern, was du jemals willst."

Kendrice schaute sie mit einem stolzen Ausdruck in den Augen an. "Ihr seid unglaublich, Mylady", sagte er und küsste ihre Lippen. Sie erwiderte den Kuss gierig und fühlte seine Wärme und seine Leidenschaft in seiner Berührung. Aber nach einigen Momenten zog sie sich zurück und hielt ihn fest. Er stutzte und schaute sie fragend an.

"Es gibt etwas, das ich Euch sagen muss, mein Lord", begann sie zaghaft.

Sein Ausdruck wurde besorgt, aber sie beruhigte ihn mit einem sanften Kuss. "Es ist nichts Schlimmes, keine Angst."

Er atmete erleichtert auf und schüttelte den Kopf. "Was ist es, Mylady?"

Impa machte eine kurze Pause und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, dann begann sie.

"Ich weiß nicht, ob Ihr über die... Besonderheiten der Sheikah Bescheid wisst."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Außer, dass sie langlebig sind, natürlich."

" _Sehr_ langlebig, in der Tat", sagte Impa. "Ich bin zur Zeit über zweieinhalb Jahrhunderte alt und werde, wenn ich nicht aus einem anderen Grund ums Leben komme, mindestens noch einmal so lange leben."

Kendrice atmete tief ein und küsste sie. "Das weiß ich, Mylady."

"Aber das ist es nicht, was ich Euch sagen will, mein Lord. Denn... es gibt da noch andere Besonderheiten. Eine davon, zum Beispiel, ist die Dauer unserer Schwangerschaft. Sie dauert zwölf Monate, nicht neun. Und die Kinder beginnen erst im letzten Drittel der Schwangerschaft, schnell zu wachsen, so dass die Schwangerschaft in der ersten Zeit nicht äußerlich sichtbar ist."

Kendrice nickte langsam, sagte aber nichts.

"Könnt Ihr Euch an unsere... erste Begegnung erinnern, mein Lord?"

Kendrice senkte mit einem breiten Lächeln den Blick. "Natürlich, Mylady", hauchte er, und Impa erschauerte. Sie schloss die Augen und atmete schwer, denn es war der Schauer, der nach seinem Körper rief, nach seinen Lippen...

 _Aber zuerst..._

Sie schluckte die Begierde hinunter und sprach weiter.

"Nun, wir Sheikah können unsere... Eizellen nach Wunsch reifen lassen, und wir können auch spüren, ob eine befruchtet wurde oder nicht. Wir können sogar bestimmen, welches Geschlecht die Kinder haben werden."

Wieder machte sie eine Pause. Kendrice nahm ihre Hand und küsste sie.

"Zu dem Zeitpunkt, da wir uns trafen, befand sich eine reife Eizelle in meinem Körper, die darauf wartete, eine männliche Zelle aufzunehmen... und es auch tat."

Kendrices Gesicht wurde weich und er schloss die Augen, als er versuchte, im Geiste nachzurechnen, wieviel Zeit seither vergangen war.

"Sieben Monate...", hauchte er. "Das bedeutet, Ihr seid im siebten Monat von zwölf schwanger mit..." Er sah sie an und wartete auf ihre Bestätigung.

"...Eurem Sohn", sagte Impa und nickte.

"Oh, Mylady..." sagte er. "Wisst Ihr, was das für mich bedeutet?"

"Ich weiß es", nickte Impa. "Ich... sah es, als ich..."

Aber sie kam nicht weiter. Kendrice riss sie zu sich und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. "Oh Götter der Freude...", hauchte er. Doch Impa gebot ihm wieder Einhalt, indem sie ihn festhielt.

"Da ist noch mehr", sagte sie.

Kendrice hielt nur widerwillig inne und hörte ihr kopfschüttelnd und mit glitzernden Augen zu.

"Neben der wartenden Eizelle befand sich in meinem Körper noch eine weitere Zelle, die bereits begonnen hatte, zu leben. Den Namen des Vaters möchte ich gerne für mich behalten. Er weiß nichts davon, denn ich habe seine Erinnerung ebenfalls mit einer Barriere umgeben. Ich werde ihm erlauben, seine Tochter kennen zu lernen, wenn sie geboren wird, und dann werde ich die Erinnerung an sie aus seinem Geist entfernen - unter einer Bedingung."

Kendrice schaute sie verwundert an. "Zwei Kinder... ein Sohn und eine Tochter... Das ist doch sicher ein Traum..."

"Die Bedingung ist..." wollte Impa fortfahren, aber Kendrice legte zwei Finger auf ihre Lippen und küsste sie zärtlich.

"Ich werde beide Kinder lieben wie mein Leben, Mylady", sagte er voller Leidenschaft. "Seid versichert, dass ich niemals einen Unterschied zwischen ihnen machen werde, solange ich lebe. Ihr habt mir das größte Glück geschenkt, das ein Mann sich auf dieser Welt wünschen kann, und ich danke Euch mit meiner ganzen Seele dafür." Er legte die rechte Hand an sein Herz und deutete eine leichte Verneigung an. Dies war die Geste der höchsten Verehrung und Dankbarkeit, und Impa sah die Aufrichtigkeit in Kendrices Augen, als sie endlich in seine Arme floss und sich ihm ganz ergab.

3

"Was sagt ihr da? Sie kämpfen _gegeneinander_?"

"Aber sie ist doch schon im neunten Monat!"

"Wir müssen Ihre Majestät holen!"

Zelda trat aus der Tür und fand drei Soldaten davor - ihre beiden Leibwachen und einen weiteren, der völlig außer Atem war und sich am Türrahmen festhielt.

"Was geht hier vor?", fragte sie streng.

"Lady Impa und Lord Kendrice, Majestät..." hauchte der dritte Soldat. "Sie... sie kämpfen auf dem Übungsplatz gegeneinander... mit scharfen Schwertern... mit _zwei_ scharfen Schwertern..."

"Was...?" hauchte Zelda.

"Ihr müsst kommen, Majestät!"

Während sie sprachen, kam Link mit Eric auf den Schultern über den Gang.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte er neugierig.

"Impa und Kendrice kämpfen gegeneinander mit zwei Schwertern", sagte Zelda schnaubend.

Links Augen wurden groß wie die eines Kindes, und sein Mund öffnete sich vor Faszination.

"Das muss ich sehen!", rief er. "Hier, mein Liebling." Er nahm Eric schnell von seinen Schultern und drückte ihn Zelda in den Arm. Dann wandte er sich an den Soldaten, der noch immer nach Luft schnappte.

"Kommt mit, zeigt mir wo sie sind... oder... ich weiß schon wo. Bleibt und ruht Euch aus, ich finde sie schon."

"Aber, Link...", rief Zelda ihm hinterher.

Doch er hörte sie nicht mehr. Er rannte durch die Gärten zum öffentlichen Übungsplatz der Soldaten. Die Nacht war bereits hereingebrochen und die kalte Luft verhieß Schnee. Er war dankbar, dass er noch immer den Umhang von seinem Spaziergang trug.

Als er sich dem Übungsplatz näherte, hörte er schon die begeisterten Rufe der Soldaten. Rund um den Platz waren Fackeln angezündet worden, welche die Kampfarena in der Mitte beleuchteten. Er drängte sich durch die zuschauenden Soldaten bis nach vorne, wo er Pierce erreichte, der mit einem resignierten Ausdruck im Gesicht zuschaute. Als er Links Anwesenheit bemerkte, deutete er hilflos mit den Händen auf die beiden kämpfenden Gestalten.

"Sie haben _scharfe_ Schwerter, Majestät!", jammerte er.

"Ah!", machte Link eine abwinkende Handbewegung. "Sie sind beide erwachsen, Pierce. Kommt, genießt das Schauspiel, das hier sind die beiden besten Schwertkämpfer des Landes. Auf wen setzt Ihr?"

Pierce schaute ihn verständnislos an. "Ihr wollt doch nicht etwa... _wetten_?"

"Also... ich setze auf Impa. Seit sie mit ihm verheiratet ist, hat sie Lord Kendrice eine ganze Menge Tricks abgeguckt."

Pierce schüttelte nur den Kopf und schaute wieder zu den beiden Gegnern.

Sie wirbelten umeinander, umkreisten sich und tanzten umeinander. Impa sprang in Saltos vorwärts und zurück, und ihr Mann rollte sich geschickt darunter hinweg. Sie hieben immer wieder kraftvoll aufeinander ein, blockierten sich jedoch auch jedes Mal und wanden sich unter ihren Hieben hindurch. Sie hatten beide ein schelmisches Lächeln im Gesicht und ihre Augen trafen sich wie Blitze. Impas Kampfanzug hatte geändert werden müssen, damit er die leichte Wölbung umschloss, die darunter zu sehen war. Nicht im geringsten davon behindert warf sie sich immer wieder mit Kraft auf Kendrice, der ihr jedoch auswich und ihre Hiebe abwehrte. Ihre vier Klingen durchschnitten zischend die Luft und prallten Funken schlagend aufeinander. Und dann flogen Impas Schwerter plötzlich beide durch die Luft und blieben klirrend liegen. Doch sie besann sich keinen Augenblick, sondern rollte sich unter Kendrices Armen hindurch und sprang mit einem Schrei von hinten auf seinen Rücken, wo sie seine Arme samt den Schwertern mit ihren Beinen fesselte. Kendrice warf seine Schwerter von sich, zum Zeichen, dass er aufgab. Impa löste sich von seinem Rücken und trat vor ihn. Mit hoch erhobenem Kopf und Genugtuung in den Augen schaute sie ihn keuchend an. "Ergebt Ihr Euch, mein Lord?"

Kendrice legte langsam die Hände um ihre Taille und zog sie ruckartig zu sich.

"Ich liebe Euch, Mylady."

Dann küsste er sie stürmisch und der laute Beifall der Zuschauer erklang weithin durch die kalte Nacht.

4

"Mein Lord..."

Kendrice schreckte zusammenzuckend auf. Neben ihm lag Impa auf der Seite und schaute ihn im Licht der Sterne an. Er richtete sich auf.

"Was..."

Aber sie lächelte nur. "Keine Angst, mein Lord. Die Babys kommen."

"Was? Jetzt?"

Er sprang auf und ging, um eine Kerze anzuzünden. Dann kam er wieder zu ihr.

"Geht es Euch gut? Soll ich Meister Maynard holen?"

"Nein, bloß nicht. Er kennt sich nicht aus mit Sheikah-Geburten. Ich mache das allein, mein Lord." Sie richtete sich auf und lehnte sich in die Kissen.

"Aber..." Er setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett und streichelte ihr Haar.

"Sch...", beruhigte sie ihn. "Es dauert nicht lange. Habt Ihr vergessen, Ihr habt eine Sheikah zur Frau."

"Oh, nein, Mylady, das vergesse ich keinen Augenblick", sagte er schmunzelnd und küsste sie. "Aber ein wenig aufgeregt bin ich schon, wie ich zugeben muss."

Sie lächelte und schloss die Augen, während sie stöhnend den Kopf nach hinten neigte.

"Kann ich etwas tun, Mylady?"

"Vielleicht könntet Ihr ein paar Handtücher bringen und mir noch einige Kissen in den Rücken legen." Wieder schloss sie mit leisem Stöhnen die Augen. Kendrice beeilte sich, ihre Wünsche zu erfüllen, dann kam er wieder zu ihr.

"Breitet die Handtücher vor mir aus, mein Lord."

"Ist es gut so, Mylady?", fragte er.

"Ja...", sagte sie leise und atmete schwer. "Und jetzt... küsst... mich..., mein... Lord."

"Das tue ich sehr gerne", sagte Kendrice und kniete sich an ihre Seite. Er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und drückte seine Lippen auf ihre. Ihre Lippen waren sanft und weich und sehr, sehr warm. Er küsste sie lange, während sie stöhnend langsame, tiefe Atemzüge nahm. Und dann legte sie plötzlich ihre Hände an seine Schläfen und hielt sein Gesicht fest, während sie ihn küsste. Ein Gefühl des höchsten Glücks explodierte in seinem gesamten Körper und in seinem Geist, wie ein Feuerwerk von überwältigender Macht. Nach einem langen Moment löste sie sich von ihm und Ihre Hände glitten von seinen Schläfen. Jeder Muskel in seinem Körper entspannte sich in einem einzigen Augenblick, und er sank mit geschlossenen Augen neben ihr auf das Bett. Wie betäubt blieb er liegen, bis er ihre Hand fühlte, die sein Haar streichelte, und er die Augen öffnete.

Ein glückseliges Lächeln lag auf ihrem Gesicht, als er ihre Augen traf.

"Kommt, mein Lord, und begrüßt Eure Kinder."

Verblüfft schaute er zu dem Handtuch, dass er vor ihr ausgelegt hatte. Sie nahm eines der Kinder in den Arm und gab es ihm.

"Dies hier ist Drilla, Eure Tochter. Ihr Name ist ein Wort aus der Sprache der Gerudos und bedeutet _Rose."_

Kendrice nahm das Mädchen an und betrachtete sie voller Staunen. Seine Sicht verschwamm, als die Tränen sich aus seinen Augen lösten und über sein Gesicht rollten.

"Sie ist wunderschön, Mylady", sagte er und drückte das Mädchen sanft an seine Brust. Dann gab er sie Impa zurück, und Impa gab ihm das andere Kind.

"Und dies hier ist Euer Sohn, mein Lord. Sein Name ist Andyr."

Überrascht schaute Kendrice auf, und Impa lächelte.

"Ich habe diesen Namen in jener Nacht für ihn gewählt, als ich ihn von Euch empfing. Ich hoffe, er ist in Eurem Sinne."

Sie nahm das Mädchen wieder auf, streichelte zärtlich seine Stirn und legte es an ihre Brust. Sogleich begann es, zu trinken und schloss in wohligem Entzücken die Augen.

Kendrice konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Mit seinem Sohn Andyr im Arm neigte er sich zu Impa und küsste voller Liebe und Dankbarkeit ihre Lippen. Ein neues, nie gekanntes Gefühl der Erfüllung strömte durch seinen Körper, als er sie berührte, und es verwunderte ihn ein wenig. Aber so viel war geschehen in dieser Nacht, dass er nicht weiter darüber nachdachte und es schnell vergaß.

Er gab Impa Andyr zurück und half ihr, ihn an ihre andere Brust zu legen. Mit leisen, wimmernden Lauten schmiegte Andyr sich an die Haut seiner Mutter und versank in ihrem Blick. Kendrice half ihr, die Kinder mit einigen Kissen zu unterstützen, und legte sich ins Bett neben sie. Voller Demut und Ehrfurcht betrachtete er seine Familie und schloss die Augen. Doch er öffnete sie sofort wieder, als er sich an etwas erinnerte. Langsam brachte er seine Hand vor seine Augen und zählte mit einem überwältigenden Gefühl der Freude fünf Finger.

5

Impa erwachte, als ein winziger Finger ihr Gesicht traf. Andyr lag neben ihr, gähnte und streckte seine kleinen Glieder. Er öffnete die Augen und suchte nach Impas Brust. Impa ließ ihn trinken und döste weiter. Auf ihrer anderen Seite lag Drilla und spielte mit ihren kleinen Fäusten. Sie hatte vor einer Stunde getrunken und war satt und zufrieden.

Draußen hörte sie die Vögel zwitschern und wusste, dass es schon Vormittag war. Der Platz an ihrer Seite war leer, denn Lord Kendrice war schon aufgestanden und zur Ratssitzung gegangen. Für den späten Vormittag hatte sie einen Termin mit Henry Maynard vereinbart, damit er die Kinder zum ersten Mal untersuchen konnte. Ihr Herz war ein wenig schwer deswegen, denn sie hatte sich entschieden, ihn vor die Wahl zu stellen.

Ein leises Klopfen erklang an der Tür und sie rief freundlich "Herein."

Sie hatte die Wachen angewiesen, Henry herein zu lassen, damit sie nicht aufzustehen brauchte. Er öffnete die Tür und grüßte sie freundlich, während er die Tür hinter sich schloss. Impa nahm Andyr von ihrer Brust und verschloss ihr Nachtgewand. Henry kam und zu ihr, fragte mit einer Geste, ob er sich auf das Bett setzen durfte, und Impa nickte.

"Wie ich hörte, ist die Geburt sehr gut verlaufen, Madam Impa", sagte er. "Wenn Ihr später einmal Zeit habt, würden mich die medizinischen Hintergründe sehr interessieren."

Impa lächelte. "Ich erzähle Euch gerne, was ich weiß, Meister Maynard. Obwohl es für mich ja das erste Mal war, und ich eigentlich rein instinktiv gehandelt habe."

Henrys Blick fiel auf Andyr, der noch immer in Impas Arm lag und mit wachen Augen umher schaute.

"Darf ich Euch meinen Sohn vorstellen, Meister Maynard?", sagte Impa und bot ihm Andyr an. Henry nahm ihn und betrachtete ihn lächelnd. "Ein wunderbarer Junge. Wenn er fleißig trinkt, wird er schnell groß und stark werden, wie sein Vater."

Impa lächelte. "Danke, Meister Maynard." Sie legte Andyr an ihre Seite und nahm Drilla von der anderen Seite.

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug bot sie Henry ihre Tochter an.

"Und nun, Meister Maynard, möchte ich Euch gerne meine Tochter vorstellen." Er nahm sie von ihr und betrachtete sie ehrfürchtig. Leise sagte Impa:

"Ihr Name ist _Drilla_ , und sie ist auch _Eure_ Tochter."

Eine tiefgreifende Veränderung geschah mit Henrys Gesicht, als die Erinnerung über ihn herein brach. Er atmete schwer und schaute voller Wehmut in die Augen seiner Tochter. Langsam hob er die Hand und streichelte mit zitternden Fingern ihre Stirn.

"Wie..." stammelte er überwältigt. "Ich erinnere mich... an Euch... an uns..."

"Ich weiß, Meister Maynard", sage Impa lächelnd. "Ich hatte Eure Erinnerung mit einer Barriere umgeben, weil ich nicht wollte, dass Ihr leidet. Der Name Eurer Tochter war der Schlüssel zu Euren Erinnerungen. Wäre alles so gekommen, wie es vorgesehen war, dann wäre ich vor der Geburt abgereist und die Kinder wären an einem anderen Ort von fremden Leuten aufgezogen worden. Ihr hättet Euch niemals erinnert und Eure Tochter niemals kennen gelernt."

Henry Maynard drückte seine Tochter an sich und Tränen traten in seine Augen.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte er.

"Während meiner Schwangerschaft erkannte ich, dass ich für meine Kinder ein anderes Leben haben möchte. Ich wollte, dass sie eine Familie haben und geliebt werden. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte ich jedoch schon meine zweite Eizelle vorbereitet und sie von Lord Kendrice befruchten lassen. Ich umgab seine Erinnerung ebenfalls mit einer Barriere, aber der Zufall wollte es, dass ich mich vorher in ihn verliebte. Euch hatte ich einen Schlüssel hinterlassen, den _ich_ Euch geben musste, damit sich die Erinnerung öffnet. Ihm hatte ich einen Schlüssel hinterlassen, den er selber finden konnte, was er schließlich tat, wie Ihr erlebt habt."

Henry Maynard war still geworden. Nach einer Weile sprach er:

"Was gedenkt Ihr jetzt, zu tun, Madam Impa?"

Impa streichelte sanft seine Hand.

"Ich möchte Euch gerne die Wahl anbieten, Meister Maynard. Ich kann Eure Erinnerung wieder mit einer Barriere umgeben und kein Schlüsselloch offen lassen. Auf diese Weise würdet Ihr Euch nur dann wieder erinnern, wenn ich es wünsche und wieder in Euren Geist eintrete. Oder ich kann Eure Erinnerung ganz entfernen, dann gäbe es keine Barriere mehr."

Henry schaute für einen langen Moment zu Boden. Dann atmete er langsam ein und schaute sie mit ernstem Ausdruck an.

"Und die dritte Möglichkeit?", fragte er.

"Es gibt keine dritte Möglichkeit", sagte Impa sanft.

"Doch, die gibt es", sagte Henry. Er küsste sanft die Stirn seiner Tochter und gab sie Impa zurück.

"Wie meint Ihr das?", frage Impa stirnrunzelnd.

"Die dritte Möglichkeit, Madam Impa, ist, dass ich meine Erinnerung behalte, so wie sie jetzt ist."

"Aber... Ihr würdet leiden!"

"Ja, Madam, das würde ich tun", sagte er voller Leidenschaft. "Ich werde furchtbar leiden und Euch böse sein, aber mit der Zeit, werde ich Euch verzeihen. Keine andere Frau hat jemals mein Herz berührt, aber, so wie ich es sehe, habe ich die Wahl zwischen einem Leben, in dem ich nie die Liebe kennen gelernt habe, nie die Leidenschaft und das Glück gespürt habe, die Ihr mir geschenkt habt - und einem Leben, das zwar manchmal bitter sein wird, wo ich jedoch die Freude und Dankbarkeit empfinden kann, meine Tochter aufwachsen zu sehen. Lord Kendrice ist ein freundlicher, liebevoller Mann, der Euch vergöttert, und ich bin überzeugt davon, dass er Drilla ein wundervoller Vater sein wird."

Tränen der Rührung traten bei diesen Worten in Impas Augen, und sie schluckte.

"Bitte, Mylady", fuhr Henry fort, "lasst mich an ihrem Leben teilhaben. Ich werde über dieses Geheimnis schweigen, solange ich lebe. Ich werde sie oft sehen, und vielleicht darf ich ihr später auch ein Lehrer sein, aber seid versichert, dass ich niemals Ansprüche erheben werde. Ich schwöre es."

Die Tränen liefen über Impas Gesicht. Leise sagte sie zu ihm:

"Das ist eine gute Wahl, Henry. Du musst keine Angst haben. Ich werde dir all deine Erinnerungen lassen und niemals wieder versuchen, sie zu beeinflussen."

Henry Maynard nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und wischte mit seinen Daumen die Tränen von ihren Wangen. Langsam neigte er sich zu ihr und küsste sanft ihre Lippen.

"Lebt wohl, Mylady", sagte er leise. "Ihr seid ein wundervoller Mensch, und ich werde glücklich sein, wenn ich sehe, dass Ihr glücklich seid."

Dann stand er auf und verließ leise das Schlafzimmer, während seine Tochter sanft an der Brust ihrer Mutter einschlief.


End file.
